


Fate/Zootopia - Rider Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Magic, Rider-class, Servants, character profile, rider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Rider Class, the Heroic Spirit of the Mount. This Class is formed by Heroic Spirits that rode mounts in their lives. They are not as physically capable in battle like the Saber, Lancer and Archer; but they compensate with powerful abilities and Noble Phantasms.





	1. Arcadion

**True Name:** Arcadion

 **Also Known As:** Rider of the Komodo

 **Species:** Beaver

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a regular beaver, with a single tooth broken on his mouth, and he wears a green-colored crocodile leather armor, that is light and does not trouble his movements in any way, and he carries his own axe with him to use it as a weapon.

Tarrasco is his loyal mount, big for his species, and able to move across land and sea easily. This reptile possesses a forest-green coloration and black eyes, and is surprisingly nimble. This big lizard wears his own armor, red in color and covering his point into strategic points so to have protection but not get in the way of his movements. His claws are great and black in color.

 **Personality:** Arcadion is a beaver who is brave and determined to help others, and he will often go straightforward and take action as it is needed to him. He cares very much about Tarrasco, almost as if they were brothers, and he will often sacrifice himself to be able to protect his mount and save him from suffering. Tarrasco shares a similar connection, it was alsmot as if Tarrasco was his own Servant.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Tarrasco, swimming, watermelons

 **Dislikes:** Seeing Tarrasco in danger or suffering, volcanos

 **Combat:** Arcadion tends to attack others usually with a combination of his attack of axe and a coordinated and smart attack. Usually he is not very strong on his own, but luckily for him it seems that Tarrasco always comes after him when he is in danger as a response to danger, it almost seems as if Tarrasco is connected to him much like he is with his Master, like the Servant of a Servant.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Riding:** Reflects his very nature as a Rider-Class Servant, allowing him to ride anything that he mounts. **B Rank**

 **Animal Dialogue** **:** Reflects the way that he was able to bound and understand the creature that he named “Tarrasco”, and the way that he always seemed to be able to know what was wrong with him. This was a skill that was born from the gossip about the magic that spread to explain how Arcadion was able to tame the beast and turn it into his mount without anyone’s help. **C Rank**

 **Mount Connection** **:** This skill reflects his deep connection with Tarrasco, and it creates a link in between him and his mount, allowing them to share thoughts and to always know the whereabouts of the other, being able to sense if the other is in pain or in trouble. This connects with the Devoted Beast skill, and is probably the reason how Tarrasco always know the moments when his master is in danger. **B Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** This reflects the events of his past when he killed the terrible demon eagle, and grants him an edge of advantage when attacking beasts or non-mammalian animals. This way, he is much more skilled in fighting and defeating such creatures. **C Rank**

 **Devoted Beast** **:** Reflects the final moments of their lives, in which Tarrasco stayed by Arcadion’s side until the very end, despite his master’s orders for him to escape and save himself. With this skill, Tarrasco obeys only to Arcadion’s orders, being unable to be controlled by any outside influence. Also, due to this skill, Tarrasco can immediately materialize itself in response to any possible danger that might come over his master, even if his master does not want him to be materialized or would otherwise be unable to materialize him. **C Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** His ranks on this skill are low, it is much like an amulet to repel magic energy. **D Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a distant land, and he had a loving and caring family, until the day that they all got murdered by the actions of a cruel band of mercenaries. After that, he ended up as the apprentice of a blacksmith, and he learned to work with metals and with leather.

As time passed on, he got famous for being a great artisan, as well as for being a kind soul who would offer a helping paw to anyone who asked him for help. This continued for years, until the day that his home was invaded by a beast that was brought from another country.

The creature had been brought as to be an attraction to the king, but it had managed to escape and was now hunting on the local mammals, and many great animals who went to hunt for the beast returned wounded later on, only to die a few days later, victims of the bite of the lizard, which was said to be cursed. It seemed that there was no one left to face that vicious monster, and that was when Arcadion stepped forward.

Armed only with a small axe and a leather armor, he went on hunting for the beast. Many tried to dissuade him, but it was useless, he had already made up his mind. He parted to the nearby forest, aiming to find the creature and either capture or kill it.

No one actually knows what happened in that forest, but what is known, was that after seven days, Arcadion returned to the village, mounted in the back of the creature, which behaved obediently to his command. The creature was named Tarrasco, and it seemed that he and the beast had somehow formed a bond, what some attribute to sorcery.

After that, he started to help others with Tarrasco, as both of them proved to have a bond that seemed to be nearly unbreakable, almost as if they could sense each other’s thoughts. Soon his fame started to spread, and he started to be requisite by great nobles to make services for them. His feats including defeat the invaders of the lands, force a herd of wild birds to leave, and killing a giant demonic eagle.

In fact, his feats were great, and he attained fame for them, and as a result, he started to attract the jealousy and mistrust of nobles, who started to see him as a possible threat, and wanted to get rid of him. They attracted him to nearby a volcano, and set a trap for him in there, where he would die with his mount.

On his last moments, when he was wounded and trapped, he ordered Tarrasco to go and save itself, but the great lizard, into a show of affection that many would never associate to reptiles, stayed by the side of his master, and they both stayed together as they were swallowed by the lava.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Tarrasco:_** His loyal komodo dragon mount. This beast is big in size, and it is able to move quickly and efficiently across the ground, as well as climbing up on rocky facets, all the while with Arcadion on its back. This create has a strong tail that can whip the enemies, and a bite that is filled with a concoction of bacteria that can have the effects of a very deadly poison. By calling his true name he can attack him with an amazing powerful charge. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	2. Sanjay Backer

**True Name:** Sanjay Backer

 **Also Known As:** The Sky Rider

 **Species:** Wallaby

 **Servant Class:**  

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He looks pretty much like any regular wallaby, expect for the fact that both his eyes are of a silvery color, what causes others to raise their eyebrows when taking a closer look at him. He wears out some interesting outfits, all of them with flashy colors of orange and yellow, that easily make him stand out. He wears also some thin leather armor underneath then, which grants him some very limited protection. He is quite fit and athletic for a wallaby, and this sometimes reflects in the amazing feats of strength that he manifests by the use of his Monstrous Strength.

 **Personality:** Considering all that he has gone through and all of the troubles and danger he faced, it is surprising how much of a positive and carefree being he can be, and that without even trying. He is always happy and carefree, and if usually friendly to anyone he finds, be it enemy or not, and he will often offer friendship to others and try to solve matters by talking instead of fighting, but he is not afraid of fighting if the situation asks for. He also has a weak spot for helping others, and he often will try to help anyone that he finds that seems to be needing help, even if doing that would go against the best course of action for himself.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Birds, beasts, meeting new animals, seeing new things, having fun, sweets

 **Dislikes:** Seeing others sad, sour food, bullies

 **Combat:** His first action will often try to negotiate or offer some partnership to another, if that fails, he will first resource to his lance, using it to fight others without killing and will only injury. His tactics often rely on fighting the best he can and using his skill to resource to the help of beasts once in a while, like asking some birds for directions or asking a few lizards to jump on someone and bite them. If the situation is serious, eh will resource to Diana, calling her and ridding on her back to attack the enemy.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D-->B (Monstrous Strength)  ** _END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Riding :** As a member of the Rider Class, he has an elevated rank in this skill, allowing him to ride and steer on anything that he is, from animals to modern-day vehicles, like cars, boats and even planes. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Some say that the beastly blood on his body grants him some resilience to magic, still, his ranks are not very elevated, only protecting him from certain weak magic, pretty much like an amulet the repels magic energy. **D Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** Since he was young, he had to learn to care for both himself and his mother, and after he started riding Diana, he learned to spend all his time alone with her, since other animals were too afraid to come near him. This skill allows him to last on the earth without his Master for up to two days; as long as he saves his magic energy and don’t spend it too much. **B Rank**

 **Bird Charmer** **:** Despite him being able to communicate with all beasts and animals, he has a special affinity for any creature of the family of the birds. Some say that it is because the creature that left his mother pregnant was some kind of monster that was half-mammal and half-bird. This skill allows him to immediately reduce the fighting spirit of any bird he finds at the same time that he makes it more amiable and receptive to him, allowing it to be easily charmed by him. **B+ Rank**

 **Animal Dialogue** **:** This skill allows him to be able to communicate with animals and understand to what they say. **A Rank**

 **Monstrous Strength** **:** Though he has the normal appearance of a wallaby in all kinds, in some occasions he is able to summon the power of the bestial father that still runs on his blood. This allows him to exercise great physical strength, but at the rank that he possesses on this skill, using it causes damage to his body as it puts it under a lot of stress. **C Rank**

 **Evaporation of Sanity** **:** Another consequence of the blood of a beast running on his body was that he seemed to completely lack fear, and to be unable to consider risk, danger, and even the consequences of his actions. This skill grants him to be unable to be affected by any kind of fear and mental confusion, however, as a consequence, he is unable to analyze danger to himself, and he is unable to keep secrets, frequently telling others his true name and even the ones of his allies without thinking about the consequences. **D Rank**

 **History:** He was born the result of a union of his mother with a beast from the wilds, as a result, he was persecuted in the moment of his birth, and so was his mother. However, due to this, he was born with the ability to communicate with beasts by speaking like they do. Because of this, this only caused the members of his group to reject him even more than they already did.

He grew up happily, despite all of that, and he seemed to be unable to feel fear and worry, which some attributed to the beats that had generated him. He was able to grow up free of the worries and fears that came, and sometimes it seemed that he just didn’t noticed the way that the others looked at him, or simply didn’t cared. He also grew up to be very kind, and unable to deny to offer help to someone who asked or he noticed that needed.

This was what lead him to help the great eagle, which was said to be demonic and that was famous for having devoured many members of it’s the tribes from all of the area. Instead of acting in fear of that eagle, he instead treated it, since it was wounded, and even feed it with fish and named it “Diana”.

This led many to think of him as absolutely crazy, but he surprised all of them by communicating with the big eagle and actually managing to tame it. He turned the eagle on his friend and on his mount, and started to ride it across the skies in order to be able to help many people who came to him asking for help…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Diana:_** The Giant Eagle that became his mount, this is one rare case in which a mammal was able to cause a predator bird, which normally eats mammals, into a mount that is loyal and devoted to the user. She is considered a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Lance of the Great Pursuer:_** This special lance was one he used in life and that allowed him to chase down most creatures without killing them. This lance works by attacking an enemy with a single attack that can cause them to become impaired and unable to continue, but it will never kill. This is a D Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Horn of the Great Pursuer:_** This Noble Phantasm is a manifestation of the enlarged horn that he used in more than one occasion to cause great animals to disband. Elevated to the class of a Noble Phantasm, instead of only cause animals to disband, it can release a sound shock wave that can cause damage and even take away thee hearing of others temporarily. This is a C+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	3. Fred Spottson

**True Name:** Fred Spottson

 **Also Known As:** Road Demon Fred

 **Species:** Cheetah

 **Servant Class:**  

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a cheetah with a common yellow fur and with spots all over him, as you would expect, with red eyes and with a scar on his left shoulder from one of his adventures in the past. Being summon as a Servant, he now has the same outfits he got famous for wearing in his life: a jacket of black crocodile leather, long and worn out jeans pants, and a shirt with the symbol of a flaming feline skull in it.

His motorcycle, Clarice, does looks as amazing as it did in life, with the black paint with flames motif and shining as if it is brand new. It is capable of reaching the house of the hundreds of miles per hour easily.

 **Personality:** He is pretty much the same guy that he was when he was alive, being the same guy who has no worries in life and who wants only to be free and to be able to live his life in freedom and to go where the wind takes him. That is why he wants to wish to the Grail to have a body once more, so he can roam free once more. He is the classic stereotype of the rebel motorcyclist, refusing to obey the law, being a bad boy, and getting into fights with others due to his temper. He also has all the stereotypical love and affection for his motorcycle, frequently referring to it by name and calling it “her”, as well as punching in the face anyone that tries to cause it damage in any way. He also has a heart of gold,

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Being free, Clarice, traveling the roads, good beer, roasted chicken, people who share his philosophies

 **Dislikes:** Cops (especially dirty ones), people touching Clarice without his permission, bad food, arrogant people

 **Combat:** There are many factors that contribute to a power of a Heroic Spirit, including the greatness of the legend and how long has this legend existed. He is among the newest Heroic Spirits that there is, and his legend is widely known among motorcyclists, but is still unknown to many people outside of that world. The result is that he is incredibly weak in comparison to other Heroic Spirits, he is still much stronger than any regular mortal could possibly be; but among Heroic Spirits, most of them consider him as “puny” and “meek”. Indeed, he cannot resource in physical power against other Heroic Spirits (most of them anyway), and even his Noble Phantasm is not very power on its own right, even though it can be used on several ways. He is not as powerful due to being a relatively new legend, and in a regular Holy War he would have little to no chances of winning, unless he was summoned by a very powerful mage who knew how to use him well.

He does not have much strengths in a fight, but if he needs, he can use a switch knife, which is enhanced now, and does a lot more damage than a regular blade of the kind. He often uses this when facing mortals, because he can easily cut steel with it and even block bullets with fast swings of it.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**E **_NP :_** C- (these are a standard as if they would be if he was summoned by a regular/medium skill mage, a most powerful mage could have potential to turn up these parameters a bit)

 **Skills: Riding :** As a member of the Rider Class, he possesses extremely high rank I this skill, allowing him to be able to drive and ride in any creature or vehicle that he places himself into (save for creature of the Phantasmal Kind), even though he will always prefer his own motorcycle. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Inexistent. He is a Heroic Spirit born into the modern times, far after the end of the Age of Gods, as a result, he is just as susceptible to magic effects as any other mortal. **\---**

 **Free Spirit of the Roads** **:** In life, he was a roaming spirit that was as free as the wind and that didn’t created roots and neither bow down to any law that wasn’t the one dictated by his own personal codes. This skill negates Charisma of the same rank or inferior, preventing him from being influence by leaders. **B Rank**

 **History:** He grew up having a normal life, until the day he bought his own motorcycle and started to drive it from one side to another of the country.

He finally was able to reveal himself as the free, indomitable spirit that he had always been. He traveled from one side of the country to another, giving people shows of his skill in the motorcycle and showing to them who happy he was by being free and being able to go whenever he wanted.

He eventually came to clash head on with authorities, including some corrupt cops who he ended up revealing to the world and making fun off. On that time, the police used to oppress the weaker, and he was one of the guys who had suffered in their hands at his early years, and he was the guy who refused to just lower his head and stay quiet. He made fun and caused troubles at the police at any chance he got, especially when he had good reasons to believe that the local police or similar force was corrupt.

He made a fame to himself as a hero of the people, a symbol of their liberty and of their right to come and go as he wanted. He also became a symbol that the power could not simply be taken and used to oppress the people, as he became a paragon of the modern day resistance to the corruption.

However, when you mess with people like that, it is only a matter of time before it ends up coming back to get you. One night, when he was driving, he was cut off by some corrupt cops who were fed up with him.

They beat him up, broke his legs, and burned down his motorcycle. They left him there to die, and during the night, he looked at the sky one last time, and he was able to smile at the beautiful sight of the night sky.

The cops who beat him up were eventually found out about and punished by some of his friends and admirers, except for one, who was never found…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Clarice, Demon of the Roads:_** This is his trusted motorcycle, which took him to all sides of the country as he travelled. It now has turned into his Noble Phantasm, and now it is a much more powerful motorcycle that is able to easily reach Mach Speed, and it is also able to allow him to attack the enemies. This is a C- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _The Last Stand of the Road Demon, Hell Clarice:_** This is a manifestation of how his motorcycle was burned and the tragic end of his story. By calling this Noble Phantasm, he causes Clarice to turn into a powerful demonic motorcycle that can move to speeds beyond what should be possible by the laws of physics, and that can use the fire to cause massive damage to other creatures and to anything on his way. Invoking this Noble Phantasm consumes both Clarice and him, so it is a suicidal technique, to be used only as a last resource, but due to this, it has a greater power than it would be possible to a Heroic Spirit like him. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	4. Bungaa

**True Name:** Bungaa

**Also Known As:** The Fearless Ostrich Rider

**Species:** Honey Badger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a honey badger with bluish-black fur with a darker shade of it in his chest and stomach, and with a white strip that runs from his head throwing his back until his tail. His eyes are hazelnut colored, and his body denotes someone who is strong and experienced warrior. He wears only a loincloth and some straps of snake leather over his body, on his chest and arms, and he often uses them to carry objects.

**Personality:** He is a clown at heart, and he often demonstrates it by acting carefree and without any kind of worry, and often making jokes about everything and taking everything as a great game. He is also thirsty for adventure, and his lack of fear often leads others to believe that he might actually be crazy. He does, however, knows when danger is too great for him, he is brave, but he is not (completely) stupid. He loves to eat bugs, and he has a great caring towards his friends, being ready to sacrifice himself and to run any risks to help them, as well as anyone who is in danger and needs to be save. He is a guy who will put the safety of others above his own, and he is not afraid of stepping up for anything that he considers wrong. However, since he has some difficulty to keep focus and to take things, serious, he might end up distracted from the duties and not realizing just how dangerous a situation he is getting in actually is.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Beetles, making new friends, living great adventures, swimming, swinging in branches and vines, helping others, his loyal ostrich

**Dislikes:** Letting others down, seeing innocents suffering or hurt, bullies, people who try to cut his fun or who are “no fun”, losing a meal, being imprisoned, seeing the ones he care about being in danger

**Combat:** As a Rider, he has great ranks in Riding, and he is always riding his loyal and trusted Ono. He is also always using his Pemotong Kayu, his weapon of choice, to fight his enemies. His way of fighting usually relies on being able to dance around the enemy, making use of his agility to take advantage, as he attacks with a surprisingly great strength, so common to honey badgers.

He also relies on other Noble Phantasms that are more of a support, namely; the Lens of the Beholder, which allows him to see from far, see past illusions and Presence Concealment; and the Menakutkan Ejaan, which allows him to raise his Magic Resistance to the max level and allows him to break spells on his vicinity. Both of them were given to him as gifts from the shaman to the great battle that made him famous, along with many others.

His Evaporation of Sanity skill causes him to lose his sense of fear and use it as a form of instinct in battle, however, it also makes nearly impossible for him to keep secrets or keep focus on a subject for very long.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C Rank

**Skills: Riding :** He rode an ostrich on his life, and learned to do that on his own. This skill is very elevated on him, allowing him to quickly learn how to ride and steer nearly any vehicle or mount that he gets into, especially if it is an ostrich. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As a Rider, he gains a few ranks in Magic Resistance, however, these ranks are naturally low, but he compensates for this with a special Noble Phantasm. **D Rank** **à** **A Rank**

**Evaporation of Sanity** **:** This skill allows him to be able to completely ignore fear, and it seems to work a bit like the Bravery skill, negating his fear and also mental interference, and it also grants him an edge of advantage in battle, a little like the Instinct skill. However, the draw back is that it takes his ability to evaluate danger and risk at a certain extent, and it also turns it nearly impossible for him to keep secrets, as he is always babbling and openly revealing his true name to others. **C Rank**

**History:** He was made an orphan at a very young age, and he grew up in an adoptive family that was good for him. He grew up a happy individual who got to be a known member of the life of the lands due to his bravery and for his seemingly lack of fear.

He got famous for his stuns with the ostrich that he managed to tame all by himself, which he named Ono, and that became his official mount. He was among the few animals of these lands to actually have another animal as a mount. This made him just as famous as his inclination to make friends with nearly anyone who came on his way, independent of species.

He was among the first animals to defend that all of the tribes should come together and form a great community that would be able to enjoy the best qualities of all of them. Of course, this was just among the many things he said, many of them almost sounded like craziness, even though he occasionally was able to give some very interesting insights to others.

He was famous for making friends with the son of the leader of the pride, and for being a famous scout for the pride and for the other animals of these lands, turning him into a very resourceful individual who seemed to consider all animals as equal, no mattering the species and neither if they were prey or predator.

He received some special magical objects from the shaman of the great pride, and these proved to be quite helpful in all of the things that he often did, like exploring, rescuing and gathering.

When the pride was attack by the tribes of the neighbor lands, he was among the warriors who fought in it, and he turned out to be a great asset, as he was able to take on several enemies through the use of his daring stunts and unusual ways of fighting. He was among the ones who was able to give the victories to the pride, even though he lost some of his friends in the process. He finally saw the land turning into what he had dreamed: a place where all animals can live together as one.

**Noble Phantasms: _Ono:_** His loyal war ostrich. This animals is totally loyal to him and is often able to take him to places that he would not be able to reach for himself. This bird is notorious for it seems to share his fearlessness and his apparent lack of worry about its own safety. This mount classifies as a B Rank Noble Phantasm.

**_Lens of the Beholder, Mbali Sana:_** One of the magical gifts that he received from the shaman of the pride, these lens were supposed to help him to see beyond what normal sight could reach. BY activating this Noble Phantasm, he is able to acquire Clairvoyance at B Rank, and use this to see into distant places as if he had the telescopic vision of an eagle. It also allows him to see through illusions and through Presence Concealment of B or inferior ranking. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Curse Ward, Inaelezea Usambazaji:_**  This is a special magical item that was given to him by the shaman, and that was supposed to protect him from evil magic. This special ward, that consist into a special maraca of wood and rattlesnake’s rattles, can be used passively to increase his spell resistance from D to A Rank, turning him impervious to all modern magecraft. It can also be activated by calling for its True Name and shaking it, causing it to spread a wave that nullifies magic around it. This is an A- Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Shaka Ya Ujasiri:_** His loyal war axe, which was his favored weapon and which he used in that battle. By calling of its true name, he is able cause it to become way sharper, and able to slice through an enemy easily. This is a C- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	5. Potentius

**True Name:** Potentius, of Hornslen Fields

 **Also Known As:** The Warrior of the Iron Horns, The Great General

 **Species:** Bull

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a big bull, with a dark, reddish-black shade of fur that is slightly unusual among bovines, and makes him stand out among other animals, well, that and the fact that he is slightly taller than a regular bull is, and really muscled too. He wears clothing that combine with a general of his time and culture: he wears a golden-colored armor that covers his body, with golden bracers on his wrists and a great and beautiful red cape. He also wears some metal devices on his horns, making them seem to be bigger and more dangerous than they actually are, and making who see from far believe that they are made out of metal, hence one of his titles “The Warrior of the Iron Horns”. These horns don’t have real use in battle, unless he comes very close, and he already confessed himself that he only uses them because they give him an air of power.

 **Personality:** He is a man who is quite impressive to know. He is a great and wise leader to everyone who follows him in battle, hardened by years of battles and by years of leading people who he consider almost as his own brothers in battles. He shows a great skill in leading troops and into making right decisions to lead them in battles, showing to have a very mature side. However, he has another side that is very interesting to known: an irreverent and adventurous side. This shows as a passion for adventure and for the thrill of battle, to the point of him not being afraid of dying, for to him it is only the start of the next great adventure. He is very glad to having the chance of being summon to take part in incredible battles once again, but it is not enough for him; his wish to the Grail will be to have a physical body, so he can once again take part on great adventures, battles and conquests. He is a man who priories the good of his group, and he will do his best to help anyone who he considers his ally.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Good food, great feasts, the heat of amazing battles, people who have great dreams and ambitions, having by his side companions that will fight with him much like his army once did, good beer

 **Dislikes:** Cowardice, people who don’t have great aspirations, people who fight without really having a cause, people who turn down good feasts, waste of good beer.

 **Combat:** He is a warrior who is not afraid of charging in battle, and he will often do that. Upon meeting a new enemy, he first will make an offer of joining forces and searching for their goal together, if that fails, he will them proceed to battle. He will fight directly, usually making use of his own sword. He is also not stranger to summoning his chariot and using it to trample any enemy who stands on his way.

His true skill comes when he is leading an army, as his skills _Command of the Strategist_ and _Eye of the Mind (True)_ can both be used to maximize the efficiency of any group of individuals who are under his command. He can also use them in conjunction with his ultimate Noble Phantasm.

 **Parameters: _STR : _**B  ** _END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C  ** _LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Riding :** As a member of the Rider Class, he possesses elevated ranks into the Riding skill, allowing him to ride and drive nearly anything that he can mount into. This way, he is able to ride any carriage, including the modern vehicles with motors and so, despite he still not understanding exactly how these modern inventions work. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** He didn’t interacted much with magic during his life, however, since he is a heroic spirit that lived during the last years of the great Age of Gods, he has gained low to medium ranks of Magic resistance. **C Rank**

 **Command of the Strategist** **:** This skill is a manifestation of his past and his story as a great general who led his armies into victory. This skill allows him to coordinate and to maximize the power and strength of great groups of individuals, including himself. He does so by coordinating the members of the group as if they were a great army, finding a good way to incentive his “soldiers” and being able to explore to the max their skills and abilities. **A+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** During his life, he seemed to be almost able to predict the net moves of his enemies. This skill allows him to read and to deduce the next moves of the enemies through observation of their actions. While most Servants use this skill in order to predict the movement of a foe in a one-on-one battle, he is able to go step further and allow this skill to be used to predict the movements and attacks of large groups of individuals, even of whole armies, allowing him to adapt his strategy to be able to answer accordingly. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born the bastard child of one of the great generals of his country, and he grew up as a pariah due to this. However, as he grew, he soon demonstrated to be a strong man, and he soon was able to enroll into the armies, and to start his career as a soldier.

He ended up under the command of his own father in the battles, and soon, he started to prove himself as his son, demonstrating to be a great warrior, and to be versed into the great strategies of battle. He soon became popular among the ranks of soldiers, and admired among the greater ranks.

He started to ascend into the army, with a small help from his father, who saw his great potential and started to conspire on his favor. Soon, he was one of the youngest mammals in the history of the country to become a general, soon after his father’s death in the battlefield.

Soon, he was the responsible for an army, and he started to really carve his name as a great general by leading them to great victories. He was able to lead them into great victories by using all that he had learned about strategy and about the mechanics of fights.

Much of his victories are attributed by the great skill he had in analyzing the battlefields, and in the great skill that he had to predict the next moves of his foes. He also was a master at using the battlefield in the favor of his troops, and he was able to turn nearly anything into a great victory.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Sword of Battle:_** This doesn’t seem to have any special attributes, but he often uses it to summon both of his Noble Phantasms.

 ** _Chariot of Battle:_** The same chariot that he used to lead his armies into the great battles, pulled by five war ostriches. This chariot is able to reach unbelievable speeds, and it is even able to fly, allowing him to transverse long ranges in it. He is also able to simply trample his enemies by riding it over them. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **_All of my Men Gathered, Army of the Great General:_ ** This Noble Phantasm allows him to summon the spirits of every single warrior who has ever served under his rule, and them, as he leads them on his Chariot, they all run over the enemy, ready to fight to the death. Each one of these spirits is the soul of a soldier that had been led by him in his great adventures and conquests, and they are all still loyal to him. This is an EX Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	6. Aleu

**True Name:** Aleu

 **Also Known As:** The Crosser of the Snow

 **Species:** She wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a white she wolf with eyes blue like the sky of spring. The color of both her fur and her eyes were extremely rare, and the combination of both made many see her as an emissary of the gods. She wears clothing that are appropriated for her time and culture, and that protect her from cold, being made of the skin of some tundra birds, all of it black in color, standing off on her fur, and hugging her body close and helping accentuate her curves and the way that she is very attractive in her own right.

 **Personality:** She is a gentle soul and a very kind individual, often being maternal to nearly everyone that she meets, especially with other wolves, who she often calls “brother” and “sister”. She is very dedicated to others, always ready to sacrifice herself and to go in risks to make sure that they are okay and that they will not be harmed. She is a person who dislikes violence, but she admits that there are occasions in which is needed to fight, but she will only go into fight when she has no other choice. She is a person who is wise and who can make great decisions when she wants, and she is a natural leader.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Helping others, seeing new things, roasted penguin, precious gems, seeing the aurora

 **Dislikes:** Arrogance, prejudice, acts of cruelty, not being able to help other, feeling like she failed others

 **Combat:** She does not enjoy fighting much, and if possible, she will try to convince others to solve their problems without fighting. To that, she will use her Awarded Hero skill to charm others and convince them to give up the aggressions. Of this fails, she will resource to her spear and to her sleigh, which are both her main weapons in battle.

Her **_Ísbrú_** Noble Phantasm allows her to be able to cross nearly any problem that comes her way, and it even allows her to cause her sleigh to be able to ride in the air by creating an ice bridge.

Finally, if she has no other choice, she will call for her third and definitive Noble Phantasm.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Riding :** As a Rider Class Servant, she possesses very high ranks in this skill, allowing her to ride nearly anything. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** She lived during the Age of Gods and as so, while her Magic Resistance ranks aren’t the greater among Servants; they allow her to be able to shake of some of the most common tricks of the modern mages. **C Rank**

 **Awarded Hero** **:** This reflects how she was loved by nearly everyone since the moment of her birth. This skill coats her into an aura of kindness that causes most mammals who she come across to recognize her a lovable and to feel inclined to trust her. It is of a good use to be able to talk with others and gaining the trust of other people. **A Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** In life, she was able to unite the packs of wolves into one, great nation that she ruled over for years. She possesses a rank in it enough that she is able to increase greatly the morale of anyone fighting by her side. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** She was said by some to be a reincarnation of a wolf goddess, and besides that, she was the closest thing of her country’s believes to a saint. She possesses a regular rank in divinity, granting her to be resilient to certain things and to be able to bypass other forms of resistance. **C Rank**

 **History:** She was born as a completely white wolf, and some considered this a sign that she was destined to great things. She was loved by nearly everyone who she ever met, and she was taken as a kind soul and she was one of the dearest members of her tribe.

Upon entering her adulthood, she set of into a self-discovering travel, motivated by her dreams. She gathered a small heard from loyal tundra ostriches, and she set off her sleigh to travel. Bidding farewell to her family and to the rest of her tribe, she set off into her adventures.

She travelled a very long distance, and she made many friends in these travels. She lived through many tribulations, like making amends between two enemy tribes, finding and bring back the cure for a plague, fighting of a great bear barbarian, crossing a great ice barrier, and even escaping from an avalanche in the corner of a mountain.

During her travels, she was finding her place and her path as helping and leading others through their own trials, and this way, she was able to reach great understanding of the world.

By the end of her travel, she united the tribes and formed a great community over which she ruled, and she was able to lead them to prosperity and harmony that others have so long only dreamed about. She became a leader and a symbol of the unity and about the power of the wolves, which were much stronger when they were together as one.

By the time of her death, she was so much beloved by the wolves that they made of her a saint, elevating her to more than just a hero and turning her into a symbol of the wolves everywhere. Nowadays it is very rare to find a wolf that does not knows the name Aleu and the story related to that name.

Due to her great deeds, the love mammals (especially wolves) had for her, and by the way that she was elevated to something like a saint after the end of her living days, she had her name written down in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Sleigh of the Great Traveler:_** The sleigh that she used on her travels, pulled by a pack of tundra ostriches, and that can slide through any surface at high speeds, be it ground, snow, sand, or even water. This is an A Rank Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Great Avalanche, Stór Snjóflóð:_** A manifestation of one of the most famous episodes of her story, in which she rode down a great avalanche to the root of a mountain when she was rescuing a lost cub. This allows her to call in a massive avalanche of snow and ice that can trample and bury anyone on its path, while she (and whoever is in her sleigh with her) are able to escape unharmed. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **_Bridge of Ice, Ísbrú:_ ** This reflects another famous episode of her travels, in which she guided a tribe of wolves to a new land across a bridge, formed by the chunks of ice all coming together. This allows her to materialize a pathway of ice that allows her to traverse obstacles that she would not be able to cross normally, namely, it allows her to create a bridge of ice in the air, allowing her to traverse canyons and other obstacles. This is an A Rank Noble Phantasm.


	7. Akamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a surfer with the help of three brave dolphins.

**True Name:** Akamu

 **Also Known As:** The Wave Rider

 **Species:** Boar

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a boar, he has a heavy coat of fur that is all of dark-brown color, nearing the black, and he has a pair of tusks into his mouth. His eyes are yellow colored. He is always wearing a loincloth of red color, which is covered into leaves natives from his native island, and he wears a collar on his neck, made out of seashells and other bones and objects, which was considered a sacred object. He also wears some strips of snake leather on his body, mainly on his chest, which serve mostly for him to hold his small weapons.

His board is made out of the noble woods of his land, and it is decorated with several sacred symbols of his culture. It is very resilient, and it can be quite a good thing to be able to ride the waves, and also serves for him to ride the wave that he summons with his Noble Phantasm.

Zula, Hula and Akula are three dolphins with gray skin and which all have black eyes, but he is able to tell one from of the other easily; because Zula has a white strip on his side, Hula has white dots under the eyes, and Akula has a dorsal fin bigger than the other two. They are all very strong, and usually wear some special harness that allows them to pull him as he rides them.

 **Personality:** He is a man who learned soon how to fend for himself, and he learned to survive in a world that could be cruel with everyone who lived in it. He is a man who constantly cares about the ones around him, and who is loyal to others to the very end. He is sometimes very fearless, and he is ready to fight everyone who threatens his loved ones and that gets into the way of his missions and of his goals. He has not the same limitations of others for using non-sentient mammals as rides, mainly because he does not treats them as beasts, but as his fellow companions who helped him in great adventures, and he is very happy for being able to be with them once more for a new adventure.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Fish, his dolphin friends, ridding the waves, walking on the beach, remembering the great adventures that he lived with his companions

 **Dislikes:** People mistreating his dolphin friends and talking about them as if they were mere beasts, people who mistreat his loved ones

 **Combat:** He often resorts to small weapons that he carries with him, like a club and a small axe, both very useful to be able to fight enemies on close range. While he is not very strong, he is very agile and also very resilient, allowing him to be able to withstand enemies who are greater than him and eventually using his attacks to systematically weaken the enemies and bring them down.

Despite this, his main technique of combat is using his board and his loyal dolphin friends to ride a great quantity of water and using it to be able to pass through terrains and washing the enemies into a great amount of water, very much like a flash flood. He can also summon a great tsunami with the power of his Noble Phantasm, but he only does that if he sees an enemy that proves to be a great challenge.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Riding:** As a member of the Rider Class he has a very elevated degree in the Riding Skill, allowing him to ride or drive nearly anything. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a Rider and a hero who lived in the great Age of Gods, he has a certain degree of resilience to magic and its effects, granting in him being extremely resilient to most forms of modern spellcasting. **C Rank**

 **Rider of the Great Waves** **:** Due to his past and his story, he is able to ride the waves as if he was a naturally born being of the water. This way, he gains a bonus on combat and all of the related actions and skills so long as he is into his trustful surfing board. This applies to fight, and can be combined with his Riding skill in order to allow him to execute many feats of ridding that many would consider to be impossible. **B Rank**

 **Leviathan Fighter** **:** His legend depicts him fighting great sea monsters, sea serpents, sharks, and many similar maritime beasts. This skill grants him the ability to have a bonus in combat against any creature that has an aquatic affinity or that is completely or partially aquatic and that is in the water with him. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** Just like many others of his tribe, he learned the art of ridding the waves into a board, and he used it as a form of showing himself to them and to prove his worth by braving the sea.

However, one day, when his village was attacked, and his promised lady was kidnapped, he resorted to the art of ridding the waves. However, the waves alone were not alone to guide him.

In a great moment of desperation, he made a pact with three dolphins, and was able to convince them to help him to save his beloved. So, with the ropes tied around their bodies, they started to guide him across the waters and into the pursuit of the ones who took away his beloved.

During his adventures, he came to face several dangers of the water, including terrible storms, nautical monsters, and the threats of the water dwellers who didn’t appreciated him or his presence.

Thanks to the combination of his own skill in the board with the cunning mind of his dolphin helpers, he was able to overcome all of these difficulties, and overtime, he and the dolphins formed a bound of friendship and mutual respect. They became a true team united by the great difficulties that they had found on their way.

Finally, he was able to reach and defeat his enemies, and to rescue his promised. He then was guided back home by his dear friends, and after all of the adventures that they had lived together, it was hard to say goodbye, but they finally departed ways.

From that day on, until the last day of his life, he would go to the beach, and look at the sea, wondering just where his three friends were, and how were they doing. Their story became a legend.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Zula, Hula and Akula; Crusaders of the Ocean:_** The three dolphins that pull on his board, allowing him to ride into the sea, water and waves. Now he is able to summon them, as well as the water that he needs to surf and ride. By calling their true names, he can invoke them and make them take the form of a great wave that he rides along with them, allowing him to trample enemies on his awake with the power of a tsunami. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	8. Roger D. Leomund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is the King of Pirates!!!

**True Name:** Roger D. Leomund

 **Also Known As:** The King of Pirates, White Mane

 **Species:** White Lion

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a white lion, all of the fur of his body is completely white, including his mane, which involves all of his head and neck and even travels down his chest. His eyes are both blue with a completely white sclera. He wears clothing that is fit for a pirate captain, including a pair of long, black pants of linen, a grey shirt, also made of linen, and a jacket over his body, red and with golden lining and details, and with a belt of reptilian leather on his waist, where he keeps his pistol and sword. He also wears rings in his hands, and has three golden teeth in his mouth, to replace teeth that he lost. He is very big for a lion, making some think that he might be an atlas white lion, and he is very muscled, making him seem like a really intimidating individual to many.

 **Personality:** He is a man who is a true free spirit, being a rebel from heart and living according to his own pirate code. He is a man who has little respect for the laws, and he often will follow them so long as he believes to be reasonable, and then he will act on his own. He is a man who has very little prejudices, often being friendly with anyone who he meets, as long as they are not in an immediate moment of conflict and they have not acted in a way that makes him extremely angry with them. Sometimes he might even invite someone who he meets and who considers to be strong and/or interesting to be a part of his crew. He is a man with a great humor and an optimistic personality, and he often surprises others that a pirate can be so friendly and so kind to people and inclined to help others. He is often somewhat goofy in his ways of acting, as far as it is possible for someone like him. He is very caring for his crew, and will protect them from any danger that comes their way. He is a man who still loves adventure, and so, his wish to the Grail would be so he would be able to recover his own physical body, as well as his ship and his entire crew, so they could continue their adventures in this new world.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Fish, good food, his crew, making new friends, his ship, living great adventures, finding great treasures, seeing new and amazing things, his freedom

 **Dislikes:** Being stuck, people hurting his crew and friends, seeing innocents in pain, people who abuse their authority to oppress others, bad food

 **Combat:** He is a man who always preferred the direct (and why not say reckless) strategy of combat. He often runs straight into battle, swinging his sword and firing his pistol in whoever is in his line of sight and that he recognizes as an enemy. His sword and pistols both have the powers and characteristics of D Rank Noble Phantasms, and while not being truly so, they can damage other Servants as if they were.

His true and main Noble Phantasm is his ship, and he is able to steer it perfectly thanks to his skill Voyager of the Storm, allowing him to be able to ride any form of nautical navigation. He is able to use his ship to cross masses of water, and to attack by using its cannons. He can also summon his crew along with his ship, each one a Heroic Spirit in their own right, and all of them able to fight under his command.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Voyager of the Storm:** This is a special skill that replaces the classic Ridding skill that he would gain from being a Rider. This does not allows him to ride animals or most kinds of vehicles, but allows him to be able to ride boats and ships of all kinds with the mastership of the pirate that he was in life. It also allows him to have the combined effects of Charisma and Military Tactics, but only in what is about his crew and to the techniques of fighting with the use of ships and other sea battles. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Due to being a rider and to having rarely dealt with magic in his life, he possesses very low ranks in this skill, allowing him not to reject magical effects, but to have magical damage reduced. **E Rank**

 **Honor of Pirates** **:** This skill came from the life he lived as a pirate, and it reflects the particular set of values that he had during his life and the way that he lived on his own. This combines low ranks in Mental Pollution, Bravery and Battle Continuation, as well as others. This allows him to be able to continue to fight fearlessly even if he suffers lethal wounds, to be immune to the effects of fear, to be resilient to all kinds of mental interference and to allow him to become a true beast in battle. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born from a very poor family, and he ended up being raised by a man from the royal marine who was cruel to him and to his two brothers. He grew up strong and determined, and by seeing that man from the marine abuse his power and authority, he came to understand man of the law as something to be feared and despised, and that was the belief he grew up with.

He grew up to run from home when he had a chance, aiming not to be just a sailor, but to be a pirate. This was his way of sending that old man who raised him to hell, and to declare that he was going to live by his own ideals and goals.

He started his travel with a single roam boat that he used all by himself, but as his fame grew and his travel went on, he soon was going from one ship to another, and they had to be bigger and bigger, since his crew was only growing. Soon he had to have his own ship, specially done to house all of his crew, and said to be one of the biggest ships of his time, and also the fastest.

Over the years he lived like a pirate, stealing and going to where his fate decided to take him, however, he was far from being a bastard like most pirates. He only attacked the ships that worked for the crown or that were of other pirates, and he never allowed his crew to hurt innocents, and neither he did that himself.

The ones who met him described as a “crazy and dangerous lion”, but when asked, they all admitted that he was a “kind and honored soul, as far as it is possible for a pirate.” This granted him to build a great fame for himself as a pirate who was also a man of honor, and who, despite being a pirate, was actually loved by the people, especially by the ones who had suffer in the hands of other pirates or the marines, once he always came in their help. This granted him to be turned into a hero, and one of the few pirates to ever hold a title like this and to actually be qualified to have their names written in the Throne of Heroes.

His story came to an end when he finally was arrested and condemned to death for piracy, and in the day of his execution, many people came, not to watch him die, but to protest and demand him to be freed. The guards had to hold back the people to avoid them from breaking into the place and rescuing him from death. It is said that, in his last moments of life, he had a great smile on his face, and that his last words were:

“I lived my life as a pirate, and I liked it. So I say to all of you; chase your dreams, no matter what and no matter where they take you! Live free and wild, and hold no regrets for anything! Life is an adventure that is here to be lived! Don’t ever forget it!”

 **Noble Phantasms:** **_Thousand Dawns:_** His great ship, which he navigated during his life and in which he gathered the strongest and most feared pirate crew of history. By calling out the name of his ship, he is able to summon it, along with the crew that served him in life, all of them still loyal to him even after their deaths. He is able to command his crew to sail his ship and to use the cannons to attack enemies, and he gains a great Charisma skill that allows him to raise the morale and power of his crew to fight with more power. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	9. Chajiri and Mkamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ones to break the predator/prey barrier to become partners and friends.

**True Name:** Chajiri and Mkamba

 **Also Known As:** The Eyes and the Body

 **Species:** Cheetah and Elephant, respectively

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Chajiri is a female, and Mkamba is a male

 **Description:** Chajiri has a body of a golden color and black spots all over her body, and eyes that are orange as fire. She is always wearing clothing made out of some kind of tissue from hunted birds and that covers her chest and her waist, all of that red in color. She is always carrying her lance in her back. She is small for a cheetah.

Mkamba has a skin of a dull-gray color, and is bulk and around twice as big as a regular elephant. Both his eyes are milky-white due to his blindness, and he wears only a pair of green shorts. He has a pair of ropes tied to his tusks, which Chajiri uses to help pass her messages to him and to ride him.

 **Personality:** Chajiri is a very interesting individual, being playful, liking to taint her enemies and often loving to play games with others. As a predator of the old times, she has learned to be individualist until the situation changes, and she already demonstrated to be less inclined to work in a team with people who she doesn’t knows.

Mkamba is a serious individual, much more focused and less inclined to laughing and tainting enemies, but he is far more social, due to having grown up among the elephants. He tends to be confident with others, even though, since he is a prey species of the past, he tends to get nervous around predators.

Of course, none of that applies to each other, as they are deadly loyal to each other, their relationship having evolved to something far beyond symbiosis, and turning them into inseparable friends.

 **Alignment:** Chajiri is True Neutral; Mkamba is Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Each other, cooked crocodile (Chajiri), fresh fruits (Mkamba), walking into the wilderness

 **Dislikes:** People who judge them, being away from each other, their own disabilities

 **Combat:**  In a fight, their tactic s to approach and use their own qualities. Chajiri acts as the eyes and uses a combination of pulling the ropes, tapping him in the neck with her legs and quick words in their native language to tell Mkamba what to do. Thanks to their skill _Eyes and Body, Together as One_ ; these two are able to fight together as one single entity.

However, this can easily be turn against them, once their separation causes them to lose their bonus and to have their parameters decreased accordingly to their fragility.

In battle, Mkamba uses his mace to beat up anyone who gets too close, and Chajiri uses her lance to pierce anyone that tries to get over Mkamba and get to her.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B (E- when Chajiri is alone) **_END :_** B (E when Chajiri is alone) **_AGI :_** C (D- if Mkamba is alone, because of his blindness)  ** _MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**B (D- if Mkamba is alone) **_NP :_** C (D if Chajiri is all by herself)

 **Skills: Riding:** As a special kind of Heroic Spirit, formed by two separate souls in a symbiotic relationship, and under the Rider Class, they possesses the Riding skill. However, due to their relationship, Mkamba don't ride things, while Chajiri don’t gets too far away from him and refuses to ride anything that isn’t her loyal friend. **C Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a duo of heroes who both lived in the period of the Age of Gods, they both share a consistent amount of Magic resistance, granting them to be resilient to the magic that is use by the modern spellcasters. **C Rank**

 **Eyes and Body, Together as One** **:** In life they worked together as one, covering each other’s disabilities, and allowing them to win challenges that they would not be able to win on their own. Now, this manifests as this skill, which grants them a huge bonus while they are together, allowing them to work together, to attack and defend as if they were a single being, and to be able to act as if they could read each other’s minds. However, this ability has a knock-back: if they are somehow separate, all of their bonuses disappear, and they get greatly impaired, Chajiri for being very fragile physically and Mkamba for being blind. **B Rank**

 **History:** Chajiri and Mkamba have a story that is considered legendary, and some question of they really existed or not, still, they were real enough to become a heroic spirit that is actually formed by two separated souls that learned to work as one.

Chajiri was born into a tribe of cheetahs, and she was really small for a cheetah. This didn’t changed as she grew, and while she had very enhanced senses and a good intellect, she was very weak physically. Many thought that she was never going to be able to survive in the world due to her weak body.

On the other side, on an elephant tribe, Mkamba was born, and while he was big and strong, even for elephant standards, he was blind since he was born. As a result, he was said that he would never survive without the aid of the rest of the tribe.

Their first encounter occurred completely by chance, and in a situation of danger in which these two were forced to work together in order to survive. After that, they travelled together for days, and during this travel, a very unlikely alliance was born.

Chajiri and Mkamba started to work together, with the small cheetah mounted in the head of that big elephant. She became his eyes, and he became her strength.

Together, they started to help each other to survive, with Mkamba helping her catch lizards and birds as food, and Chajiri helping him to survive and to fight enemies that would otherwise take advantage of his blindness to take him down.

Many saw this partnership as a madness, but that was how it went, and soon, these two started to actually become friends. Overtime, they were closer to each other than they had ever been with anyone of their own species. This only raised the suspicious that others had around them, and this suspicious ended up developing into hate, which led them to try to eliminate these two that were violating the laws of nature.

They died in an ambush, but they fought for each other until the very end, and Chajiri died in the arms of her one and only friend, the elephant named Mkamba.

Their legend lived on, and they became a symbol of the partnership and harmony between predator and prey.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Lance of the Hunter:_** This is the lance that she used in her life, and now sublimed as a Noble Phantasm that is capable of causing some damage if hitting an enemy at a close range. D Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Mace of Battle:_** This is the mace that he held in battle, made out of wood, vines and stones, and it was sublimated into a powerful Noble Phantasm. This allows him to focus the energy into the mace and to release it into a single swing that hits with an extreme force. C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Fighting as One, Union of Souls:_** This is a sublimation of the past in which they fought together as one. This allows them to use both of their Noble Phantasms as one. Chajiri throws her lance in the air, and Mkamba, using his mace, hits it with enough force to send it hurling against the target, combining both of their powers to create a much or powerful attack, which represents the union they had in life. B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	10. Mary Felicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty walks among us.

**True Name:** Mary Felicy

 **Also Known As:** The Radiant Princess

 **Species:** Iberian Lynx

 **Servant Class**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** While most Iberian lynxes have bright yellowish fur, hers’ was of a color so intense that it almost resembled gold, especially when the light hit her fur in the right angle, and she has speckles of black forming intricate patterns in all of her body. Her eyes also were of a color of green like emeralds. She is always wearing a very beautiful dress of white color, and a lot of jewelry in her body, including a tiara in her head, all of them look absolutely gorgeous and priceless.

 **Personality:** She is a person who is greatly happy at most of time, and she is often finding reasons to smile and to cause the others around her to smile, even if the situation is truly something that causes absolute despair. She is often too happy, and this makes others wonder if she is faking, but she is only trying to bring joy to the ones around her, as she always did when she was alive as the symbol of the royalty, a symbolism that is sublime now that she became a Heroic Spirit. She is a generous soul, and she will do all she can to help others who need it, and she will always do that showing a lot of grace and a smile on her face. However, she can be quite gullible and sometimes it is easy to manipulate her.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Fine foods, fine wine, pretty clothes for her to wear, beautiful jewelries, helping others, seeing others helping

 **Dislikes:** Seeing people cry, injustice, people thinking of her as vain and selfish only because she is a symbol of royalty

 **Combat:** As an unusual Heroic Spirit, which never truly participated of any battles in her life, she does not have many ways of attacking, even though she can use a scepter that she carries as a weapon, she is very weak in melee combat. For that, she counts with Gracious Jewel, her loyal peacock, which has an amazing ability to fight in her place, and will act on her defense at any time he is summon. However, she does not likes the idea of putting him in danger, so she will mostly resort to her own ways of fighting, and only call on him when she has no other choice.

Despite her lack of offensive capacity, she will often use her Alluring Nightingale skill to cause others to be entranced by her singing voice, causing them to drop their guard and to be completely hypnotizing by her singing, putting them into a sensitive situation. She might use this to cause them to drop their guard so she can attack them with her mace or even open a chance for Gracious Jewel to attack.

Also, it is not rare for her to enchant others with her Lovely Princess skill, causing knightly entities to want to protect her and even fight in her name during the war. Needless to say, this might come handy to her, for she is able to cause other Heroic Spirits to fight for her, especially the ones that were knights in their lives, like most of the Servants that are set in the Saber Class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Riding:** She was born as a symbol of the grace and loveliness of the great royalty of the land she lived in. She possesses an elevated rank in this, allowing her to ride anything with the exception of the Dragon Kind. **A+ Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** She possesses a good resilience to magic. **C Rank**

 **Alluring Nightingale** **:** This personal skill reflects how people said that her singing voice was so beautiful that it could dazzle anyone who heard it. By singing, she is able to cause whoever listens to her voice to enter in a dazzle, being fascinate by the loveliness that she has in her voice. This can be avoid with Magic Resistance. **B Rank**

 **Lovely Princess** **:** It reflects her nature as a princess in life. It does not reflects charisma to rule, but instead the ability to charm the people around her. With this skill, she can make any knightly entity want to stay by her side and defend her just by existing. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was born during the time when royalty was still going strong in her world, and she was said to have been born absolutely perfect. She was soon raised and educated as if she was a perfect symbol of the grace and power of the royalty.

As she grew up, these believes grew as she demonstrated to be gracious, beautiful and also to have all the amazing qualities that made many believe her to be perfect. She was a sight to behold, and she was hold up as a symbol of the royalty and of their grace and glory. She was even gifted with a very rare creature: a peacock, the symbol of the royalty in her country, which was giant and which was said to be the most beautiful creature that the breeders had ever seen in their lives.

She rode that creature, and even used it to take her to the sky as she rode its back, what made her look even more like an amazing symbol of the power of royalty.

Despite being a royal and a symbol of their power, she lived for the people. During times of poverty and hunger, she made the taxes lower so she could make donations to the people in the form of food; and when there was problems to the people, she made her best to convince the other royals to help the people.

Despite her kind and devoted soul, she was soon a victim of the changing world. During the revolution, people were blaming the ruling royalty for all of the problems of the people, as they all were living in luxury while the rest of the population was facing hunger and poverty. It was not hard to paint her, a symbol of the ruling royalty, as a symbol of their oppression and of their problems.

The people were made to go against her, and she, along with the rest of her family, were overthrown and executed in the guillotine.

She did not tried to escape, and neither had she tried to plead for her life, not because of her pride, but because she had been convinced that it would be better for the people. She had been talked about how her lineage was bringing problems to the people, and how they needed to vanish so the people could prosper and move on.

She accepted these arguments, and as she did not proffered any complaints as she walked to the guillotine, and as her last words before she was executed were a single request: “Find a good home for Gracious Jewel; he really deserves to have a good place to live.”…

While she might not have been a heroine in the traditional sense of the world, she was the symbol of a whole era, and she was also dedicated to the people and willing to give her life for them and for what she believed was the greater good. She did so, qualified to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Gracious Jewel:_** This was her mount during her life, a giant peacock that could fly and carry her on its back across great distance, and some said that looked almost like a perfect sculpture of a peacock made in precious gems.

 ** _Guillotine Breaker:_** By calling this Noble Phantasm, she makes her loyal flying peacock be covered into an armor of precious gems that dazzles with the light of a million stars. She then makes him fly in direction to the enemies, hitting them all as a dazzling beam of pure light and beauty. This is an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Diamond Palace:_ ** By calling forth the nobility of the royal family, and she is able to materialize a gigantic crystal palace that covers an area and causes a rank up in all of the parameters of Mary and all of her allies. This is a B+, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.


	11. Kallin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because what can be more badass than a otter riding a shark?

**True Name:** Kallin

 **Also Known As:** The Shark Rider

 **Species:** Otter

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He has a chocolate colored fur all over his body, and a muscled form that reflects the life he had in the naval corps. His eyes are amber-colored. He is always wearing fine but light clothing of a sailor on his body, but they are usually hidden by the golden armor that he wears over his body, which protects him from damage. This armor is fine and is resilient, but it also has a special inner system that allows fluctuation, causing it to become very light, and giving him freedom of movement even if he is in the water.

Nautilus is a great animal, bigger than the regular white shark, and with bluish-gray coloration on his upper body and white on his underbelly. He always wears a saddle and a pair of reins that Kallin uses to ride him.

 **Personality:** He is a righteous and noble individual, with a personality that many would consider befitting of a knight. He is a man who has a great upstanding personality, and he often behaves into the designs of laws and traditions, and he respects laws as far as it is possible to him, and he will often act in defense of these laws, as long as he considers them fair and reasonable. He shows a clear enmity to the ones who are clearly outlaws, like burglars, scam artists, and especially pirates. He is also a noble man who can recognize and respect a good character, and he will often risk his life to help others who need help and to protect others from danger, even if this would means going against his own beliefs and even going against the wills of his Master. He also cares very much about Nautilus, even though everyone constantly tells him that an animal like that is unable to return the feelings of camaraderie and trust that the otter seems to have into the great white shark.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Nautilus, fried fish, spiced foods, swimming in the sea, spending some time with nice people

 **Dislikes:** Unreasonable rules, pirates, cruelty, seeing others in pain, injustices

 **Combat:** When he is in combat, his main tactic is using either his pistol or his sword as weapons in battle, but due to his decreased parameters as a Rider, he is not always a challenge for other Servants.

However, thanks to his _Warrior of the Waterside_  skill, he is able to gain a boost on all of his parameters as long as he is close to a great body of water. Also, only when he is at water he can summon Nautilus, and ridding the shark, he can make it attack the others and increase greatly his own fighting skills.

With the help of his _Rider of the Savage Sea_ , he is able to keep ridding Nautilus’ back even in dangerous and unfavorable situations, like in the middle of a great storm. He can also ride other things of the water with his ranks in Ridding, but the _Rider of the Savage Sea_ skill only works if he is ridding Nautilus.

His _Magic Resistance_ protects him from magic. Normally its ranks only protect him against part of the magic attacks of modern-day mages. However, when he is near a body of water, his _Warrior of the Waterside_  causes the ranks of his Magic Resistance to the highest possible level, turning him virtually impervious to magic.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D-->C+ (Knight of the Water) **_END :_** D-->C+ (Knight of the Water) **_AGI :_** B-->A (Knight of the Water) **_MAN :_** D-->B (Knight of the Water) **_LUK : _**C-->B (Knight of the Water) **_NP :_** A-

 **Skills: Riding :** As a member of the Rider Class, he possesses very high ranks in the Riding skill, which allows him to be ride to drive or steer nearly anything, with a particular inclination towards ships, maritime animals, and any other thing that moves across the water, what is a clear reflection of his story. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a warrior who lived near the end of the great Age of Gods, he possesses a certain degree of Magic Resistance, which can get increased by his Knight of the Water skill if he is near to a great body of water **C Rank -- > A Rank**

 **Warrior of the Waterside :** During his life he got famous for never getting too far from the water and from his loyal shark. Thanks to his ability, as long as he is close to a great body of water, like a river, or the ocean, he gains a boost in his skills and in his combat abilities, this being multiplied if he is ridding Nautilus in salt water. **A- Rank**

 **Rider of the Savage Sea** **:** During his life he rode the back of Nautilus across the ravaging sea, being able to stay on his back in the verge of great storms and even in dives to the depths of the sea. Some even say that, in more than one occasion, they travelled hundreds of nautical miles to be able to rescue people and capture criminals. This skill allows him to be able to ride the back of nautilus in any kind of circumstance and stay on his back without problems, even if it is into a dive to the depths or into the ranging surface of the sea. This grants him a bonus on all of his actions so long as he is into the back of Nautilus. **A Rank**

 **History:** His past is greatly unknown, but is supposed that he came from a poor family before parting to the seas. What is know was that, at some point of his life, he did what many thought to be impossible: he was able to tame and ride a great white shark, and use it as his official mount to cross the seas.

He was famous as a corsair, crossing the seas and fighting off pirates and any evildoer who tried to make problem into the great coast of his country. Soon he was recruited under the command of the crown, and soon he became a corsair of the sea, famous for his shark mount, for his amazing ability with a sword, and for his ability to ride his shark across vast distances of the sea. There was one episode in which he rode Nautilus across a ranging storm, and another in which he dove with him to great depths of the sea to rescue people from a sinking ship.

He made a name for himself as a man who would pursue and fight off any dangerous criminal who rode the seas, and he got famous for being the one who helped to bring down the infamous pirate know as Black Horn.

He served for years to the crown by chasing down pirates, finding lost ships and returning safely the ones who were kidnapped or lost in the sea. He was among the most famous and admired corsairs who ever moved across the sea, and his feats were so great that they became stuff of legends, and some even question if he really existed at all, even though there is a great deal of evidence that confirms his existence.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Nautilus:_ ** His gigantic white shark, which he tamed a long time ago and ride across the oceans. This shark is particularly big compared to other sharks, and is said to be voracious and not to allow anyone besides Kallin from ridding it. Till today it is still unknown how the otter managed to tame that animal and turning it into his mount. One of the most famous traits of this shark is its ability to be able to track smells in the water, being able to track down nearly anything that his master wanted him to track. This was used many times to find disappeared sailors and dangerous pirates. By calling out his true name, he can summon a great attack while he rides him, allowing him to attack with a great power, as if they both were a living missile. This is an A- Rank, anti-army/anti-ship Noble Phantasm.


	12. Long Kang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy from the Eastern Lands was an eccentric visionary who made himself a flying boat.

**True Name:** Long Kang

 **Also Known As:** The Sailor of the Skies

 **Species:** Giant Pangolin

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a giant pangolin, he is almost five feet tall, and he is the kind of individual that you can easily notice that is not use to combat. The plates on his body are all of reddish-brown scales, with his skin being of a darker and sharper shade of brown, and his eyes are both yellow like gold. His skin consists into black pants with red trimming and a golden robe with black and red details in it. He also wears an armor under it, and he is always wearing a red hat on his head, which he says that he “really likes the style”. His claws are big and they are all white in color, painted with some nail polisher on the tips, of a strong golden color, to denote the nobility he had in life.

 **Personality:** He was, and still is, a dreamer through and through. He is the kind of person who believes in the impossible, and who will never give up on trying to reach his goals, and will always support someone who is chasing their dreams, and he will always make his max to help them reach them. He is also a born adventurer, loving to depart on new explorations and to reach new heights that he had never reached before, if there is a corner of the map that has not been explorer yet, you can count on him to depart in direction to that adventure and to great doings. He is not really afraid to die, and he is perfectly willing to sacrifice and risk his life for the thrill of great discoveries and for the chance of seeing new things, and he is the kind of guy who gives little value to monetary gain, preferring the gratification of conquest and discovery over it.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Sweet bean dumplings, fresh ants, honey, his ship, exploring, knowing people who hold tight to their dreams, dreamers like himself, people who share his philosophies, having a chance to live new great adventures, exploring, seeing new and amazing things

 **Dislikes:** Being bossed around, people telling him what to do, people who get in the way of his discoveries, people who step on someone’s dreams for stupid reasons, acts of betrayal, cruelty, prejudice

 **Combat:** As a Rider, he does not possesses great deals of physical skills. Actually, he is not keen on direct combat at all, being very unskilled at fighting others directly, and lacking weapons or tactics besides his small knife and club. However, what he misses in physical prowess he more than makes up for the power of his Noble Phantasm.

His ship is capable of sailing through the air and has a group of archers in it that can easily defeat enemies. Also, thanks to his Voyager of the Clouds skill, he is able to ride this airship easily, as well as receiving several bonuses in what reflects to the ship itself and the crew, as if he had a combination of Charisma and is also able to come up with great strategies that involve his boat in a battle and in cornering enemies.

He truly is a great captain of the skies. That was the legend attributed to him, and sublimed as his Noble Phantasm and skills.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Voyager of the Clouds:** This skill replaces his Riding skill, which he would normally gain for being a rider. Since his flying ship was the only vehicle that he ever steered on his life, it is the only one he is able to ride, it and any similar flying devices, like planes and blimps. However, this skill also allows him to combine the use of Charisma and Military Tactics skills, but only in what counts on his own flying boat and its crew. **A+ Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** This skill comes from his condition as a Rider Class Servant, and it allows him to have a certain resistance to magic, around the same as an amulet that repels magic energy. At this rankong, it allows him to resist the effects of Single Action spells.  **D Rank**

 **History:** The legends depict him as a visionary and as a dreamer, who once dreamed about a great aerial vehicle that would serve to reach lands that before were deemed impossible to reach and completely out of reach to any other mammal who had not wings or a flying mount. These vehicles would be possible to be used by any mammal, of any size, and they would cross the skies with a great speed and skill, allowing lands to be explored to their max and dreams to be made true.

Many thought that his ideas were insane, and some even believed that he was far too lost on his own dreams to be able to see just how impossible it was what he was talking about. He, however, didn’t accepted what the world said to him, and he started to spend a lot of time working on the realization of his project.

It took him years of attempt and fail before he would be able to finally get a design that was functional. He took a boat, and attached to it two gigantic balloons, which where them fueled with hot air. This gave him enough lift so the boat would actually raise from the ground and float into the sky. Locomotion and steering were other issue, and he was able to solve it by using workers moving on gigantic mechanical helixes and a inboard steering system that is very similar to nowadays’ blimps. So, he was able to see his dream of a flying boat realized.

He spent the next months learning how to precisely maneuver his creation, and once he did, he departed in search for new adventures and explorations.

The stories of his flying boat soon started to spread across that land, and many would gather in the villages and look to the sky in awe every time that his flying ship was passing near. The stories were so great that it took very little time until he started to fall in the graces of the emperor with his invention.

He became an official exploratory of the skies and of the lands with his new machine, and he gained a great authority, given to him by the emperor himself. This, of course, generated envy between the circles closer to the emperor, and this soon turned into plots against him and his creation.

He continued to serve as the explorer of the emperor, and helped to enlarge the domains of his country, up until the day he and his crew were all victims of an ambush. The arrows and lances pierced the balloons of his flying boat, and he and all of his crew pummeled to their deaths.

Many centuries later, the original projects for his flying boat were once again found, and they served as inspiration for the modern blimps. His creation and the fame that it caused allowed him to forever have his name written in the Throne of Heroes, and have his status elevated to the one of a Heroic Spirit.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Precious Tempest:_ ** The legendary flying ship that he supposedly constructed by combining a regular ship with a system of hot air balloons, and even found a way to steer it while in the air. He is able to use this to charge at the enemies, and he is also able to call on the crew that was in it, which included a whole team of archers that can rain arrows over the enemy. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	13. John Philmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most recent ones to receive the title of Heroic Spirit, and he is one hell of a Rider...

**True Name:** John Philmore

 **Also Known As:** The King of the Roads

 **Species:** Cheetah

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He has a yellow fur all over his body, with several speckles of black all over himself, and with a white color on his chest and stomach, and with black areas on his tail and on his ears. His eyes are both of the color of a dark amber, and they have some kind of rebellious shine in them that makes others feel that he is the kind of people who hold on to life with all he can. He wears a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans pants, and a jacket of reptile leather that is black in color with orange and red trimming, and he is always wearing a pair of shades, which he rarely takes, and only when he wants to look someone in the eyes to be able to make a good point.

His car is black and red in color, and looks like it is brand new.

 **Personality:** He is the hardcore kind of guy and who lives to be the stereotype of the rebel driver of the open road, a kind of stereotype that he actually invented. He is a person who does not lowers his head for anyone and who ignores laws if he thinks they are not reasonable or if they are unfair and stupid. He is also a person who others can quickly realize that has his own set of rules and that follows only his own code, and he actually has a heart of gold, which makes him very good in dealing with other people. He also has a great care for his own car, to the point of treating it like it was a living being, and if anyone tries to make damages to his precious Betsy is going to pay dearly. He is the kind of person who don’t gets angry, but gets even, and is very inclined to try making justice himself and taking matters on his own paws.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Roasted chicken, old Betsy, root beer, ladies, having good chats

 **Dislikes:** Cops, people who get on his way, being insulted, strangers touching Betsy without his permission

 **Combat:** As a Rider, he is pretty weak physically, and this is made more serious by the fact that his legend is very recent, and this causes him to be very weak when compared to other, much older and much more famous Servants. Still, he is very superior to mortals, and he demonstrates it be easily breaking the arm of an elephant simply by flicking his wrist, and be tearing away the door of a safe with his bare paws.

His main form of locomotion, and his main weapon, is _Old Betsy_ , which he drives and often uses to trample people who are on his way. However, he can also make use of a small switch knife that he carries with himself, even though it represents a considerably low threat to any other Servant.

He often relies on his _Devil’s Blessing_ skill, which helps him get out of situations by luck, and he also relies on his _Charm of the Devious Gentleman_ to be able to make women fall for him, what can grant to him numerous advantages.

Also, his _Nature of the Rebellious_ Spirit skill allows his him ignore the effects of _Charisma_ from equal rank, allowing him to blatantly ignore influent individuals.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**E-->B (Devil’s Blessing) **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Riding :** Since he was summon as the spirit of the rider, he possesses elevated ranks into the Riding skill. However, since he was a driver of a vehicle, his skill mostly applies only to motorized vehicles, being greatly limited when it comes to living beings, like ostriches. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** As a Heroic Spirit that lived long after the end of the great Age of Heroes, he lacks a proper Magic Resistance. **\---**

 **Nature of the Rebellious Spirit** **:** Ever since he was young his only dream was to be free and to be able to travel from one corner to another of this corner on his car. Due to this , he gained the quality of being unable to create roots anywhere or to recognize anyone as his ruler. This skill negates any charisma skill of the same level or inferior. **B Rank**

 **Charm of the Devious Gentleman** **:** This skill allows him to be able to use of his charm to talk himself out of most situations. This skill grants him a good bonus in all of the situations in which his charm would be applicable, namely: negotiating with others and talking himself out of problems, and winning the heart of a woman. **B+ Rank**

 **Devil’s Blessing** **:** The gossip about him having made a deal with the devil before starting his travels was a way to justify his great luck and how he avoided prison and death for so long. This skill grants him a great bonus in luck, and helps him escape situations much more easily than he should be able. **C Rank**

 **History:** He made a name for himself as a driver of a great car who crossed the country from one end to another, all the while escaping form the authorities.

He started his life as a young man who dreamed of the purest form of liberty and into going on his ride to any corner of the map that he felt like going. He grew up to be an extremely charming man who was able to talk his way out of most situations and to make most women fall in love with him with only a look and a few well-chosen words of kindness and intelligence.

As he grew, he got his own car, Old Betsy, a car that he built from scratch himself. It was his pride and joy, and that was the car that he would use to travel from one corner of the map to the other, following only the wind and his will to be free and to travel.

That was how the next years of his life played on, with him moving free across the roads and escaping from laws and regulations whenever he got a chance. Despite his behavior, he was a good man at heart, and was always ready to help others with their problems, especially if said problems involved authorities and corrupt cops.

He was also famous because he somehow always managed to get out of any trouble that he could face on his way. Some attribute it to him making a deal with the devil before starting off his travels…

He became the symbol of the freedom that was still possible in that time that he lived, a time  in which the laws were not as rigorous and a man could live according only to his own sense of moral and honor. Even though he didn’t fought whole armies or monsters like the other heroes, he became a symbol of inspiration to others, and this granted him to become a legend, and have his name forever inscribed in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Old Betsy:_** His car, which he drove from side to side of the country during his life. Using her as his Noble Phantasm, he can now drive her across any road as it is envelop in lights, and he is able to use her as a weapon to run over his enemies, hitting them with the force of a locomotive. This is a C++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	14. Mortimer Garth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kangaroo riding a giant crocodile! Awesome level over 9000!!!!

**True Name:** Mortimer Garth

 **Also Known As:** The Crocodile Rider, The Hero of the Great Kangaroo River

 **Species:** Red kangaroo

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a red kangaroo, he possess a short red-brown fur, which black on his hands, and a white-colored underbelly, and with eyes that are brown like hazelnuts. His legs are strong and his arms are relatively small, but his claws look like they could make a good damage if he actually tried. He wears a pair of pants of brownish coloration, and a jacket on his body with many pockets in it, and he has some tribal painting on his arms, on his exposed chest, and on his face, denoting him as a warrior and as an adventurer.

Dandicus is a great crocodile, much bigger than any regular crocodile should be, much like his mother was. He is bigger than a car, and is big enough for Mortimer, an adult red kangaroo, to mount on his back with absolutely no problem, so you can have an idea of his size. His body is of a greenish-gray color, and his eyes are yellow and with slit pupils, so normal to reptiles. He is always wearing a saddle of good material and a set of reigns that allows Mortimer to have some deal of control over him, even though their relationship bases on trust, and the reigns are more for an occasional nudge on certain occasions. Dandicus too has some tribal markings on his body, and Mortimer says that is because “He was a hero on these adventures just as much as me! He deserves to receive the markings!”

 **Personality:** He is the kind of person who learned not to care about what others say, and he is sure enough of himself to be able to realize when he is right even if everyone else tells him that he is wrong. He is a kind soul who loves to help others, and who is incapable of harming young ones of any species. He loves to help and he will always do his best to help others into dealing with problems and solving them, and he will often put himself in a dangerous situation if this means helping others to solve their problems and saving lives. He is kind of a clown, and does not mind making a fool of himself if this will make others happy. He is also an adventurer, and he will never run away in face of a new challenge.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Dandicus, riding on Dandicus back, sweet food, living great adventures, helping others, rivers, his homeland

 **Dislikes:** People disrespecting him, being judged by others, prejudice, bullies

 **Combat:** He often will approach others with a club and a boomerang, both his main weapons. Both of them are not really Noble Phantasms, but they have the qualities of power as if they were a D Rank Noble Phantasm, and he can even borrow them to other mammals and let them be used.

 _Dandicus_ truly is his main way of attacking, and the big crocodile often attacks with ferocity and by biting with his jaws and whipping with his tail. However, the first approach actually is his mental effect, a manifestation of how the mere sight of that giant crocodile was capable of making enemies run in fear, and which can cause anyone who is not resilient to mental effect and fear to fell doubt. The Crocodile is capable of moving fast in the dry land, but he moves really fast when he is in the water, and he is able to trample nearly any animal on his way, and he can easily kill elephants if he actively tries.

His _Warrior of the Waterside_ skill applies to both himself and Dandicus, and it grants that both the Rider and the mount will have a great bonus in all of their attacks and fighting skills as long as there is a great body of water near them.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Riding:** As he lived and rode the great crocodile Dandicus, he was able to earn his place as a member of the Rider Class. As a result, he has an elevated rank in this skill, allowing him to ride nearly anything after he gets in the directions, save for the creatures of the Phantasmal Kind. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** Due to being a Rider, he possesses a certain degree of magic resistance, but it only allows him to resist Single Action spells. This grant him around the same protection as an amulet that rejects magical energy. **D Rank**

 **Warrior of the Waterside** **:** This reflects the connection he had with the river in his life, as he became the protector of all villages in its shores and rode one corner to the other of it in Dandicus’ back. Upon perceiving the presence of a waterside in his vicinities, he gains a bonus in attack, defense and damage. **B Rank**

 **History:** He grew up as a member of his community, and he lived a rather peaceful life, until the moment that his village was attacked by a giant crocodile. They were able to fight it off, but not before the crocodile, which was a female, left a clutch of eggs.

Due to common consensus, the eggs were destroyed, but one of them was left behind, and was found by Mortimer, who instead of giving the egg to the elders of his village, decided that he should keep it. He took care of the egg in secret and this egg hatched into a small crocodile, which he came to name as “Dandicus”.

For the following years, Mortimer cared for the small crocodile in secret, feeding it with fish and helping it grow. It was easy in the start, but as the crocodile grew, it became harder and harder to keep it in secret. Overtime, his village discovered, and they nearly killed Dandicus, who at the time, was around the same size that his mother had been before him.

Mortimer stopped them, and he run away from the village with the crocodile, which had, against all expectations, formed a bound with him. The crocodile grew up feeding with fish and birds, and it even allowed Mortimer to mount on its back and ride it along the edge of the river.

Soon, it came the moment when Mortimer guided Dandicus into another part of the river, which caused him to come across another village, where he already expected to be received with anger and mistrust due to his crocodile companion. However, they came across the place in the same moment a band of bandits was attacking the village. He just needed to move out of the water with Dandicus and that was enough to make all of the bandits to run away in fear.

That was a turning point on his story, for he soon started to be admired, and so was his loyal crocodile. Soon, he was doing the same for every single village that he found along the course of that river, and that was how he built a fame for himself as the defender of the shores of that river, which came later to be named as “The Kangaroo River”.

For all of his acts of bravery and for his fame, he got to be known in the story and in the legends, and had his name written forever into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Dandicus:_** The gigantic crocodile raised by him ever since he hatched from the egg, grew to trust him, and ended up becoming his personal and loyal mount. By calling out for his true name, he is able to cause him to charge at the enemy with an amazing power, causing a vast destruction in his path. If he is near a body of water, he is able to combine it with a powerful tidal wave that allows him to break anything in the path, increasing the destructive power. Dandicus also has a mental effect on others, making them feel fear as they see that big crocodile approaching them. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	15. Denzilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Rider loves her mount a bit too much...

**True Name:** Denzilee

**Also Known As:** The Great Whale Rider

**Species:** Giant Otter

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a giant otter, she is much bigger than a traditional otter, standing around five feet tall. She has a sculptural body, denoting the beauty that made any mammal, including a killer whale, to fall in love with her. Her fur is of a fawn coloration, with speckles of a very light brown in her neck and paws, and in her back. Her eyes are both of the color of the sea, a greenish shade of blue and deep. When she is summon, she is wearing a clothing that consists only in skin-thigh clothing of indigo coloration, which looks like the kind of clothing that would be good to someone who swims in the water, and it is the clothing that she uses to ride her beloved Harzan.

Harzan is a big killer whale of black and white color, and he wears a special saddle and harness that allows him to be ride by his beloved Denzilee.

**Personality:** She is a mammal who does not enjoys violence, and she rather solve all of her problems without using violence, even because she does not enjoys putting Harzan in battle. She is a kind soul who loves to help others, and who enjoys company and being accept by others, and she herself is very open-minded in relation to others, having very little kind of prejudices, and not being the kind of mammal who holds grudges, unless it is to people who hurt her beloved Harzan. She is the person who does not enjoys the cruelty and arrogance of mammals, and she finds most of them to be the kind that she’d rather keep distance from, save for the ones that are most pure and innocent, like Harzan is. He was able to captivate her heart, and she loves him deeply. She doesn’t really have a wish to the Holy Grail, but if she would make one, it would be to be able to stay with her beloved Harzan for all eternity, even if the only way would be for herself to turn into a killer whale herself.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Harzan, the sea, grilled fish, spending time with her beloved Harzan, knowing new people, being accepted, seeing new things, seeing a world that is becoming more open-minded to others, peace

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, arrogance, violence from the mammals, bad cooked food, seeing Harzan in pain or mistreated, prejudice

**Combat:** Being a Rider, she is not expected to have the greatest physical attributes. In fact, her own combat abilities are low, but she compensates with the power of a Noble Phantasm that truly is remarkable.

The main way of her going in battle is Harzan, her loyal and beloved mount/husband, which allows her to ride on his back while he appears and swim in an extra-dimensional water that he creates on his own. This allows him to swim in the ground, in the air, and even upward buildings and other constructions.

Not only that, but Harzan is also able to “dive”, and move into an extradimensional ocean. Moving in there, he is able to later emerge into another point of the ocean, which manifests into him appearing in the real world at a certain distance from the original starting point. This skill allows for a very practical transportation (if you can hold your breath as long as Denzille), and it works through a process that is very similar to the one behind the functioning of Reality Marbles.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Riding:** As a Rider, she receives elevated ranks in this skill, allowing her to be able to ride and drive all kinds of mounts and even all of the modern-day vehicles. She can ride anything, save for the creature of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** She possesses a certain degree of magic resistance, allowing her to shake off the effects of any spell that is bellow one single verse. This magic resistance is weak, especially when compared to the ones of other Servants, especially of the Knightly Classes, but it is to be expected from a Rider-Class Servant, even if she lived during the Age of Gods. **C- Rank**

**Bewitching Beauty** **:** She was famous by her amazing beauty, which was able to enchant the hearts of any males that she found, and even was able to win the heart of a great, primitive marine mammal. This skill reflects on this characteristic, this skill allows her to enchant the heart of any mammal male who look at her, making them be embellished by her beauty and feel like she is the only one who they will love. This can be resisted with Magic Resistance. **C Rank**

**History:** She was born and grew up into her homelands, which were part of a group of islands very far from the regular lands. She was famous for her amazing beauty, which was said to be able to mesmerize the heart of any mammal who laid their eyes on her, not mattering the species.

She grew up as an individual who dared things that others in her tribe didn’t, like swimming into the deep waters and traveling alone in between the islands. She demonstrated to be braver than many of the males, and this only increased into the way that she enchanted other individuals.

One day, her island was hit by a terrible storm, which caused many of their members to get lost. She was among the few who offered themselves to search for survivors and to try to rescue as many as she could. During her search, she ended up crossing ways with a great orca, which was one of the dangers of the sea.

She expected the orca to try to eat her, but the creature instead was letting out harmonic tones, as it swan around her nearly in a playful way. It seemed that even that bi predator had become embellished by her beauty, and was now under some form of spell.

She was able to use the help of the orca to rescue many members of her tribe, all of them completely stunned by seeing a member of their tribe riding the back of one of the most dangerous predators of the sea.

During the following years, she rode on his back to fish and to get food for her people, the orca proving again and again that it was totally loyal to her, as if it was trying, even if vainly, to win her love. And it succedded.

Denzilee had somehow fell in love with that creature, which proved to be much purer, truer, and kinder than any other mammal she had ever known. She even went to the point of getting married to him. Of course, this caused many eyebrows to be raise by her people…

**Noble Phantasms: _Harzan:_** The killer whale that she somehow managed to get to help her, some say by making it fall in love with her. This big orca is capable of swimming through tides and can serve as her mount through difficulties. Harzan is also able to swim into a reality marble created by both him and Denzilee, which allows him to move into extra-dimensional tides and reappear anywhere that is big enough for him to emerge. She can also ride him as an attack to their enemies. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	16. Saami el-Samaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fennec fox who rides a giant desert worm.

**True Name:** Saami el-Samaan

 **Also Known As:** The Worm Rider

 **Species:** Fennec fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a Fennec, he is a little over two feet tall, and he is not very strong, even though this fragile exterior betrays how resilient he actually is. His coat is of a cream color, very similar to the color of sand during the sunset, and his eyes are both of the color of rubies. When summon, he is wearing clothing that one would expect from a traveler of the desert, with clothes that are strong to protect him from sand, at the same time that they allow him to not feel too hot in the desert.

Sirvaan is a gigantic worm, with over twelve feet long, and with a body of brownish coloration and covered in plates. In its mouth there is a deadly beak, and it has six eyes green like emeralds. In the tip of its tail there is a mean stinger, and it wears mounting equipment for Saami to ride it.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who grew up in the deserts, and who has a knack for defying authority, in fact, he might sometimes go against his Master’s orders just because he feels like doing that, or because he didn’t liked the way that his Master spoke. He does not mean harm, however, and he will get serious when the situation asks for it, and he will be willing to obey his Master, as long as he don’t treat him as a slave. He is a mammal who grow up to not know roots, and he is the kind that only wants to live free and to go where he wants when he wants, and that is how he wants to live his life. He learned to enjoy the company of Sirvaan more than the ones of other mammals, once he many times saw how stupid and arrogant mammals could be, and this led him to develop a certain disdain for them.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Fried scorpions, being in the desert, travelling, being free, riding Sirvaan

 **Dislikes:** Being stuck, being told what to do, being bossed around all the time, cold climates

 **Combat:** As a Rider, he is not as strong as the Three Knight Classes, but he compensates for it with powerful skills and a strong Noble Phantasm. His loyal worm is always ready to answer to his command, and it is capable to digging through the ground easily, as well as carrying him on its back. He mastered a special way to remain on its back even when it is going in and out of the ground, and to perceive the world thanks to it.

In battle, he will often be on the back of his ride, with a long spear on his hand attacking the enemies, while Sirvaan will be attacking with its jaws and sting. However, a single touch of Sirvaan is usually more than enough to bring most enemies down with amazing speed. Also, thanks to his _Combination_ skill, he and Sirvaan share the same parameters with only the best of both, and as a result they fight in battle as if they were a single and powerful organism.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** E (B+) **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** D (B) **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Riding:** A skill that he gains as a Rider. At this ranking, it allows him to ride any kind of mount or vehicle with above-average skill, even the vehicles that did not existed in his time and even the likes of the Phantasmal Species. However, he is not able to ride the creatures of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to ignore the effects of magecraft to a certain extent. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore spells that are bellow two chants. However, it will not be able to protect him from the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals. **C Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** He was born in the time of the Age of Heroes, when the magic was still strong in the world, and his body seemed to have accumulated a great deal of this energy, turning him healthier than any other mammal. At this ranking, it turns him completely immune to diseases and poisons, no matter how powerful, and he has all physical damage towards him reduced by 3/5. He also has a very elevated ranking in END thanks to this. **A+ Rank**

 **Combination** **:** This represents how he is much more powerful when he is fighting by the side of his loyal worm. When he is mounting it, his parameters of STR and AGI become the one of his worm, turning him much more powerful in battle, and he can control _Sirvaan_ as if they were both the same individual. **B Rank**

 **Protection from Wind** **:** This is a “must have” skill for Servants like him, who cross the desert. This skill grants him protection from the effects of the wind and of the effects of sandstorms and similar events. At this ranking, it can protect him from magic regarding the wind and even from the effects of certain wind-based Noble Phantasms, if they are not too powerful. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was a regular member of a nomadic tribe of the desert, and there was little of special in him, save for the fact that since young it was noted that the boy seemed to be nearly immune to heat, he never got sick even once, and he seemed to be nearly completely immune to poison, as he could be stung by scorpions and snakes and fill nothing more than the discomfort of the bite. It seemed that no poison was able to affect him. This detail would later on be very important for his story.

One day, he was able to find a creature in the power of another tribe of nomads, and it was a creature that they had captured in a distant land, and that they planned to sell to the Maharajah as an exotic finding. This creature was a gigantic worm, said to be so poisonous that a single touch would kill any mammal.

This creature ended up escaping, and it was nearly able to kill some members of the two caravans, until Saami decided to step up. He was able to lure the creature by using a piece of lizard meat, and he was able to somehow tame it, and he discovered that he was able to touch the creature without being hurt.

This led the other caravan to hire him to be able to handle the creature, and this was what he did. He traveled with them for three months, caring for the giant worm and he came to see it as merely another animal, and to actually care for it, nearly as someone would care for their own mounting birds.

One night, when they were all sleeping, Saami decided to escape with the creature, and he was soon mounting the creature as it moved in and out of the sand, and Saami had som difficulty, but he was able to hold on to its back as it moved, and they both disappeared in the desert.

Not much is known about the time that they were away from everyone’s eyes, but what is known is that nearly five months later they both came back, and this time, the worm, which had been named Sirvaan, was wearing a saddle and reigns, and was obeying the commands of the young fennec, who was riding in its back like a knight in the back of a mounting bird.

That was said to have been just the beginning of their true story, a story that involved much trouble, danger, adventure, rescue, problems, and betrayals, and which would came to be known as “the Tales of the Worm Rider”, and this story is still know in the modern days. A story that tuned into a great legend, and that allowed him to have his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Sirvaan:_** This is the legendary Mongolian Death Worm that he rode in his life. This creature is a legendary monster that up until today some mammals still are completely sure that exists in their own countries, and in waste areas in general, making them pray to never find one. These creatures are famous for being so poisonous that they could kill a mammal who touches them, and they could burrow in the ground and attack from surprise, and they would feed on the bodies of the poor mammals who were unlucky enough to fall their victims. Sirvaan is one of those, and it is a great worm with a body on the color of sand and soil, and with several plates in an exoskeleton that covers its body, serving as protection. It has eight small eyes on the head, and it has a great beak that is easily capable of breaking the bones and ripping the flesh of mammals. This create is nearly completely blind, so it guides itself by using the vibrations of the ground, being able to locate everything that is moving over the ground. It can also burrow through the ground at an amazing speed, as if it was moving through water, and it is now even able to carry Saami with it as it digs into the soil, and it can use this to attack any enemy. Its body is poisonous, and this poison can easily touch any mortal mammal on the mere contact, while the Servants are merely slowed a bit and start feeling drowsy. However, it has a sting in the end of its tail that is capable of injecting a much more powerful version of the poison, which will pose a threat even to the Servants if they are stung, and in regular mortal life forms, the poison is so potent that it can cause living matter to simply dissolve. This is a B+ rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	17. Izel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This small mammal is a warrior who rides the interior of a great golem that he created.

**True Name:** Izel

 **Also Known As:** The Master of the Great Golem

 **Species:** Marten

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a little over two feet tall, with a weak building, which reflects a warrior more used to rely on magic than on direct combat. His fur is completely black in color, with some patches of red on his neck, on his hands and feet, and on his tail. His eyes are of a deep yellow color. When summon, he is wearing some sets of clothing that consist into robes of blue and green tissue, complete with pants and shirt, all of them lose enough to allow him to move freely. He wears golden armband and anklets on his body, as if a reflection of his position as an apprentice of the high priest

 **Personality:** He is an individual who takes very seriously the things that he believes to be his duty, including in what comes to serve and protect others. As a result of this, once summon, he will be deeply loyal to his Master, and will make an effort to serve them on the best of his abilities, wanting to fulfill his duty as a Servant and to thank them for allowing him to live this new second life. He is a person who is often making jokes, and who seems a bit of a prankster, however, he is also a very dedicated worker, and he will often prove to be competent and responsible to the ones around him, despite being somewhat obsessed with his work and in doing his job correctly. He might sometimes be completely obsessed with the building of his golem, once it is a great matter of pride for him, and he will try on his best to work on it, even if it puts him at odds with his Master. Due to the betrayal of his teacher, he is very insecure when with others, and despite his loyalty to the one who summoned him, he is paranoid with the idea of someone betraying once more.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** working on his golem, being useful, helping others, fresh beetles, black barriers, being admired

 **Dislikes:** The idea of being betrayed, people criticizing him for being meticulous with his job, failing, feeling useless

 **Combat:** He is a Rider, and as so, he is capable of riding anything, however, due to his Double Summon skill, he possesses both the qualities of a Rider and of a Caster, despite being officially a Rider. This is because he can be summon under both classes due to his unique life story, and he could still be summon under just one of these classes in the right conditions.

Due to his nature, he is very weak for a Rider, despite still being much more powerful than any mortal could possibly be, but he compensates that with the use of powerful magecraft, which had been lost after the end of the Age of Gods. He specialized in spells that revolve around the power of the gods, and he is particularly skilled in using magic related to fire, wind, and electricity. He is also very skilled in the use of magic for healing others.

However, his true power relies in using his Noble Phantasm. It is an extremely powerful creation, but it demands him to have his workshop and to actively work on it, what demands a lot of his time and a small fortune in resources. This turns it impractical in battle, and is hard to use his full power in a regular Holy Grail War, but once this Noble Phantasm is ready, it will prove to be one that is nearly impossible to beat, and will almost always guarantee his victory over his enemies.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A++

 **Skills: Riding:** He possesses this skill, which allows him to ride virtually anything. At these rankings, it allows him to ride most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, including the likes of Phantasmal Species. However, he is unable to ride the likes of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** He possesses the skill that allows him to resist the effects of magecraft from others, if he wants. At these rankings, he can effortlessly nullify the effects of spells that are bellow two chants, but it cannot protect him from the effects of Greater rituals or High-Thaumaturgy. However, he is able to use his own magic to increase the efficiency of this skill. **C++**

 **Territory Creation** **:** This skill allows him to control the ley-lines to be able to create his own “workshop” where he can work better on his own rituals and magic, and which is necessary for him to work on his Noble Phantasm. **B+ Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows him to construct magical artifacts, if he has the necessary resources and the needed time. He is able to use it to create artifacts and elixirs, as well as creating golems, and it is essential for him to construct his Noble Phantasm. **A+ Rank**

 **Double Summon** **:** He was a great practitioner of magic, and got famous for ridding his own creation, a mech-like golem. This skill allows him to possesses the qualities of both the Rider and Caster classes upon summoning, despite being officially a Rider. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He is the son of a god of medicine and healing, and so, he possesses a certain degree of divine power on his body. **C+ Rank**

 **Revelation** **:** This skill reflects the revelation that his father gave him in a dream, and it allows him to sense the better the best course of action to achieve a result. However, since he had only one revelation in his life, this reflects in this skill, which can only be used one time in the current Grail War he was summon. **D Rank**

 **History:** He was born as the son of Ixtlilton, his people’s god of medicine and healing. He grew up with his mortal mother, who cared about him very much, and made her best to raise him in this cruel world. As he grew up, he soon saw himself getting attracted to certain areas, which caused him to have a lot of interest into certain aspects of the world around him, especially the ones that revolved around the mystical secrets.

Due to his special ancestry, and to the talent that he had, he was soon invited to be an apprentice and servant of the high-priest of their land, and he started to learn all that he could. He proved to be a very promising individual, and he was an apprentice that learned all that his master had to teach him.

He grew as a talented priest, and also as a crafter, for her had great skill to work with wood and stone, being able to forge figures of stone that could serve as defenders. This caused him to be greatly admired by his people.

One day, he had a very strange dream, in which his father, ion the form of a black mask, appeared to him and told him about a danger that lurked in the shadows of the ocean, and that he needed to be ready. When he woke up, the young apprentice knew that he had a mission, and he immediately put himself to work.

He worked hard in this new mission, to the point of ignoring his other duties and responsibilities as an apprentice and servant, what put him at odds with his teacher, but he was far too focused on his current duty to be able to care. He had to complete his mission before the time was up, for at each passing night, the danger that his father told him about came closer and closer to appearing.

Eventually, it came the day that his father warned him about. The day of an eclipse, in which creatures from the underworld walked on the earth, and they threatened to destroy his land and the ones who lived in it. However, in that same morning, Izel had finished his work, and it was a great golem, and them, he entered in this golem, and form inside of it, he took control of that construct and used it as a weapon to fight the demons that attacked his home and his people.

He was able to use this golem to destroy the enemies of his people, and he was acclaimed as a hero.

However, in that same night, he was killed by his own teacher, who was envious of his skill and fearful of his talent. He wanted to kill him and take his creation for himself, however, the golem didn’t agreed with this, and killed the high-priest, before taking its master’s body and leaving, never to be seem again.

The story of the golem and its creator lived on, and this legend caused the marten to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Great Champion:_** The great golem/construct that he “piloted” in life, and that made him so famous in his legend. Despite the stories said that he fused himself with the golem and became one, this golem is actually more like a mecha, much like the ones of the eastern anime. The Golem allows someone to enter it, and once inside, someone who knows the controls can assume control of the golem and “pilot” it to fight. The Golem itself has many special attacks, all of them magic, and most of which may very well resemble the special attacks of mechas from anime. Also, to pilot it the person needs to have knowledge of the magic that is behind the contract, otherwise it might prove to be nearly impossible to control it, as if you are trying to pilot a spaceship without even knowing how to ride a bike. Of course, this construct has a potential for defense, and it might even be able to follow some pre-determined commands, as if they were “automatic systems”, like one that causes it to attack any enemy, and other that raises a protection field around itself upon being attacked. This Golem requires a special talent to be piloted, and while it is possible for others to pilot it, they can only do so if Izel is in the golem with them. The golem also shows to have some deal of self-consciousness, once it is able to recognize threats, as well as follow orders of Izel. The golem also will act on itself and attack someone who has killed his master, turning it into an avenging Noble Phantasm that will attack until killing the enemy or until destroyed. Due to its very nature, this is a Noble Phantasm that will take time and resorts to be ready, and this might limit its usefulness in a regular Holy Grail War, once he will have to dedicate himself to work in this golem and this means using time and resources, at the same time that he hides from his enemies. This is an A++, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	18. Waazir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hero is not one that charges in battle with weapons, but one that controls an ancient starship!!!

**True Name:** Waazir

 **Also Known As:** King of the Heavenly Skies

 **Species:** Sloth Bear

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a bear, he is nearly seven feet tall, with a body that is muscled, but with a “muscle gut”, which can also be described as a “beer belly”, result of his life devoid of true adventures, once he was not a warrior who went directly into battle. His fur is of a black coloration, save for a Y-shaped mark on his chest and for the cream coloration on his muzzle. He wears fine clothing of white color, resembling the ones of a noble from the land from which he originated, seeming heavily decorated.

 **Personality:** He is a noble ruler from legends, and as so, he acts regal and with honor most of the time, being the kind that usually treats others around him either as equals or as peasants, reflecting his upbringing as great ruler and king. However, he is not regal and worth all the time, for he has a much more mundane side, reflecting his nature as a person and not a legend. He is a person who prefers to avoid direct combat, mainly because he knows his own limitations and because he is not stupid to fight others directly, and he is also a glutton who likes to eat a lot, and has a laid-back personality that makes him prefer to relax and have fun instead of looking for battle. He is a fun individual to have around, and he will often offer others who he sees as his equals to enjoy a good time with him instead of fighting or trying to win the Grail and, if he has the chance, he will try to convince them to come to his side.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Parties, winning, being treated like royalty, good food, drinking, gambling, women

 **Dislikes:** Being disrespect, losing, being given orders, having to fight directly

 **Combat:** He is not the regular hero, and because of this, he is very weak physically, being very inept to direct combat. However, he more than compensates for it with the use of his Noble Phantasm, which allows him to use the weapons of his ship as a way of fighting his battles and winning against powerful opponents. Also he is able to compensate his natural inability to battle through the use of his _Imperial Privilege_ skill, which allows him to acquire several skills in battle.

He is also able to use some interesting kinds of magical weaponry when he is outside of his Vimana, and it reflects through the use of his _Item Construction (False_ ) skill, which allows him to have certain kinds of weapons with magical properties. This is not real magic, but it consists into “objects that were stored inside of his Vimana”.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** A++

 **Skills: Riding:** He was famous in life for having ride several creatures, as well as for piloting his great Vimana, which was a great ship that was created in a time when the mystery ruled the world. Because of this, he has the highest possible ranking in this skill. At this ranking, he is able to ride any mount and vehicle with an above-average skill, even the likes of the Phantasmal Species. However, he is unable to ride the creatures of the Dragon Kind. **A+ Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** He was a hero who lived during the high period of the Age of Gods, and he is a Rider, because of this, he receives some modest rankings in this skill. At this ranking, it allows him to easily nullify spells that are bellow two chants. However, he cannot protect himself from the High-Thaumaturgy and neither from the Greater Rituals, and he is also susceptible to the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

 **Item Construction (False)** **:** This is a skill that represent the capacity of him having with him objects with great magical power. However, he does not truly creates them, for they actually are objects that came from inside his _Vimana_. **A Rank**

 **Imperial Privilege** **:** This is a skill where, due to his insistence, he is able to acquire many skills, except the ones that are related to the body or to the nature of a Heroic Spirit. The main skills he gains are swordsmanship and archery, and also some combat skills. **C+ Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a very noble family, and he was declared the future leader of his country, and of the ones who lived in there. He was inexperienced, but he was soon able to learn how to lead the land he was entrusted, and he soon used all the time and influence that he had into finding new ways to defend it.

One of the ways that he found was using the knowledge left by his father and the contact with the powerful entities of the past, to be able to rebuild something that once was a legacy of his ancestor, and that could be used as a way of defending his land. That was how he could gain a Vimana, one of the rare flying machines that only the most powerful and influent of his country could possibly have.

His Vimana, in particular, was among the most famous and the most powerful among his land, and it soon granted him a great deal of fame in the lands, not to mention that it served very well as a symbol of his power and as a way of intimidating the enemies of his land, protecting it from attacks.

His fame soon spread, and the knowledge of the great Vimana that he was so famous for, a great, legendary hero, who wanted his Vimana in order to be able to achieve his great goals and to save many lives, eventually searched him. He at first hesitated, but eventually, he agreed into offering support to this hero by transporting him into his Vimana in direction to his goals.

This way, he was essential for the hero to be able to achieve his great goals, and this way, he assured himself a place into this great legend. Of course, this was only the first time that he was actually mentioned in epics, for he would appear later on in the stories of other heroes.

Soon he made a reputation for himself as a great master of a Vimana, who used his flying ship to carry many heroes to their goals, and was of a great support in many adventures. He was even able to attain his own fame, as a great traveler who used his flying ship to great deeds in life.

Despite not having been the traditional hero, he was able to help many heroes, not to mention that he achieved a level of fame that allowed him to have his own legend. This made him qualify to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Saanjh Vimana:_** The legendary floating ship that he had in life, and that gave birth to the earliest concepts of floating fortresses. This seems more like something came out form a sci-fi story than of an ancient legend, but only because it is from a time when the laws of magic ruled the world instead of the laws of physics. This great vehicle reunites all kinds of weapons and gadgets that many would consider more sci-fi than magic, like primitive Gatling guns of pure magical energy, projectors of force fields, and even primitive nuclear warheads. It is capable of flying at great speeds, as well as realizing very intricate maneuvers in the air, like making sharp turns and being able to dodge attacks from enemies. It also has its own camouflage system, which allows the whole ship to become undetectable to regular means of detection, in a manner similar to A Rank _Presence Concealment_ , allowing it to approach enemies inconspicuously and to attack at surprise. In addition, the ship has its own communication systems and is even able to fire lasers. This whole flying ship is an A++ Rank, anti-country Noble Phantasm.


	19. Shitala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great huntress from her clan and homeland.

**True Name:** Shitala

 **Also Known As:** The Queen of the Hunts

 **Species:** Leopardess

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is around four feet tall, with a sculptural, beautiful and strong body of a hunter. She has a fur of a golden coloration, with spot and rosette patterns all over her body, and white on her stomach, chest and jawline, where the patterns fade. She has eyes of a yellowish gray coloration. When summon, she is wearing clothing that consists into hunting outfit of black pants, brown shirt and skirt of the same color.

Shaar is a great ostrich-like mounting bird of feathers of a deep-brown coloration, and with eyes of a deep red coloration.

 **Personality:** She is a warrior who grew up as a country girl from a family of traditional hunters in her land, as a result of this, she grew up strong and determined, even to the point of others considering her a “tom-boy” lady. She, however, still has a hint of femininity in her, for she is the kind that enjoy taking care of herself. She is a person who enjoys company, and likes to spend her time with the ones who are nice to her, and she is quite of a show-off, liking to show her skills to others.  She is a person who is practical in her ways of acting, preferring to do things with goals, and not liking is necessary decoration on her body, despite taking good care of herself in terms of personal hygiene.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Riding, hunting, Shaar, having an interesting Master, proving herself to others

 **Dislikes:** Being underestimated for being female, receiving orders all the time, having to act like a “girly girl”

 **Combat:** As a Rider she relies on her mount to chase enemies who are too fast for her, but she is confident on her own skills. That is why she will usually approach the enemy without her mount first, making use of her arrows and of her spear to fight enemies.

As a hunter, she is specialized in the ways of tracking and bringing down enemies, and she will show to be quite efficient in it, approaching fast on the enemies and trying to bring them down as fast as possible before they have a chance to fight back. She will often make use of her _Alluring Nightingale_ skill to entrance others with her music and use the opening to attack.

On a difficult situation, she will resort to her _Protection of the Goddess_ to be able to counter the attacks of enemies and protect herself from damage for a short amount of time.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B-

 **Skills: Riding:** At this ranking, this skill allows her to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time she was alive. However, she cannot ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** At this ranking, this skill allows her to ignore the effects of spells that are bellow two chants, but it does not protects her from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Protection of the Goddess** **:** This represents the protection of Kali upon her, and she is able to summon is in moments of need, turning herself impervious to damage for a short amount of time. However, the usage of it is limited to a certain umbers of time per day, and there must be a time in between each use. **C Rank**

 **Alluring Nightingale** **:** She was say to have a beautiful voice that could enchant mammals and beasts alike. This skill allows her to use her singing voice to fascinate others. It can be resist with resistance to mental effects, but not with _Magic Resistance_. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born as a working cast, and she grew up to be a hunter, like her father was before her. She always knew that she was a source of certain disappointment to her father, because he had wanted another male to be a carrier of his name. However, she soon proved that she was able to be as reliable to carry the family name as any male would be, proving to be a better hunter than many of her clan were, including her brothers.

As she grew up, like all the others, she learned to ride the mounting birds, and the bird that she chosen was one particular that was famous for being wild and indomitable. Still, she was able to approach that creature, by singing to it with her beautiful voice, and it allowed her to approach and to actually mount it.

After that, she was the only one that managed to approach and ride that creature, and she soon demonstrated that she had got a mount that was able to keep up with her own skills. This creature was able to run faster than the cheetahs, and it had an envious jumping capacity, which outmatched even the ones of leopards, turning it into the perfect hunting mount.

Of course, she needed to have skill to be able to keep up with the power of her mount, and she demonstrated to be able to develop her own skill and style, which allowed her to attack while she was riding, even on the high speeds, so she was able to catch even the fastest prey. This allowed her to be considered the best hunter from the entire region which she lived, which was not small.

However, the main event of her life would be one that would involve a different kind of hunting.

She would eventually have been summoned by the great Kali to be her support in defeating a great snake demon. The young lady was surprised for she having been chosen, but she accepted the offer of Kali, and soon, she was companying the goddess in direction to that which would be the hardest hunt of her life.

It happened that said snake had ten heads, and if at least one of the heads continued alive, the other heads would be able to come back to life, so it was impossible to kill it. However, thanks to Kali’s guidance, Shitala was able to do it by using her amazing skill, and she managed to pull off an impossible movement, and fulfill this mission of slaying that dangerous beast, whose blood was later used to revitalize the land.

This has caused her to turn into a legend in her own country, and secured her place among the greatest figures of mythology, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Shaar:_** Her loyal mounting bird, said to be so fast that it helped her to reach any prey and take them down with her arrows and her lance. This bird was said to be the fastest ever breed in that land, easily able to keep up with the fastest mammals of the world, and with a jumping ability that would leave even the leopards to shame, capable of covering whole cliffs in only one jump. Now that it is summon in this existence, this creature is capable of running to speeds that would put a cheetah to same, and is able to pull out leaps that are capable of covering small buildings with ease. By releasing the True Name of this creature, she is able to cause this creature to jump at amazing speeds that are able to reach speeds so great that they cause sonic booms. This creature is also able to use this to make consecutive jumps, by landing in walls and other surfaces and propelling itself like a missile, allowing giving powerful attacks to the enemies. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Das Teer:_** This is a representation of the skill that she used to be able to defeat the gigantic snake that threatened to destroy her home and which proved to be difficult to defeat, unless she was able to hit ten different points at the same time. She developed a way of attacking in which she could shot ten arrows, in such a rapid succession that it was like the arrows were all shot at the same time. This has now been translated into this particular technique, which she can apply not only to her arrows, but also to her lance, and to any other weapon that she might chose to utilize. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to activate this technique, which allows her to release ten attacks with a weapon, so fast and precise that is like the attacks all happen at the same time. This can prove to be quite a challenging attack, being hard to dodge due to the amount of attacks that happen in such a short amount of time, and the speed also increases the damage of the attack. This can prove to be a very versatile Noble Phantasm, once she can use it in long range with her bow and arrows or in short range with her lance, as well as focusing the attacks in one single target or in up to ten different targets. This is a C rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	20. Aldrich Vulpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This vixen is remembered as one of the greatest pirates and sailors of history.

**True Name:** Aldrich “Crimson” Vulpin

 **Also Known As:** The Crimson Corsair, The Pirate Who United the World, El Temoroso Zorro Rojo

 **Species:** Red Fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is around 3,7 feet tall, and she has quite the sculptural body. Vixens normally are not very voluptuous, but she is a very attractive female, to the point of other mammals wondering how the ones around her could honestly not see her as a woman. Her fur is of a deep crimson coloration, with white on her chest, stomach and jawline, along with black fur on her hands, feet, ears, and on the tip of her bushy tail. She has blue eyes, and has a scar running over her face, result of a sword wound that she suffered early on her life, but it does not interfere with her beauty at all, and somehow makes her even more beautiful. When summon, she is wearing an outfit that consist into a crimson captain vest, and white pants. She also wears a brown and golden choker collar.

 **Personality:** She is describe as “a woman who is manlier than many men”. She describes herself as “greedy” and “selfish”, and this usually reflects in her way of behaving, and she often demonstrates to be more interested in getting gold and rich than in actually fighting enemies, even though she _does_ enjoy very much a good fight. She is also a great hedonist, and in life, she expended all the gold she got with drinks, food, and all sorts of pleasures. She is also a great libertine, and she often is seem hitting in anyone, regardless of gender or species, she could be classified as “pansexual”. She is also an individual who is not afraid to die, for she lives her life to the fullest and is ready to accept her end if it comes to pass. Despite classifying herself as “selfish”, she is actually able to care very much about others, and if her Master manages to win her admiration, she will often follow them to any battle and offer them all of the support in the world.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Drinks, gold, silver, gambling, testing her luck, navigating, being free, seeing this new interesting world, winning battles, proving herself, meeting some attractive individuals, eating a lot

 **Dislikes:** Men of law, being stuck, being bossed around, people who get in her way, planning, a Master who is cowardly or too righteous, arrogance from other mammals, tone-deafness, losing bets, owning money to others

 **Combat:** As a pirate, she is not the type to fight fair, however, she is also not the type to plan, preferring to charge into battle and attack with all she has, firing with her pistols. Her guns fire out blasts of magical energy, and each one of these magical bullets has enough power on its own. She is usually not afraid of anything, because she trusts in her luck, due to her Pioneer of the Stars, which increases her LUK in moments of necessity so she can escape from nearly any pinch.

She mainly relies on her pistols, but she also has a dagger and a sword with her, but she rarely uses them, for she does not feels very good with close combat. She might be lucky, but she is not stupid.

Her first Noble Phantasm, since she is a Rider, is the same ship that she captained in life, and which now can sail through the air and fire blasts of magic power from its cannons. She can summon it at will, and she can summon it partially, by materializing the cannons of the ship in the very air to blast at the enemies.

In situations of difficulty, it is not rare for her to use betrayal to win, usually by luring enemies to traps and using any chance that she has to bring them down. If the situation becomes really difficult, she will summon her second Noble Phantasm and she will use the whole fleet to blast the enemy with a great deal of shots from their special cannons that fire a barrage of magic energy.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** EX **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** It offers the same level of a protection of an amulet that rejects magical energy, cancelling out single-action spells. This low ranking in this skill is a result of her coming from a time when the mystery had become much weaker in the world, despite not having disappeared completely. **D Rank**

 **Voyager of the Storm** **:** She does not receives the traditional Riding skill for her class, but she receives this skill, which allows her to steer with perfection any boat or ship of which she holds the steers. This also allows her to gain qualities that mimic the traits of _Military Tactics_ (in what comes to ships and battles with ships) and _Charisma_ (in what refers to “crew”). After all, she _was_ the first mammal to circumnavigate the globe in a ship. **A+ Rank**

 **Honor of the Pirates** **:** She was one of the most famous pirates of history, and she got famous by her ferocity and cruelty, but also by her own sense of values. This is an amalgamation of _Mental Pollution_ , _Battle Continuation_ , _Bravery_ , and other skills. It becomes particularly strong when she has her sights into any form of riches, specially gold and silver. **B+ Rank**

 **Pioneer of the Stars** **:** As the first mammal to circumnavigate the globe, she was among the mammals who kick started the Age of Great Navigations, which changed the course of history and helped to shape the world as it is now. This skill allows her to cause voyages challenges considered “impossible” to turn into “events that can be realized”, reflecting into the very high ranking in LUK that she possesses. **EX Rank**

 **History:** Historically, she was famous as one of the greatest pirates of the history. However, in the registers she was depicted as a man. That is because her own crew believed that they would not be comfortable if they referred to her as a woman, so they referred to her as if she was a man. She barely minded, finding it rather amusing, just as she does when people of the modern day realize her identity and demonstrate shock for one of the most famous pirates in history being a female.

She was born into a very poor family, and like all foxes of her time, she had to deal with the prejudice of a world that saw her as nothing but a cunning mammal that was not worth of trust. She was able to survive this cruel world, and she managed to become a recruit into a pirate ship by disguising as a male, since females were not allowed in ships due to superstition.

Overtime, she found herself fitting perfectly into the life of piracy, and soon she was ascending, until she managed to turn the captain of her own boat. She continued to rise, accumulating fame as a great pirate, and overtime, she was able to build her own fleet of ships, each one commanded by someone who was deeply loyal to her.

She made a great name for herself as a pirate, and she got famous for being a pirate who was merciless in battle, and yet managed to be merciful with people who were nothing but poor souls who got caught in her way. She also got famous by her thirsty for treasures, for gems, for gold and silver, and for stealing it from every source she could, including from other pirates.

She also made a name for herself as the first mammal to circumnavigate the globe on her ship. Many say that she was the mammal who opened the gates for her home country to be able to start the Age of Great Navigations.

Despite her having been a pirate, and one with a very nasty reputation at that, she is still consider a hero. Because her actions helped to kick start a new age, because she was able to help some people in her quest for fortune and because she became a great symbol to the world (who still mistakes her for a male). For all of that, she proved herself to be worth of having her name to be write in the Throne of Heroes, even if it was as an anti-hero…

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Royal Scarlet:_** The same pirate ship that she captained when she was still alive, and she is now able to summon it as a great ship that can navigate both in water as in the air. She is able to steer it perfectly, and she can cause it to make its cannons to fire bullets of the purest magic power. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Crimson Wild Hunt:_** This is the sublimation of her as a symbol of the great navigation and of piracy in the end of the age of pirates. In addition, this represents how she was the commander of one of the most famous fleet of ships in the old world. By releasing the true name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to summon the ship of the fleet she commanded, and she is able to order then to attack the enemy with their cannons and guns at full power. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	21. Ahab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary mammal of the sea.

**True Name:** Ahab

**Also Known As:** The King of Fishers, “Old Thunder”

**Species:** Leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 5,2 feet tall, with a body that denotes a strong captain, and a posture that depicts a very strong and determined mammal who can be called “god-like”. The fur of his whole body is covered into a yellowish-brown coat of fur, with white into his stomach, chest, and jawline, as well as white on the tip of his tail. He has rosette-like patterns in black and orange all over his back and on the yellow part of his body. His eyes are both of a deep sea-green coloration, and only looking at them makes anyone clearly see the power and the obsession of this mammal. He still has one leg mission, and in its place, he has a prosthesis that has a rope that attaches it to his harpoon. When summon, he is wearing clothing that befit a captain, with white shirt, brown pants, and an indigo captain coat on his body and a hat on his head.

**Personality:** He was said to before having been a kind and determined man, who cared about others and put the good of his crew and friends above everything else, however, he has long ago changed his ways. Now he is a mammal who is often described in legends and history, being “the very personification of fanaticism”. He nurtures a hate towards any beast that comes from the sea, including some mammals, and he has a particular hate towards the creature that took his leg and his son, so much that his wish to the Grail would solely be face to face with it again so he could kill it. He is a man who is often in a desperate mood, and who never smiles or laughs, and who demands others to follow his instructions, and this, of course, puts him at odds with his Master. Still, he is a man who inspires respect and obedience with his mere presence, even to the point of gaining the admiration of anyone who sees him, being truly a “ungodly, god-like mammal”.

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Hunting, navigating, people who obey his orders

**Dislikes:** Sea creatures, being contradicted, people defying him, weak individuals, anyone and anything that gets on his way

**Combat:** As a Rider, the force of his power lies on his Noble Phantasms, which are his ship and his harpoon, both of which have some decent capacity in battle. His ship Noble Phantasm brings forth a ship with an undead and obedient crew and clouds of storm that can cover a wide area. He is also able to summon the crew individually, allowing him to have undead servants that obey his orders.

He also has a great skill in the harpoon, being said to have been the “keenest and surest” by a friend of him. He is a great warrior that can use the spear with a skill that rivals the one of the Lancer Class (and also allows him to be summon in this class). He is particularly skilled in throwing the harpoon, being able to hit nearly any target with his great skill in the spear.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Voyager of the Storm:** He was the captain of his own ship in life, and said to have great skills in navigating. This skill allows him to pilot any vessel recognized as a ship, and is also grants him great ability to lead a crew of a ship. **A Rank**

**Mad Enhancement** **:** At this ranking, it allows him to retain his ability to think and not receive any bonus. However, in moments when he has his sight into something that might be a sea monster, or when certain events trigger his anger, he flies into a rage in which he gains a bonus in STR and END, and loses some of his rational mind. **E Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** During his life, he had a will that never yielded to anything that came his way, and it allowed him to pursue the great sea beast without even flinching in sight of danger. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore physical pain and resist to mental damage. **B Rank**

**Mental Pollution** **:** This represents the madness that consumed him and led him into hunting that sea creature without caring about anything else. At this ranking, it causes him to have good chances of resisting any form of mental influence, but it causes him to be hard to come with a mutual understanding with his Master. **C+ Rank**

**Leviathan Hunter** **:** He dedicated the years of his life to hunt sea creatures, and as a result he became a master at fighting and killing them. He receives a great bonus in battle with any beast that came from the seas. **A Rank**

**History:** Ahab was born and named by an insane mother, who died one year after giving birth, leaving the young cub orphan. He stayed in orphanages until he was 18 years old, when he first entered into a ship as a boy-harpooner. He soon proved to be a strong mammal who was able to survive the trials that the sea gave to the young fishers.

Three voyages came, and he married a young girl, with who he had a son, both whom he loved very much. He continued to travel, and he saw distant lands, saw himself among pirates and among cannibals. He was able to fix his harpoon, said to be amazingly keen and sure, against foes much more dangerous than the sea creatures that he was used to hunt in the ship which he served.

Years passed, and Ahab captained his own ship, which he was able to save, in one occasion, from a terrible storm, which would have surely destroyed his ship and killed everyone, being able to port into the nearest place. Ahab had stablished a great fame for himself both as a fisher and as a captain.

One day, he decided to take his son, now 16 years old, with him into a travel, to start to introduce him to his job. However, that was when disaster stroke, for the ship was attacked by a great sea creature, which took many lives with it, including the one of Ahab’s son, as well as the right leg of the old feline captain.

The loss of his only child made Ahab fall into the deepest kind of despair, and this eventually drove him to a form of madness that made him focus on one single goal in his mind: to find that creature and slay it, no matter the cost.

The next years of his life were dedicated to hunt down every creature that could possibly be that great monster, and he soon made a name for himself as someone who hunt he creatures of the sea out of nothing more than personal gratification. All the while, it was clear that the loss he suffered in that horrible night had made him change, turning him into a person who rarely smiled and who seemed to always been in a desperate mood, never well but also never sick.

He continued to search for the beast who took his leg and his son, and he eventually found it, and he was able to go to any lengths to be able to kill that beast. He coerced his own crew to help him in his obsessive quest, and was willing to throw overboard anyone who even mentioned the possibility of giving up.

When the sea creature finally was sighted, seeing it has made Ahab throw away every bit of caution, and order his whole crew to go straight for the beast. The creature destroyed the ship, and Ahab himself, unable to give up his quest for revenge, barely minded. He wanted to chase the creature, so he tied the rope of his harpoon on his own leg and harpooned the creature, so it would not be able to escape from him. He was dragged to the depths as the creature dove, and he never resurfaced again.

Of the crew of over 40 mammals that served Ahab in that trip, only two of them survived and returned to tell the story, which would later be turned into a romance, which would spread the story of Ahab across the globe, making the mammal turn into a legend, and consequently, making him have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Pequot:_** It was the great ship that Ahab inherited and captained in life, and which he used to travel many times and to go after the “despicable sea beast” that he so much desired to slay. This great ship is capable of sailing through water and through air, and it can serve as a great ship, capable of holding dozens of mammals inside of it, and having a lot of inner space. Along with the ship, he is also able to summon his own crew, which was dragged with him to the depths and now manifest as skeletal mammals that obey his orders without questioning, much like he had wanted them to do when they were alive. He is also able to summon a powerful storm along with the ship, a manifestation of the time when he was able to steer the ship through a terrible storm. This is a B+ rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

_**Harpoon of the Great Fisher:**_ The same harpoon that made him so famous for being sure and keen, and which he used in all of his hunts, including the one that cost him his life. This weapon is a harpoon that is connected to a long and powerful strand of rope, which is said to be indestructible, and being permanently attached to his prosthetic leg, which means that once a target is caught, it will be attached to him until the harpoon is released. By releasing the true name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to propel the harpoon with such a strength that it can pierce anything, and with a precision that makes it nearly completely sure to hit the target. Upon hitting, the harpoon fixates itself to the target, making it impossible to remove it without causing heavy damage, unless Ahab himself decides to release the harpoon. This is a C++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	22. Fridmund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great king of vikings.

**True Name:** Fridmund

**Also Known As:** The Great Viking King

**Species:** Polar Bear

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a polar bear, he stands 9,6 feet tall, and has white fur all over his body, and eyes of a teal  blue coloration. His body is muscled, as it is to be expect from a warrior who was a Viking in life. When summon, he is wearing the vestments typical of a Viking, made out from the skin and feathers of arctic birds, and wearing an armor of leather of arctic reptiles on his body.

**Personality:** He is a warrior that was hardened by years of battle, and he demonstrates it in his way of acting and of treating others around him. He is a person who is use to survive in a harsh environment, and because of this, he is used to enjoy every moment as if it was the last, and of acting the way that he wants, aiming only to his survival and to achieving what he truly wants in his life. This might make many see him as rude and even as a savage, because he seems to search for what he wants and he seems to have views on life and death that seem to almost be cruel. However, underneath it, he is a man who actually is able to care for others, and who wants to live his life with freedom and dignity, as best as he can. When he deems someone to be worth of his trust, then he will act loyal to this person. When summon, he will see his Master as someone who convoked him for battle, however, in order for his Master to earn his respect and cooperation, he will have to prove themselves a strong warrior.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Battles, good beverages, feasts, fish, attractive ladies, making good comrades in battle

**Dislikes:** Having to answer to a weak Master, cowardice, being stuck, being disrespected

**Combat:** He is a very strong Servant, and he is famous for his way of fighting, that is classic to a Viking, and involves attacking without mercy, without giving the enemy time to think or react, and attacking with a wild abandon. Of course, this way of fighting also qualifies him to be summon under the Berserker Class, so much that he possesses the _Mad Enhancement_ skill even as a Rider, even though in a very low ranking.

In battle, he will count with his power in battle, and attacks with determined movements, that are very close to the fighting style of a Berserker in battle. In battle, he will use _Tordenvejr_ to fight enemies, delivering blows capable of cutting limbs off. In moments of need, he will also release the True Name of this axe to be able to slice through others.

In moments of need, he will summon the power of the _Odins Krigere_ to summon an army of warriors, and he might also use the power of his _Warcry of the Warrior_ skill to increase their coordination in battle through affecting their morality, turning them into an even greater threat to his enemies.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Voyager of the Storm:** This skill is a manifestation of his fame as a captain of a ship and as a great sailor, and it allows him to command and ride any vessel that moves across the water. Since captaining a ship also involves sailing and a crew, it also amalgams _Charisma_ and _Military Tactics_. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to ignore the effects of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify effortlessly the effects of any spell or hex that is bellow two chants. However, it is unable to protect him from the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, and he is still susceptible to the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** This represents his ability to survive and his personality of who does not know when to give up. At this ranking, it allows him to continue to fight in despite of injuries, as long as he does not suffers one that is effectively fatal. **B Rank**

**Mad Enhancement** **:** He possesses this skill at a low ranking, in a way that it does not interfere with his personality and neither increases his parameters. However, in moments of a great heat of battle, he can summon a rage that increases his STR and AGI values while takes away his ability to think, reducing him to a savage battle machine. **E- Rank**

**Warcry of the Warrior** **:** He was famous for leading warriors in battle, and this skill is a representation of this. By shouting out with great fury and determination, he is able to increase the coordination and morality of the ones who follow him in battle. **A Rank**

**History:** He was a Viking, and he became one of the most famous ones of history, both because of his ferocity in battle and for being a great leader among his own people.

It is known that he was born from one family of a great village of Vikings, and that he soon grew to follow the examples of his people, being savage, ruthless, strong, merciless, and never knowing defeat or surrender. This was how his people where, and it was how the great gods wanted them to be, and that was how he grew up and lived.

 As he grew up, he was able to grow in reputation on his own village by defeating several enemies in fights, and he was soon able to gain the right to defy the leader by a great demonstration of courage, which was made by killing a great sea beast. He won the battle, and by the rule of his tribe, he became the new leader.

Some say that he was such a great Viking, that he was able to conquer the favor of the gods, who bestowed to him a magical axe, that was on the same level of the hammer of Thor, for it was made from the same enchanted metal.

After that, he was set on new conquests, and he was able to guide his tribe into new conquests, by attacking the distant people, fighting great battles, and conquering great treasures from their pillages. Not only that, but he was also able to attack and subjugate other Viking tribes, which were soon put under his command, and bow down to the great and ruthless warrior.

This way, Fridmund came to become the closest thing that the Vikings form that time had of a king. He was famous for ruling with violence and fear, and for killing anyone who angered him in any way. Still, he was admired among his own people, as a paragon of what they could become, and as a symbol of their power and of their greatness in the eyes of the gods.

The stories of his savagery and of his conquests spread across the lands, and he was loved by his people and feared by the other mammals, and he was very frequently referred to as the one and only true king of the Vikings.

These deeds all granted him to turn into a living legend, and this caused him to have his name written forever in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Valhalla:_** This is the legendary ship that he commanded in life, which was named after the great kingdom of the gods, to which the souls of the warriors went after their deaths. This ship served to him through several conquests and pillages, and it was able to carry his whole band, a group of individuals who were as blood-thirsty, violent and cruel as he was, and who were willing to follow their noble leader anywhere he went, and to kill and pillage on his command. Now he can summon this as a Noble Phantasm, capable of floating and sailing through the air, and which serves to attack and advance against the enemies. By releasing the True name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon a great storm that follows his ship, and which can cause widespread destruction as the ship rides it. This is an A rank, anti-country Noble Phantasm.

**_Odins Krigere:_** This is the band of Vikings that followed all of his commands, now sublimed as a small army that he can summon as a way of attacking enemies. These warriors are strong individually, some of them enough to be able to deal with the weakest servants, but they hold no chance against high-quality Servants. However, they make up for this individual weakness through the combination of their numbers and of their coordination in battle, which is strengthened by the power and encouragement of their leader, the great Fridmund, who is able to elevate their moral in battle to allow them to be able to overwhelm even the strongest martial-oriented Servants, maybe even Sabers. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Tordenvejr:_** His legendary axe, said to be forge from the same material from which was made the legendary hammer of the god of storms, Thor. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he causes the axe to be involved in the power of storm, and he can throw it to the enemy, where it flies in high speeds and causes massive damage to an area, before it returns to his paw. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	23. Vortiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jousting night, and one that was very dear to Leonidas himself.

**True Name:** Vortiron

**Also Known As:** The Great Jousting Knight

**Species:** European Moose

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a moose who stands 7,5 feet tall, with his big antlers making him look like he is a little over eight feet, and he has a strong body that reflects a knight of the Table Round. His antlers are magnificent, and of a strong ebony coloration. His fur is of a grayish-brown coloration, with black on his back and with a lighter shade near his hands and feet. His eyes are of the coloration of gold. When summon, he is wearing a silvery armor with bluish-green tissues on his body, which befits a knight like himself.

**Personality:** He is a person who cares about the others around him, and sees his duty as am important thing, especially when it comes to protecting the ones who need his protection and the ones who are under his responsibility. He is a person who shows control over his emotions, only losing control over them in the most dire of situations, and he is often acting as a voice of reason for others. Due to his control, others might mistake him as cold, but nothing could be farther away from the truth, once he cares about others and about their well-being more than about his own, or even than his own duties. He carries regrets for not being there for Leonidas when he needed, and in this new life, he promises that he will not fail to his Master, who he will see as a young one that is under his protection, just like Leonidas once was…

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Fresh apples, sunny days, walking around, helping others, children, seeing others smile

**Dislikes:** Having to answer to a tyrant, cruelty, injustices, people threatening the ones under his protection

**Combat:** As a Rider, he is expect by others not to be as strong in battle as one of the Three Knightly Classes. However, he is able to surprise others with a great power, which comes from a great legend associated to him, as well as by the power of his _Blessings of the Ends of the World_. Due to this, he has an amazing power in direct combat, which allows him to keep up with the strongest Servants, including the Saber Class.

His main weapon is Rhongomyriad, the legendary spear that Leonidas gifted him with. This is a powerful weapon, which is able to pierce metal as if it was paper. He also counts with his mounting bird, _Ardivere_ , and it is not rare for him to combine both Noble Phantasms, bringing forth all of his fame as a jousting warrior.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B-->A **_END :_** C-->B **_AGI :_** B-->A+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Riding:** As a knight of the table round, and a champion of jousting, he was able to master all kinds of mounts. This skill reflects his ability to master any kind of ride, and at this ranking, it allows him to hand le most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that didn’t existed during the time he was alive. However, this does not allows him to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to resist to the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the effects of any spell or magic that is below three verses. Even the Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy have problems to take a grip on him. **B Rank**

**Blessings from the Ends of the World** **:** This skill is possessed by the ones who are the holders of the legendary lance Rhongomyniad, as Vortiron himself does. Having the spear that is an anchor of the supernatural with the world of mortals, he receives protection from the Ends of the World itself. Due to this skill, with the exception of MAN and LUK, all of his parameters are ranked up during battle. **EX Rank**

**Military Tactics** **:** When he was alive, he was one of the knights who lead the armies of King Leonidas into the great battles of the king. This skill allows him to apply his tactical knowledge in battles of great groups. He is able to use it to inspire troops and to affect the efficiency of anti-army Noble Phantasms, both his own and of others. **C Rank**

**Calm and Collected** **:** This skill is a representation of his fame as a knight who was able to maintain his calm in any situation, never letting his emotions get the better of him. This skill is a manifestation of this, it allows him to ignore the effects of magic that should affect his emotions, allowing him to ignore the effects of fear and mental pressure, and he is able to ignore charm to a certain extent. **B Rank**

**Oath of the Protector** **:** This is a representation of his oath and duty as the protector and tutor of Leonidas, and also his own regret of not having been able to make more for him and neither be there for him in his worst moment. This is a skill that allows him to compromise himself as the protector of someone else, usually his own Master, and this allows him to gain a bonus in all actions that are directed to the protection of the one who he defends, this is a symbol of his dedication. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a young knight in the time that the previous king died, and he was the one who his loyal mage entrusted to be the tutor of the young cub, son of the king, and future king of the kingdom. This was hard to him, but soon he saw himself tutoring that young lion, helping him to grow as a person, and teaching him nobility and honor as the young lion was prepared for his mission.

He came to care for that young lion, as if he was his young brother, and he wanted him to grow not only as a king, but also wanted him to grow as a person. He was one of the people who Leonidas came to know Leonidas before he became king, and who was watching over him as he removed the sword of the stone, and when he first insured his place as king.

He was famous as one of the first knights of the table round, and also as the oldest, and also for being the best jouster of the kingdom, being able to bring many enemies down without ever falling, and this fame soon spread across the land, with many adversaries coming to challenge him for the glory of the jousting fields. This skill, along with the great trust that he had in this moose, who was like his older brother, was what made Leonidas trust to him the legendary lance, Rhongomyniad.

He was by the king’s side during the golden times of his ruling, and he was also by his side when things started to go wrong.

He was there to support Leonidas and to give him advices by the time of the death of sir Laval, who was killed by Leonidas himself, something that deeply affected the king of knights. Seeing the king suffering like that was something that caused Vortiron his own suffering, and he wanted, more than anything, to give the king his support, so he could achieve his own happiness.

However, things would get even more difficult when, just a few years later, it was revealed a great betrayal. The unfaithfulness of the king’s promised wife with the knight who he trusted the most. This was a moment when the knights had to council a hard decision of Leonidas, who end up putting that knight, who was his best friend, to death. This was something else that caused a great suffering to the king.

Upon the sentence of death, Vortiron and another knight were put to watch the condemned knight, to ensure that he would not be able to escape the decision of the king. All the while, Vortiron looked from the condemned to the king, wishing that things could be different. He already knew that he was going to need to support the king after this was all over.

However, fate seemed to have different plans.

Duyring the execution, the hippo who was the adoptive son of the condemned, jumped into the place and tried to save the life of his father. Naturally, Vortiron and the other knight had to jump to action, to prevent something tragic from happening, but that hippo proved to be too much of a challenge even to them.

The first knight was killed in one blow, while Vortiron was mortally wounded. The hippo could not save his adoptive father, but he was able to take the lives of two knights, one of them was someone who was very dear to Leonidas himself…

**Noble Phantasms: _Ardivere:_** This was his trusted mounting war bird, which was said to be a very beautiful animal, who also had a great strength, enough to be able to carry him through great distances and to run at very great speeds, carrying him along with his fellow knights from a corner to the other of the kingdom and even to the neighbor kingdoms. This animal was trained by him to be a great jousting animal, and was among the animals who were breed specially to serve as the mounts for the knights, and so, it was much more majestic and powerful than the regular animals. By releasing its True Name, he is able to cause this animal to ride at amazing speeds, being able to reach distant places in a short time, as well as charging into enemies with his jousting lances, being able to use the momentum as a great source of power. This is a B+ rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Rhongomyniad:_** The legendary lance that was one of the weapons that king Leonidas would have received from god as the tools to defend the land and stablish his kingdom. This is the weapon that he gave to Vortiron, the one who cared for him since he was a cub, and who was like an older brother to him ever since his birth. This lance is said to be one of the pillars of the world, an anchor that fastens the whole world together, as if it was a pillar of light. This weapon is still regarded as a “weapon of the end”, a pillar of light that comes from heaven to deliver the divine retribution, as this spiral Lance is able to pierce through virtually anything. By releasing the power of its True Name, he is able to cause the lance to acquire a heavenly brilliance, with a power that was only seen in the great Age of Gods, and he is able to charge with it (usually with his trusted Ardivere) into the enemy, forming a powerful attack that can pierce any protection and that can destroy nearly anything that is on its path. This is an A++ Rank, anti-fortress Noble Phantasm.


	24. Benjamin Nutfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goose-riding squirrel proves to everyone that size doesn't always matters.

**True Name:** Benjamin Nutfield

**Also Known As:** Rider of the Goose

**Species:** Red Squirrel

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a red squirrel, he stands around 8.7 inches tall, with fur of a red coloration and thick all over his body, with long and pointed ears and with eyes of a deep-hazelnut coloration, as well as a long and bushy tail. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that fit an explorer, with white pants, a blue vest over his body and with some garments of gecko’s leather over his body, most of which serve to hold on objects.

**Personality:** He is the kind of mammal who loves to prove himself, and who has the spirit of a true explorer and adventurer, hungering for moments to go out to find and see new things, and demonstrating a kind of bravery that might even cause others to think that he is crazy, or that he does not fear death at all. He is always ready to prove himself for others, and the best way to induce him to do something was to say that it is too big of a challenge to him, and this easily will push him to jump into the adventure without a second thought. He is loyal to his allies, and he is willing to take all risks for the team and to help others the best way that he can, even at a personal cost.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Proving himself, being useful, exploring, seeing new things, nuts, Rodolfo, making new friends, beautiful sceneries, traveling, good challenges

**Dislikes:** Being underestimated, cruelty, arrogance, prejudice

**Combat:** As a Rider, he is the kind that is not as strong as a Three Knightly Classes, and even more because of his size and species, but he is still a warrior who has great skills that allows him to fight in battle. Mostly, he resorts to the power of his Noble Phantasms.

First, he resorts to _Rodolfo_ , who is the kind of creature that he can summon in nearly any moment, and that can carry him through great distances and at great speeds. Rodolfo is strong enough to carry a buffalo with its paws, he is also able to materialize bombs in between his feet, that he can easily throw or drop at the enemy as a form of attack, and these bombs are made of condensed magic energy, turning them dangerous even to other Servants.

His second Noble Phantasm is his flute, which he can play in order to generate a magic effect that fascinates others. This is the kind of Noble Phantasm that does not causes damage, but that leaves the enemies open for attack, or that allows him to make a quick escape if the situation is proving to be too difficult for him.

The good of these two Noble Phantasm is that they consume a minimal amount of mana, and it allows him to use them nearly freely in the battle without risks for himself or his Master.

_The Great Bombardment_ is his ultimate Noble Phantasm, and while it consumes a great amount of mana (when compared to the other two) it is a powerful attacks that can defeat most Servants in the advent of a direct attack.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Riding:** As a Rider, he has this skill as a class skill, and it is at a very high rank, as it is to be expected... At this rank, he is able to ride anything with an above-average skill, with the exception of the creatures of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As a Rider, he possesses this skill at a certain rank, but is not very high, once he lived after the end of the great Age of Gods. **D Rank -- > C+ Rank (Unyielding Will)**

**Unyielding Will** **:** In his life he was said to have persevered through the hardest times, and his will to prove himself has led him to complete many adventures in company of the great explorers. At this rank, this skill allows him to ignore 1/3 of the damage that he receives from physical and magical attacks, and it even allows him to increase the power of his own _Magic Resistance_ , only with is mentality of “I’ll never give up!”. **C+ Rank**

**Animal Dialogue** **:** He is able to communicate with birds. Actually, he doesn’t talk to them, but he is somehow able to cause Rodolfo to transmit his ideas to other avian. The process is somewhat of a mystery… **C Rank**

**History:** He was a young little squirrel who dreamed of doing big things. He was a dreamer, and he wanted to pursue this dream of being a great explorer, much like the ones who traveled to the New World in search for wonders and adventures.

However, every time that he tried to offer himself to be an explorer, he was laughed at, and they just told him time and time again that he would never be able to survive the challenges that the trip presented.

His life made a changing turn one day, when he was just entering in his twenties, when he came across an interesting bird that he had never saw before. It was a migratory goose, coming from the New World. It had been brought by the explorers in their ship, and it had managed to escape, but it was heavily wounded.

Benjamin took care of that bird, and in the process, he started to make it trust him. Overtime, he bird was finally completely healed, and it wanted to fly somewhere, probably back to its home. However, Benjamin got worried about the safety of the bird, which he had named Rodolfo. He decided to go with it, and so, he armed himself with all the exploring material he could and started to fly with Rodolfo.

Overtime, they were able to reach the ship of the explorers, and you can imagine their surprise when they saw the very same little squirrel who wanted to join them months earlier ridding a bird and landing on their ship. They ended up allowing Benjamin and Rodolfo to go with them, but they were sure that the squirrel and his bird were going to be either useless or a nuisance.

They couldn’t be more wrong.

Benjamin revealed to have skills that helped the explorers to tame that wild land, like musical skills that were able to captivate dangerous beasts, and when he was able to cause Rodolfo to lead a whole flock of goose, all of them armed with bombs, and used them to bombard the enemies of the explorers.

The little squirrel became a symbol of little mammals doing great changes, and he had his name written in the legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Rodolfo:_** The same goose that he managed to tame and make into his personal mount, and that guided him all the way into the New World after the ships of the explorers and was what helped him overcome so many difficulties. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Black Moon:_** The flute that he used to create a melody that allowed the explorers to pass through the crocodiles without them attacking. This has been sublimed into this Noble Phantasm, which is normally is in a compact size, but can grow very much and become a very interesting instrument. When he plays this instrument, it generates a hypnotic song that is able to cause most creatures to become fascinate with it, causing a mental effect that can affect even other Servants, but can be blocked by Magic Resistance, Bravery, and other similar skills. This is an A+ Rank, anti-mind Noble Phantasm.

**_The Great Bombardment:_** This is the sublimation of the greatest episode of his life, when he was, somehow, able to cause Rodolfo and a whole flock of wild gooses to carry bombs and drop them in the target. By ridding his goose, he summons a gargantuan flock of migratory gooses, each one carrying a bomb in their paws, and he makes them all drop them into the chosen area, bombarding the place with an explosive cargo that delivers massive damage. This is a Noble Phantasm that uses quantity to be able to cause massive damage to anyone who is caught in the path, due to the amount of explosions that happen all at the same time. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	25. Iacina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloths can also be hardcore.

**True Name:** Iacina

**Also Known As:** Rider of the Harpy, The Icamiaba

**Species:**  Three-toed sloth

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a sloth of her species, she stands around 2.6 feet tall. The fur on her whole body is of a grey coloration, with a greenish shade to it, due to the algae that grows on her fur (something quite common for sloths of her time), and she has a white face with black markings around her eyes and on the sides, as well as long and white-colored claws. When summon, she is wearing only a skirt made out of leaves and feathers, and a great collar in her neck that goes over her chest and covers her breasts (a common style of clothing of her people and time, reflecting how in tune they were still with the nature).

**Personality:** She is a person who clearly loves adventure, and who does not take crap from others. She is very energetic, and is hard to make her stop for too long, something that many consider highly unusual for a sloth, and still, she is the kind of mammal that will jump into adventure and move ahead. She is a woman of action, and while the rest of her people preferred to take their time (hence the belief that sloths are slow), she was the kind who would always be ready to go from one point into another. A proof of it is that, unlike modern sloths, she tends to talk in a speed that other mammals consider “normal”, and make movements in faster way. She also tends to be straightforward in her desires, and she often uses aggressiveness to assert things, like giving someone a hard slap in the head to make them stop something.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Fresh leaves, sunny days, adventure, seeing new things

**Dislikes:** Mammals’ misconceptions about her people, being insulted, being forced to stay still

**Combat:** She is a Rider who can be a surprisingly strong enemy, and, despite her own natural slowness as a sloth, she is able to be surprisingly nimble. Of course, she is slow when compared to other Servants, but she is still able to move at speeds that are close to 100 mph. Also, she is strong enough to rip the jaw of a bear in one swipe of her claws.

In battle, she will prefer to go into a direct combat when there is the need, and she will show no fear or hesitation. She will frequently go while riding her loyal _Jacirei_ , using his own speed to compensate for her own slowness of movements, and she will often be holding both _Fura-Olho_ and Racha _-Crânio_ as she charges into battle, using one on each hand as her main weapons in combat.

In case she is facing an enemy who can fly, or who she wishes to capture without hurting, she will resort to _Derruba-Pássaro_ , in order to imprison the enemy and allow for either a capture or an easy attack. Finally, the _Proteção do Grande Rio_ will increase her _Magic Resistance_ and her _LUK_ , as well as help her heal during the battle.

If possible, she might chose to try avoiding unnecessary battles by using her _Proof of Friendship_ to stablish contact with others and to solve things by talking before entering in combat. Of course, battle is inevitable in this war, but she can at least convince them that the battle can wait.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** D- **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C-->B **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Riding:** This is the skill to dominate any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, he is able to handle all mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the species of the Phantasmal Species can be rode. However, she is still not able to ride the likes of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is the skill to resist to the grips of the magic. Normally, the rank she has only allows her a resistance to magic that allows to nullify spells that are bellow two chants, and does not protect from the High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals. However, she can elevate it with the help of her _Proteção do Grande Rio_. **C Rank -- > B Rank**

**Proof of Friendship** **:** She was able to gain the trust and respect of other tribes, and their gifts all helped her to fulfill her mission. With this skill, she is able to reduce the fighting spirit of others, so a dialogue can begging. It is not very useful in the heat of combat, but it is good to be able to avoid fighting, or even to form temporary alliances. **B Rank**

**Bravery** **:** She was a warrior who charged in all dangers in her way and went straight off in direction to the great Mapinguari without a second of hesitation, and she was able to achieve victory. Thanks to this skill, she is able to resist all shorts of mental effects only with the force of her determination. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** It is said among her homeland that due to her deeds in life, she became a favored warrior of the gods, and she is now remembered as a being that borders on being divine. **D Rank**

**History:** She was born among a peaceful tribe of sloths. However, unlike the rest of her people, who preferred to be in peace in the trees, she was the one who loved to explore and live adventures, and she would rarely stay quiet for too long.

Maybe that was why she started to have contact with other tribes, both from the prey and from the predators, and she soon was becoming quite famous between them.

One day, there was a great crisis in her land, caused by the advances of the terrible Mapinguari, who was once more on the move, aiming to take Jaci, the moon, out of the sky and sink the world in his darkness. Someone needed to help Jaci by using a special magic to ward off the monster, and this someone was Iacina, who soon was able to gather form her friend tribes what shew could need to stop that monster.

However, all of the tribes reminded her that she would not be able to come back in time, for she was still a sloth. However, Iacina had already thought a way through this, and she was able, to the surprise and shock of everyone, to tame a harpy-eagle, the natural predator of her species, and turn it into her mount.

With her new mount, Iacina was able to fly through the forest in search for the magic that she would need to defeat Mapinguari, and she found many dangers along the way. She was able to win these dangers, and by doing that, she was able to arrive just in time, and help Jaci and her brother, Tupã, the sun, to defeat Mapinguari, who returned to the darkness to sleep.

By doing that all, she became a living legend among her people, and among all of the forest in which she lived, a legend that allowed her name to be scripted in the Throne of heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Jacirei:_** The great harpy-eagle that she rode to save her people and the ones who lived in her forest. She was able to tame and to take control over this creature, which is one of the few natural predators of her species, and the means to which she used to take control of this creature vary from tale to tale. Still, the fact that sometimes, when summoned, the great bird of prey acts almost as if afraid of her, does suggest that she might use excessive force sometimes… Anyway, she is now able to summon this creature merely by whistling, and she is able to, in a very swift way, jump on its back and ride it in order to compensate for her own lack of agility and speed as a sloth. She is able to use the speed of this eagle to be able to approach enemies at a speed that rivals the ones of other Servants, and she can also use the ability of this creature of flying silently to be able to approach the enemies without them realizing until she is right above them. By releasing the True Name of this bird, she is able to cause it to dash at amazing speeds, in which it can easily slice the enemies with its claws in a close range, an attack that can prove lethal to most enemies. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Fura-Olho:_** This is a gift that she received from one of the tribes to which she traveled, a weapon for war. This basically consists into something similar to a spear, entirely made of wood, and with the tip of the spear being a special kind of head that divides itself in two sharp tips, a certain distance apart of each other. This peculiar weapon was made not to wound mortally the target, but to be aimed at the eyes, so the opponent would be blinded. This has become a Noble Phantasm of her, and upon the release of the True Name, this weapon alters the probabilities so it will always hit the enemy, however, it will always and only aim for the eyes. On a successful hit, the eyes will be damaged, and while this damage will surely be permanent on mortal mammals, it rarely is lasting in Servants. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Racha-Crânio:_** This weapon was another gift from the tribes she visited, also a weapon of war. This weapon consist into what seems to be a dagger made of wood, but straight and with the appearance of a sword, and with the edges dull, but the tip pointed and sharp. This weapon was meant to be both piercing and concussive, as it could be used both ways. It can be wielded in battle both as a dagger, as well as mounted in a long rood to be used as a form of spear. Upon releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to swing it with a speed that will match the attacks of other Servants, and she will be able to use it either to pierce or to deliver blunt blows, capable of shattering bones and even skulls. This is a versatile weapon that she can use in battle both lethally and non-lethally, and can prove to be quite useful in all edges. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Derruba-Pássaro:_** This Noble Phantasm is one that is totally non-lethal, and it is a final gift that she received from the tribes she visited, this one from a tribe of predators that lived from hunting the birds of the forest. This item consists into a special gum that, once threw in the target, would stick and adhere to the victim, and it served to immobilize birds, prevent them from flying, and causing them to drop to the ground. By releasing the True name of this Noble Phantasm, which takes the form of a light-green bubble of gum, she can throw it, and if it hits, it will start to expand and to adhere to the target, making it increasingly hard to move. This gum has the characteristic of adhering hard to fur and feathers, making it very effective to immobilize birds and also mammals. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Proteção do Grande Rio:_** A final Noble Phantasm that consists into a muiraquitã, a traditional amulet in the shape of a frog made from precious rocks taken from the rivers. These amulets were believed to grand luck and heal diseases. This takes the form of such an amulet around her neck, and is continuously active, granting her a boost on her _Magic Resistance_ , a _LUK_ bonus, and allowing her to sporadically heal herself from bad ailments and even from poisons. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	26. Lusia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legendary daughter of Aphrodite.

**True Name:** Lusia

**Also Known As:** Rider of the Golden Ostrich

**Species:** Red doe

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands six feet tall, and she has a frail body that denotes someone who is not used to adventures or battles. Her fur is of a reddish-brown coloration on all of her body, with a soft shade of cream in her chest, stomach and jawline, and her eyes are blue like the sea. She is amazingly beautiful, and anyone who looked at her can claim juts how beautiful she truly is and how adorable she is. When summon, she is wearing set of white clothing that resembles the one of a priest, and it is the traditional clothing of a virginal maiden, as she and her sisters had become in life. She also has a white hood that she keep dropped over her face, along with tissue that she uses as a mask, in order to protect her face and avoid her skill _Bewitching Beauty_ to affect anyone who look at her.

**Personality:** She is a person who likes to help others and who dislikes violence when it does not has a purpose. All her life she has been shy and afraid of the world, and now, as a Servant, she is still afraid of what goes on around her. She never saw much of the world since she spend most of her life in reclusion in the temple with her sisters, so, it is much like she is seeing everything for the first times, and she can react to it with something that ranges from fear to a childish wonderment. She is a person who dislikes the sight of blood, and she rather void fights if possible, but she knows that, as being summon in the war, she has no choice but to continue to fight to win, even though she has no real desire for victory…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Seeing new things, nice people, good food

**Dislikes:** Scary things, senseless violence, cruelty

**Combat:** As a Rider, she is not as strong as the other Servants, but she more than makes up to it with the power of her skills and Noble Phantasms. Her main Noble Phantasm is _Tiberius_ , who is her mount and who fight for her in battle, as well as taking her to anywhere she needs to go. Her Second Noble Phantasm is a territory that gives her many advantages, and allows her to have advantages much like Casters gain advantage in their own territories.

However, she prefers to win without having to fight, and she often will do that with the use of her Bewitching Beauty, which is so great that it causes effects like “I’ll protect her from everything”, “she is the love of my life” and “I’ll kill anyone who attempts to harm her” under the ones who look at her.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Riding:** This is the skill to be able to master any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, it allows her to handle any mount and vehicle with above-average skill, even the likes of the Phantasmal Species. However, even this ranking is not enough for her to master and ride the likes of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** The divine blood running in her veins turns her more resistant to the grips of magic. At this ranking, she is able to ignore the effects of spells that are bellow three chants, and even the High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals have problems to take an effective grip on her. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** She was the daughter of the goddess of beauty and love. **B Rank**

**Bewitching Beauty** **:** As the daughter of the goddess of beauty and love, she, along with her sisters, possessed a level of beauty that was so great that it would enchant anyone who looked at her face. **A++ Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** During her life, she departed on a lonely quest to find and help the man who she fell in love with. At this ranking, she is able to exist in the world for up to two days without a Master. However, if she engages in combat or uses tactics that demand a lot of mana, she will need the back up of her Master. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born one of the triplets, three daughters of the goddess of love and pleasure with a mortal stag, and as so, she was a very enchanting creature, which was said to be so beautiful that anyone, independent of gender or species would be totally mesmerized for her beauty. She grew up being desired by others, as well as her two sisters, and in order to protect them, the sisters had to move to a distant temple.

They grew up protected by the priests of the temple, which was somewhere were they would be protected from anyone, mortal or divine, and where they would be able to grow in peace, without having to fear the world outside, and where they would be able to grow in peace. However, the fate would want Lusia to have to leave the temple.

As they grew, there was one day in which the temple was found by a mammal. This mammal was a hero who was able to survive the attack from the enemies, and he was taken under their care and had his wounds treated. Lusia, who only had contact with the priests up until that day, saw that warrior, and she found herself to be enchanted by him.

When he left, Lusia had her thoughts in him, and she knew in her heart that he would still be in danger. She felt like she needed go to him, to be able to protect him. She departed from the temple, and as she went on her way, some of the gods could see her, and some of them were moved by her noble quest for love. Among them, was the goddess of the moon and hunt.

This goddess sent to her a very special mounting bird, with feathers of the color and brightness of gold. Upon finding it, this bird too was enchanted by her beauty, and she was allowed to ride it. This bird, which was able to run far faster than any other creature alive, guided her in direction to her beloved, and upon finding him, she started to help him with his quest.

She helped him by making use of the secrets that she had learned with the priests, as well as with the use of her mounting bird. She was even able to use her beauty to help him, by using her innocence to be able to convince the people along the way to help him, and in more than one occasion her beauty allowed her to save his life.

However, by the end of their quest, the hero would inevitably die, and she would be desolated. She would cry over his corpse for three days and three nights, and the gods themselves would be moved by the sincerity of her feelings for him. This hero would be turned into a constellation, and she would forever be allowed to see this constellation under the night sky…

**Noble Phantasms: _Tiberius:_** The legendary ostrich of completely golden colors that she rode and that was said to move faster than any creature alive and to be a gift of the Gods to her. She is able to summon him at any time to act as his mount, and once she is in him, he protects her form herm by using his own divine might to fend off the energy of enemies. This, obviously, turns him into a Noble Phantasm that has a potential to grant her a great deal of advantage in battle, once he allows he rot run in direction to the enemies without having to fear their attacks, and it grants a great advantage by itself. By releasing his True Name, she is able to cause him to move at blinding speeds, so fast that he is able to cause sonic booms and even other Servants have problems to keep up with his movements. By using this great speed, he is able to dash in direction to the enemies as a golden flash that has potential to cause a lot of damage with his movement alone, and he is able to cause great damage to the enemies this way. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Golden Temple of Protection:_** This is a Noble Phantasm that is a manifestation of the great temple in which she and her sisters grew up. Instead of manifesting as a weapon or as a mount, this Noble Phantasm, can be manifested as special magic seals, all of which form a Bounded Field, which causes a series of specific effects. First of all, this field allows her and her allies to regain their magical energy and to heal at a faster rate than normal. Second, it allows her to focus her energy, allowing her to increase her own stats and even to release blasts of energy as if she had the _Mana Burst_ skill. Third, it causes all of the enemies who enter in the area to have their own stats ranked down as they are inside the range, what leaves them more vulnerable, and turns them into easier targets for her and for her Master. This is a B Rank, anti-boundary Noble Phantasm.


	27. Isderon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight of the Table Round who is famous for his shield.

**True Name:** Isderon

**Also Known As:** The Knight of the Shield

**Species:** Lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He was one lion who was very close in appearance to Leonidas, with his fur being only one tune lighter in color, and with his eyes being of a deep green coloration. However, other than that he was nearly identical to the King of Knights, even to the point of having, at one moment, posed as him. He even stands nearly the same height, being only a few inches shorter than Leonidas. When summon, he is wearing an armor of silvery and golden coloration.

**Personality:** He was a great knight when he was alive. He lived to defend others and the kingdom that he served. Now that he was summon, his personality has not changed, and he is still a noble knight that will diligently carry out tasks, defend the innocents, and he will fight the evil wherever he finds it. However, this is something that hides parts of his personality that he prefers to conceal, in particular his fear and his doubts, for a good knight must be a symbol of strength and confidence. However, in certain moments he can show this personality, which include someone who is prone to blow up and start rambling angrily at someone in sudden moments when he has heard too much crap, and he often shows a much less composed personality, which includes swearing and talking as if he was a teenager who has problems with authority and a tendency for being dramatic.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Doing his job, spending good times with others

**Dislikes:** Mordred, betrayal, arrogance, self-righteousness

**Combat:** As a knight of the Table Round, he is a warrior who will fight honorably in combat. He will often charge with the use of a spear of combat and a sword. In moments of need, he will resort to summoning _Salimar_ , who holds enough power to defeat whole armies with him on its back.

He will also often summon his shield, and he will use it on combination with his _Guardian Knight_ and _Shield of Rousing Resolution_ skills, turning him into a great warrior who is priceless for a group, since he is able to “take one for the team”. He will often use it to defend his own Master, as well as to defend the ones that he considers his allies and (especially) the innocents.

In moments of great need, he will release the True Name of his shield to summon a powerful defense that not only blocks the attacks, but also potentially returns their punch to the ones who released it.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Riding:** This is the skill to master any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed during the time that he was alive. However, he is not able to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is the skill to resist the grips of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the effects of any spell or curse that is bellow three chats, and even the Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy have troubles to take a grip on him. However, he is still vulnerable to the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

**Shield of Rousing Resolution** **:** This skill is the manifestation of his initiatives to protect everyone who was behind him, and to defend the land and the innocents. This skill allows him to increase his own defensive power when defending, as well as being able to drawn the attacks of the enemies towards himself. **A Rank**

**Guardian Knight** **:** This is the capacity of becoming stronger and more determined when acting in someone else’s defense. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born into the great kingdom that formed king Leonidas knights, and he was still young when Leonidas assumed the kingdom. He was an individual who admired the world and the king, and the kinds of things that he did for the kingdom. He had faith in the king, so much that he wanted nothing more than to become his knight and to serve him.

He grew up as an individual who wanted nothing more than to serve the king, and who wanted to help the kingdom and to protect the ones who lived in it. Soon, at a young age, he was invited to join the table round, becoming the penultimate knight to join, right before Mordred.

He soon made a name for himself as a knight who protected others, with the help of his giant shield, which was as famous as Isderon himself. He was also famous for being the only lion besides Leonidas, so much that there was more than one occasion in which he had to pose as Leonidas in order to be able to help the king in his missions and in his duties. It was something that he made gladly, for he was happy for helping the king in any way that he could, even by passing by him and acting as decoy.

As time passed, however, the kingdom passed by great difficulties, with the death of sir Laval by the hands of king Leonidas after he went insane, followed a few years later by the betrayal of the knight who Leonidas trusted the most. In then execution, the adopted son of this knight came forward, and killed two other knights, before running away with the sword of the knight, cursing Leonidas and swearing revenge. Finally, there was a great situation with Mordred, which left the moods in the table round on the verge of catching fire.

All of this took a tool in the faith of the people in the king and in the knights, as much as it took a tool in the king himself. While Isderon was feeling somehow deluded with the life of a knight, he was also worried with the king, who he was seeing for the first time as another mammal, worried, suffering, and in pain. This made him want to be by his side more than ever, and to offer him as much support as possible.

Of course, he was among the knights who traveled with Leonidas in his crusade, and so he was not in there to try and stop Mordred from conspiring to take the kingdom while Leonidas was away, taking advantage of the dissatisfaction with the king. By the time the knights returned, they met Mordred in the power, and ready to eliminate them all with an army that was now loyal to him.

Naturally, Isderon fought in that battle, along with the remaining knights, and he tried his best to save the kingdom that eh sworn to protect, but this was a battle that was fated to end in tragedy. Isderon met his end in that bloody battle, his shield broken, and his body damaged to a point where it would be hard to even move. He died looking at the skies, asking himself how things would have gone so wrong…

**Noble Phantasms: _Salimar:_** The axe-beak ostrich that was his personal mount, and which was famous for being a bird that had carried him to several battles, and to have always brought him back home safely. While riding in this creature, his power increases, as this creature shares the pain and burden with him, and they travel together to attack and defeat the enemies with their combined efforts. This creature is capable of reaching amazing speeds, being able to carry him and a lot of height in its back through great distances, and to attack enemies with very fast movements. This bird is almost a legend on its own right, and it is demonstrated in the way that it runs. This is a B rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Lord Knight:_** This is the legendary shield that he carried in his life, which was said to have been built from the same materials than the legendary table round, and to have a deep connection with it. It was said that this shield was linked to the very essence of the table round, the center of the kingdom built by king Leonidas, and that it was a shield that held the power of the whole kingdom in it, in the center of the great white castle, and that as long as his spirit would not falter, the walls of the castle would never come down. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the shield to materialize a version of the legendary castle, which serves as a great source of defense. Not only that, but the shield is also capable to launching a powerful counterattack to any magical attack that hits the shield, representing the power of the kingdom reunited to fight off against the enemies who attacked, the philosophy of Leonidas: “together we stand, divided we fall”. This is a B+++ rank, barrier-type/anti-evil Noble Phantasm.


	28. Vulkian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because crosing the sands of the desert in a boat is awesome!

**True Name:** Vulkian

**Also Known As:** The Desert Sailor

**Species:** Fennec fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stand on around 1.2 feel tall, not being one of the least mammals who exist, and surely, he isn’t the tallest Servant. His whole coat is of a cream coloration, and his eyes are of a deep brown coloration. When summon, he is wearing Bedouin clothing, which is all of the colorations of the sand of the desert, and include a scarf that he ties on his face and head to protect them from sand.

**Personality:** He is a person who loves to help others, and who is always thirsty for adventure and for seeing new things. He always had a great love for the sea, and this love has remained even after he fulfilled his dream of seeing it, as he is often making nautical anecdotes and using expressions of the marines. He is often smiling and trying to see something positive in the world, and this passion that he has for life can be quite contagious to the ones around him, specially if they travel together for a long time.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** The sea, traveling, seeing others, fried scorpion

**Dislikes:** Being bossed, cold nights

**Combat:** As a Rider, he is not as strong as the other warriors who belong to the Knightly Classes, he is still a warrior on his own right. He will often charge in battle making use of his scimitars and use his speed to be able to attack before the enemy can react. A single swing of one of his scimitars is enough to cut the arm of a lion clean off, and it makes him a strong enemy for Servants.

As a Rider, however, his true power lie on his Noble Phantasms.

Firstly, his trusted sand boat, which guided him through many adventures, and which is able to ride sand and soil as if it was water, making it a very good vehicle to be used. It can move at speeds of nearly 300 mph, and it can be used as a locomotion, as a mean of escaping or catching up, and it can even by used to attack by trampling someone.

His ultimate Noble Phantasm is _Gurun Amukan_. It allows him to summon a massive sandstorm that can cause even the strongest enemies to corner as they have to have a good grip or footing to avoid being blown away by this storm that can send even an elephant flying.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Riding:** This is the skill to master any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, it allows him to handle all of the mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the likes of the Phantasmal Species. However, he is still not able to ride the likes of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify the spells that are bellow two chants. However, it does not protects him from the effect of the Greater Rituals and the High-Thaumaturgy, and neither does it protect him from the power of the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Protection from Wind** **:** This is a “must have” skill for any Servant who ever wished to cross the deserts, representing the blessings of the spirits against the evil spirits that lurked in the sands. At this ranking, it allows him to resist the effects even of the low-ranking Noble Phantasms that are related to wind and to sand. **A+ Rank**

**History:** He was born among a tribe of gatherers of the desert, and he grew up as a normal mammal of his species. Of course, this meant that he had to pass through a lot as he grew up as a denizen of the merciless desert, and he had to soon learn to be hard in life and to care for himself and his tribe in detriment of others, because that was how you survived in this cruel world.

However, there was one thing that always caught his interest: the stories that they heard of travelers who crossed the deserts.

Form them, he heard from stories about things that he would never see in the great desert that his people called a home and to which they were bound. Things like dense forests full of tall and lusty trees, swamps full of water and of the vegetation that grew in the water, and most of all, he heard about the sea.

The sea was something that caught his attention, and he soon wanted to learn more about the sea. He learned about the many fishes that lived in there. About the mammals who lived from the sea. About the ships that crossed the sea, reaching for even more distant lands. This all made him dream about the sea, and made him dream to one day be able to reach it.

As he grew, he soon started to realize that his own dreams would be too small for his tribe, and he decided to travel on his own. So, on one night, he got the best traveling bird that he could, packed provisions, and he set off to travel.

In his travels, he met other mammals, and he soon was living adventures by their side, and he soon was seeing them as his own family. Over the course of their journey, they had to discharge the birds as a mean of travel, and then, they had to use an alternative. The answer came from a very skilled craftsman (who was also a sorcerer), who followed the suggestions and instructions of Vulkian to build a boat that would be able to sail through the sands of the desert.

They continued to travel, and on their way, they passed by many other tribes, and helped the with their own problems. They traveled for a little over a year, and in their last adventure, they saw themselves running from a dangerous warlord of the desert, and Vulkian prayed to the gods of the desert to help them. His prayer was answered with a great sandstorm, which blew away the enemies, and caused his ship to fly, with all of his friends in it, and allowed them to hoover above the desert, and out of it.

When they landed, they were no longer in the desert. They were in a coast very close to the sea, which Vulkian had always dreamed of seeing.

Their story lived on, and became a legend. Now, the name of Vulkian, the desert sailor, is one that is written in the memory of mammals and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Sandstorm Rider, Badai Keusik:_** The make-shift boat that he supposedly used to cross the deserts by using the powerful wind to make the boat slide across the sands as if they were water. Of course, many dismiss this as nothing more than a myth, because it would not be possible for a boat to move across sand like that, no matter how lose it was. However, that boat was not a regular one, it had been made with a special wood that still had traits of the magic of the Age of Gods, and the result of this was that this wood was able to glide across sand the same way that it would if the boat was moving across water. This turned this impossible event possible, and now it cannot be imitated with other boats from nowadays, for the amount of magic have diminished a lot. Now that it is a Noble Phantasm, this boat is able to slide through any surface as if it was water, not only sand, making it a very useful mean of locomotion. Also, he is now capable of summoning a small whirlwind of sand inside the boat, which acts as a mean of propulsion, allowing this boat to reach speeds that surpass even the speeds of the best motorboats from the present days. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Gurun Amukan:_** This is a manifestation of the greatest event of his life, when he did rode into a great sandstorm that allowed him to be able to fly over the desert as he rode it with his entrusted sand boat. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon a gigantic sandstorm that he is able to control to move according to his will, and that will carry him and his boat harmlessly, but will prove to be detrimental to any creature that stands in the way of it. This sandstorm has winds of such a power that it can easily blow away elephants, and the sands that form it can cause abrasive damage to anything in its path, being strong enough to even corrode metal, if given enough time. This also has the tendency of leaving sand behind, as it is able to cause constructions and places to be completely buried in sand, as well as causing the lungs of mammals in the area to fill with sand, what can very well cause suffocation. Despite being classified as anti-army, the massive size and reach of this Noble Phantasm would very well make it qualify as anti-country. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	29. Pedasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Rider is a horse who is the captain of a ship that turns into a dragon! What could be more awesome than that?

**True Name:** Pedasus

**Also Known As:** Captain of the Dragon

**Species:** Stallion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a horse, he is a tall mammal, standing around 9,5 feet tall, and with a strong body that denotes a sailor. His body is covered in black fur, including his mane and tail, and with a white diamond-shaped mark on his face. He has eyes that are of a deep shade of hazelnut, to the point of seeming black when you look at them without attention. When summon, he is wearing the clothing of a traveler, with long black pants, an elegant red shirt, and a red cape on his back, and also a crown with a dragon design on his head.

**Personality:** He is a mammal of the sea, and he is the kind of person who is a sailor at heart, being the kind of warrior who values his ship and his freedom, and he will not accept o have either of them taken from him. He is stubborn, and he is the kind who is always in control of the situation, especially on his own ship, and he will not accept others to question his decision, but he will be willing to hear their requests and suggestions, so long as they sound reasonable to him. Of course, this will lead him to come to clash with his Master, in case where they want to ensure authority and this might lead to difficult situations.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** The sea, his ship, being free, winning battles

**Dislikes:** Pirates, being stuck, people trying to hog his authority, being questioned, being disrespected

**Combat:** When in direct battle, he makes use of a sword and dagger that he always carries. However, he is very weak when it comes to direct combat in comparison to other Servants, especially the ones of the Three Knightly Classes. However, as a Rider, his true power lies on his Noble Phantasm.

His ship is gigantic and very powerful, able to float in the air and to attack enemies by breathing fire over them. In cases of a very difficult time, he is able to release the True Name of the ship, causing it to completely turn into a living dragon, allowing to turn it into a monster that has little challengers.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** A++

**Skills: Voyager of the Storm:** This is the skill that represents the capacity to command and handle any vessel recognized as a ship. Since it also involves the leadership of a captain, it also unites some qualities of the _Charisma_ and _Military Tactics_ skills. It is a skill that allows him to control his ship Noble Phantasm, and due to the unique conditions, it also allows him to ride it once it turns into a dragon. **A+ Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is the skill that allows one to resist to the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to nullify magic that is bellow two chants effortlessly. However, it does not protect him from the effects of the High-Thaumaturgy and of the Greater rituals, and neither is able to nullify the effects of the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Command of the Strategist** **:** This is a skill that is granted to military-oriented Servants, like Pedasus once was. At this ranking, he is able to use his command to increase the power and morale of his troops/fleets to great levels, allowing them to continue to fight until they die, and to face challenges much bigger than common. **B Rank**

**History:** He grew up as an apprentice of a sailor, and he soon proved to be a mammal who loved the life of the sea, despite being born at a species that was more related to the earth, and who were famous for preferring to run in the fields than crossing the waves. He soon grew as a sailor, and he was becoming a captain of his own ship before he realized it.

He soon made a name for himself as a great captain, and it was only a matter of time before noble families were searching for him, to ask for his services, and soon he was a demanded captain in the naval area. Of course, this was the kind of thing that brought him problems, because soon, he was having to deal with ambitious individuals and pirates who wanted to take the precious cargos that he was contracted to transport. But he was able to face it, for he had learned the ways of fighting in the sea, and made his own crew learn he same thing.

However, things would get difficult to him, because a great naval war was starting on his region, and he soon saw himself caught in the crossfire. Due to the conditions, his own actions by making commerce in that area, his crew was apprehended, and they all were killed. Finally, he was left in his ship, which was left to sink. However, he was able to survive, and he was washed into a shore.

In that shore, he found something very interesting into an ancient cave. It looked like the bones of a gigantic dragon, and it was something really remarkable. That would later on be very important to his life.

Later on, he was back on the mainland, and he was convoked to the naval force of the armies, and he accepted, wanted to give retribution to the ones who killed his mates and sank his ship. For that, he would need his own ship, but he would not accept just any ship, this ship had to be, at the very least, twice as good as his previous ship was. This was enough to make the armies to order a new ship to be constructed, and Pedasus offered his own suggestion for this ship: for the bones of dragon that he found to be used in it.

This new ship was something great and amazing, and the fact that it had the bones of a dragon truly made it something wonderful. There were rumors that the ship was faster than any other ship ever made, due to the bones of the dragon, and there are reports of that ship spilling out flames over the enemy ships, being able to cause great casualties in the enemy lines, as well as taken down several enemy ships.

He was famed for this ship, for his skills as a captain, and for the amazing victories that he conquered by using the strategical abilities he learned into the naval army. He soon was gaining a fame much greater than anything else that he ever had on his previous life as a regular captain of a commercial ship. He was famous as a great captain of the army, and his supernatural ship formed a great asset to the army, one that helped to turn around the tides of the war.

His stories would come to an end in their last trip, when he was in a battle with two enemy ships, which were proving to be a challenge to him, even more because of the storm that was raging in that moment. This storm soon was causing the three ships to be pushed in direction to a rocky side, and in which, Pedasus took his last commanding of the ship, as it hit the rocks along with the two enemies, and sank to the sea. This time, however, Pedasus was not able to escape. Some even say that the horse captain held tight to the ship as it sank, having grown to valorize this ship so much that he wanted to go to the depths of the sea with it. That was the last time that the captain of the dragon was ever seem.

His story was engraved in the books and records of that time, and the captain of the ship, along with the ship itself, became a matter of legend and of wonder in the future generations. Because of that, Pedasus had his name engraved into the great Throne of Heroes, qualifying to be summon as a Rider, with his trusted ship by his side once more…

**Noble Phantasms:** **_Sable Drako:_** The ship he commanded in life, great and with the great head of a dragon in the front, which was said to have been made using the bones of a real dragon. This ship had some hidden functions, the most famous of them being the ability to breathe out flames from the mouth of the dragon head in the front, flames that could spill out flames into the enemies, proving to be quite a challenge. Now that it is a Noble Phantasm, all the draconic qualities attributed to the legend of this ship have been sublime, and now the ship can actually spill out near limitless amounts of flame by the mouth of the dragon, which can also bite enemies. The ship can now also make the two gigantic oars on sides to morph into two wings of a dragon, which it can sue to take flight and fly at great speed in the air. Finally, by releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the whole ship to turn into a dragon, which will fight on his name and obey his orders. However, this might prove a weakness, once the dragon quality makes the ship itself be weak to any kind of magic or item that is anti-dragon, and existences that are famed as “dragon slayers” might prove to be a great danger to the ship and to its master. Normally the creatures of the Dragon Kind cannot be ride, no matter the ranking in _Riding_ that is possessed by a Servant, however, he is one of the rare exceptions to this rule. This is an A++ Rank, anti-army/anti-fleet Noble Phantasm.


	30. James Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aviator of the time of the WWII
> 
> On a sidenote, there is a tiger police officer named Jackson on the ZPD, this guy is a relative...

**True Name:** James Jackson

**Also Known As:** The Black Eagle

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around eight feet tall, and being muscled, the kind of warrior who would easily become a soldier of the army of his country during the World War II. He has a fur of a dark-orange coloration, with a cream color on his chest, stomach and jawline, and he, like all tigers, has black stripes all over his body. His eyes are both of the color of amethysts, being of a deep purple coloration. When summon, he is wearing the same clothing that he many times wore during his missions as a Black Eagle. He wears basically a set of brown pants, green shirt, black aviator jacket, and an aviator cap of the same coloration, complete with the aviator googles. Some might even confuse it by some kind of costume or cosplay, but that is the real deal, the clothing that he used in life so many times and which became his own trademark of clothing.

**Personality:** He is the kind of warrior who causes many to think of the stereotypes associated to aviators, after all, he was the one who started most of them in the way that he behaved and lived his life. He is an individual of great spirit and an indomitable will who, despite being a member of the army, had some problems to obey orders and to follow directions, preferring to fight on his own terms and to follow his own “gut feeling” and doing things the way that he wanted. He is an individual of great spirit who is not afraid of going into battle, and who is willing to risk and sacrifice himself to be able to fulfill his missions and to defeat his enemies, being the kind that will never turn his back to a battle, even to the point where he actually enjoy some bar-brawl. He is also a person who cares for others, and has a sense of duty and of defending others, as he is willing to go into battle to defend someone in the blink of an eye, and he will not accept for someone who is defenseless to be mistreated in front of him. He has some expansive personality, even to the point of seeming to be laid-back to others, but he just wants to make himself comfortable. Once summon, he will see his Master as someone who called him to a new mission, and often will behave as a fellow soldier in a mission.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Flying, being free, drinking, playing billiard, playing cards, fried fish, protecting others, getting into bar fights, nice challenges, doing great stunts of piloting

**Dislikes:** Bullies, arrogance, cruelty, seeing innocents suffering or in danger, prejudice, being treated as an inferior

**Combat:** Normally, for his legend being so new, he should be really weak in all of his parameters and skills, however, since he was summoned as a symbolic existence, he carries in him the power and faith of the armies in his body, making him more powerful than a spirit as new as him should be.

In direct combat, he resorts to his fists and claws, and he will also use a gun that runs using mana as ammunition, and he is able to use it with great skill in battle. However, like all Rider’s, his true power lies on his Noble Phantasms. The first one is the plane that he piloted, and the second is the whole squadron that he commanded.

His first Noble Phantasm is very useful as transportation and as a mean of attack, being the kind of vehicle that can support both him and his Master inside of it, and reach speeds that surpass the normal physical limits of this kind of vehicle. It can is a great battle machine and being able to overwhelm other Servants with its sheer fighting power, one that can hardly be matched even by the weapons of the modern days.

The second Noble Phantasm is directly affected by his _Ace of the Black Eagles_ skill. He is able to use this to coordinate the planes to a great attack, almost as if they all would move according to his thoughts.

While fighting in the air, he can easily make use of his Disengage skill, what allows him to remove his plane from battle, and during the process, heal/fix any damage that was inflict both to him and to his plane.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** A

**Skills:** **Riding :** As a Rider, he receives this skill, which allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, including the ones that did not existed during the time when he was alive. He is not, however, able to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B- Rank**

**Ace of the Black Eagles** **:** This is a skill that manifest the great skill that he had as a pilot, and as the leader of his own flying squad. This skill is an amalgamation of the skills _Military Tactics_ and _Command of the Strategist_ , all of that invested in the commanding of planes in strategies of war, as well as some level of _Eye of the Mind (True)_ turned towards aerial combat. **A+ Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to remove himself from battle in the midst of combat, and it also has the bonus of allowing him to return himself to the conditions that he was in the beginning of the battle. **C Rank**

**Bravery** **:** This skill allows him to ignore the effects of mental interference, like confusion, pressure and fascination. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born into a difficult time, when being a predator was more difficult than it was in the present days. There were even some crazy mammals talking about maybe putting shock collars on the predators so they would “be civilized”, it was a very hard time, and it seemed that being a predator was almost a crime by itself.

In this kind of environment, he had to grow, and he had to struggle to live in his world, with the preys exercising prejudice over predators, and it was something that he got all but use to. As he grew up, he never gave up on doing something important, with his life, and soon, when he entered his young adult years, the chance came.

A great war was happening, and they were enrolling everyone that they could in order to defeat the enemies and prevent them from taking over the world. This was when James finally decided to take action, and he enlisted himself in the army.

He was received into a place where there was no predilection, so everyone in there was treated equally, both predator and prey. He was able to show himself to be strong in the tactics of combat; however, it was only a matter of time before they realized that his true passion and talent laid on piloting. Therefore, the young tiger was redirect to the piloting lessons, where he learned all about piloting planes and about aerial tactics of combat. He soon demonstrated great skill and aptitude in that.

He soon gained fame as one of the best pilots of the story of the army, and he soon was able to help to turn around the tides of war, with the help of a group of other pilots, predator and prey alike, which were as skilled and crazy as he was, and who name themselves “The Black Eagles”.

He was a pilot famous for his bravery and for his strength in the battlefield. He was also famous for being the one who became a symbol of the army and of the aerial force, and of the power that they held and their dedication to protect the country and the people who lived in there.

He eventually lost his life in their last valiant mission, and he, as their leader and as the great soldier he was, he became a legend, and this resulted in him being written forever in history, as well as in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Eagle of Black Feathers:_** The same plane that he was entrust with, and that became his main vehicle in battle as a pilot. This plane was said to be the top technology of the time, and he was able to pilot it with a skill that would put older and more experienced pilots to shame. Now, this has been sublimed as a Noble Phantasm, making it turn into a flying machine that can do things that even the modern planes could only dream about, like reaching great speeds, and even make sharp turns in mid-flight. Its weapons were also strengthened, turning into powerful weapons that can pose a threat even to the most powerful Servants. This plane can fly at speeds that should be impossible, reaching a speed that is above Mach 4 rather easily, and maintaining it for long periods of time, as well as shooting thousands of bullets into enemies and liberating bombs that can blow off whole armies rather easily. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Black Eagle Squadron:_** The squadron of pilots that he formed and commanded in life, and that were famous for being as crazy, daring, and skilled pilots as he was, and for the many missions that they completed with their amazing skills. By calling the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon this squadron of black planes that follow his commands and fight by his side, they have pretty much the same qualities as his own plane, and they are able to fight along with him to be able to overwhelm enemies. By attacking together, they can cause a damage that is massive, and that is considered extremely powerful, even by the standards of the other Servants, and they are able to easily bring down armies of enemies and to bring down whole squads of enemy planes rather easily. They all receive benefits from his _Ace of the Black Eagles_ when they part into a battle, and this allows him to command them to attack the enemy in a very coordinate way. This is an A++ Rank, anti-army/anti-squad Noble Phantasm.


	31. Nisso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who is a true killer of mysteries

**True Name:** Nisso

**Also Known As:** The Great Killer of Mysteries

**Species:** Deer

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a prime example of a deer, standing around six feet tall and with three feet tall antlers on his head, looking imposing and colored like ivory, and with a body of a very strong warrior. The fur that covers his whole body is of a deep, reddish brown coloration all over, and his hooves are black like the night. His eyes are of the color of sapphires. When summon, he is wearing simple clothing on his body, mostly of a dark-green coloration, and over it, he wears an armor made out of bronze, which covers his body and remembers very much the armor of a knight.

**Personality:** He is a noble warrior to the end, and he is the kind who is impulsive, but at the same time, he is calm and collected. The best way to describe him would be as a person who lives from their difficult and dangerous job for so long that he has lost all fear of dying while fulfilling it. He is a hunter of monsters and demons at his heart, and so, he is the kind of person who hardly gets scared or nervous when he is facing one in battle. He is also the kind who will always try to ease the moods with some humor, and shows an irreverent side, but that is just a front that he learned to keep most of the time, to be the strong hero that other people need, and not just a scared mammal who cannot help anyone.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Helping others, doing his job, ridding, nice ladies, being free

**Dislikes:** People messing with his mount, cruelty, demons, evil mages

**Combat:** As a Rider, he is now as powerful as the Three Knightly Classes, but he more than compensates for it with the power of his Noble Phantasms.

When in battle, he will make use of a spear to fight enemies, and he will count with every single fiber of his own skill in combat to be able to keep up with most enemies. If the situation gets too difficult, he will resort to _Wiremu_ , and his mount will surely give a good beating to other Servants. He is also able to “borrow” Wiremu to others, including his own Master, and the bird is very special because anyone mounting it will enjoy of the protection against magic that he offers, even if Rider himself is not mounting him.

Of course, his greatest power, however, is the dagger _Tuhinga o Mua_ , the special dagger capable of breaking all kinds of spells and magic. This dagger is able to cut out any spell that comes in contact with it, destroying magical items and breaking even the most powerful magical barrier. However, the greatest value of this is that it can cut even the contract between a Servant and Master. This way, the Command Spells disappear and the Servant is left without a Source of mana, which will eventually lead them to disappear. This makes this weapon dangerous, but it also has a special attribute to allowing other Contracts to be forced. If special precautions can be taken in the right moment that a Contract is being severed, another one can be forged immediately, either by Rider’s Master, by another mage, or even by rider himself (even though he would rather not, since he has very little mana and does not likes the idea of having to manage a Servant).

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Riding:** This skill allows a Servant to be able to master any ride or vehicle. At this tanking, it allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed during the time he was alive. However, it does not allows him to master riding the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows a Servant to be able to resist to the grips of magecraft. He was a mystery slayer during his life, and this means that he is an expert in fighting magic in all of its forms, granting him the highest rank in this skill. At this ranking, it makes him impervious to all magic of A-Rank or inferior, not matter the Greater Ritual or High-Thaumaturgy. Still, it cannot protect him from the Sacraments of the Church. **A Rank**

**Mystery Slayer** **:** During his life, he was a great slayer of mysteries, having fought magical beasts, curses and evil wizards, having turned into a master on eliminating these threats. This grants him a huge bonus whenever he is up against an evil of supernatural origin, including mages and even other Servants. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born into a distant land, in a very turbulent time. His family was one that had gotten specialized into fighting and defeating evils of supernatural origins, from evil spellcasters to supernatural monsters that came to threaten the lands. He grew up in a harsh place as a kid, and things only got worse when he was of a certain age.

He saw his family being victim of betrayals, which were destroying them and what they had created, and he, as the only survivor, was forced to leave the country, put into a ship, along with his mother, by his father, who had to stay behind to try to fix things.

His luck only seemed to get worse as the ship he was in was hit by a powerful storm, which sank the boat. He lost his mother, the only family that he had left, on that stormy night.

By fate, he was washed in the shore of an island, where he was fund by a tribe of bats, who took care of him and raised him as if he was their own, being very interested into that young mammal that was unlike anything they had ever seen. He grew up among them, and soon, he was accepted as one of them, and became a member of that community, and they even gave to him a name of their own people: Nisso.

He was able to grow along with them, however, the same evils that his family was so famous for fighting also existed in that land, in the form of supernatural evils that were born from the sea and from the wombs of dark gods. Soon, they were threatening his new home, and he was forced to take the mantle of his family, and to use his own heritage to fight them with the best of his skills.

In order to fight this evil, he made use of his dagger, the only thing that he was able to keep from his world and form his family, and he managed to tame a giant moa form these islands and to domesticate it to act as his mount. He also had knowledges on how to fabricate bronze, due to some creating from his father, and he was able to fabricate it in the island by using the minerals that were natural to the place to make an armor for his mount, to protect it form the taint of the evil that they were supposed to fight.

Soon, that young boy started to make a name for himself in that island as someone who was standing up and fighting evil, that no one had ever managed to fight before. He soon was taken in high regard by the people of that island, as a giant mammal who was sent by the gods themselves to fight the evil and protect the people of the land. He soon was able to turn himself into a great legend, a legend that was engraved in the memory of these mammals and that survived the passage of time.

His story turned into a great legend, and as so, he had his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Wiremu:_** His loyal giant moa, which was a great mammal that could easily trample anyone that got on the way of his moving. This same animal that he captured and trained all by himself, and that was covered into an armor of bronze that he fabricated all on his own. This creature is a great help in battel, able to run over enemies and to slice them with his powerful claws, and he is also strong enough to kill an elephant with a single kick of his powerful legs. Also, this mount, while a Noble Phantasm, has an effect that is passive and directly related with the armor of bronze that it wears, which is that it nullifies all the magic energy that comes close to it. The result is that, while he is riding his mount, it is as if he has an EX Rank in _Magic Resistance_ , turning him untouchable to any kind of magic. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Tuhinga o Mua (killer of misteries):_** This is a weapon that is his only inheritance from his family, and the only physical memento that he has from his previous life in the place where he lived, and where his family originated. This dagger with a blade made out of bronze was a piece that is father made specially to fight the evil in all of its forms, once the bronze, also known as “cold iron”, is a material that rejects the magic force, and thus, a very powerful weapon against it. By using this weapon, he is able to disrupt the magical energy, magical circuits, and spiritual cores of any creature that it hits, resulting this to be an anti-mystery Noble Phantasm, that is extremely dangerous to any creature that is magic, from mages to Servants. Not only that, but this weapon is able to cut through all the lines of magic, allowing it to break any kind of spell, and to destroy magical objects upon hitting them. In fact, this dagger is even able to sever the pact between a Servant and their Master. This is a C+ Rank, anti-thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm.


	32. Keme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribal warrior who rides a God-like beast of the storms

**True Name:** Keme

**Also Known As:** The One Who Rides the Storm

**Species:** Gray wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is 6,7 feet tall, and has a body that combines with a noble warrior and hunter from his tribe. The fur of his body is splashed of gray and brown, with a cream coloration for his chest and stomach, and also black on the tip of his tail. His eyes have the coloration of gold. When summon, all that he is wearing is a set of pants of the leather of reptiles.

**Personality:** He is a noble and determined soul, who will stop on nothing to fulfil his quests and to prove his worth to others. He is a person who will often not understand some kinds of jokes, and he is not the kind who will be sarcastic, but he tends to be sociable to others, as wolves normally _are_ sociable creatures. He is an individual who is focused in fulfilling his goals and to helping the ones who he considers his own pack, and once he accepts someone as a member of the pack, he will be loyal, and he will expect them to be as well. Upon summoning, he will often see his Master as the Alpha (especially if his Master is also a wolf), and he will show the respect and the dedication that the wolves of the old days would show to the Alpha.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Hunting, flying on the back of Thunderbird, looking at the moon

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, being mistreated, failing, people who disrespect his species and culture

**Combat:** When in combat, he counts with his own claws and with the axe and knife that he carries with himself. However, he is not as strong as the other Servants of the Three Knightly Classes. However, he more than makes up for it with the power of his Noble Phantasms.

His first Noble Phantasm is _Thunderbird_ , the legendary god-like entity that he rode in life, and which now has become his Noble Phantasm. This bird is a really powerful entity that is able to fight any entity with an amazing power, and which hold the power of a divine beast, and which is able to make even the Sabers make a run for their money.

His second Noble Phantasm is a defensive one, which serves to fight evil magic and energy attacks, serving as a very powerful defense even against other Noble Phantasms.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Riding:** This is the skill that allows one to master any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to master all kinds of mounts and vehicles, including the ones that did not existed in the time when he was alive. More than that, at this ranking, he is able to ride even the creatures of the Phantasmal Species. However, he is still unable to ride creatures of the Dragon Kind. **A Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** As a Rider, and as a warrior who fought supernatural monsters, he receives this skill that allows him to resist to the grips of magic and sorcery. At this ranking, this skill allows him to effortlessly nullify any spell and curse that is bellow two chants. However, it does not protect him from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy, and neither from the effects of the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** This is the skill that allows a Servant to be able to exist and to act independently from a Master. At this ranking, it allows him to exist in the world for up to two days without a Master. However, if he engages in battle and if he needs to summon Noble Phantasms and other tactics that demand a lot of mana, he will need the support of his Master. **B Rank**

**Bravery** **:** This is the skill that allows one to be able to surpass and ignore mental interference, like fascination, fear and pressure. **B Rank**

**Unyielding Will** **:** This is the skill to have a strong will that resists to any pressure and pain without giving up.  This skill allows him to resist the effect of any mental control and illusion, as well as partially reducing the damage that he takes. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a member of the Algonquing tribe, and he grew up as a warrior and hunter in his land, mastering the use of the spear, the bow, and of the art of riding the domesticated birds that served as mounts. However, he was just another member of the pack, not being the best of hunters or of warriors, but he had a pure heart, and maybe that was why he was chosen…

One day, after a great storm, he and his group were returning home, when they heard the distressed cry of a creature. When they went to investigate, they found a legendary Thunderbird, wounded and crying out from the pain.

After recovering from the shock, they immediately found a way to take the injured god-like bird back to their tribe, and immediately went to see the shaman of their tribe. In there, the shaman examined the wounds, and deduced that they seemed to be ones made by a snake. It took him only one session with the spirits to learn that Misikinubik, the great horned snake, was attempting to eat the world once more, and that it had managed to injure the Thunderbird. This time, the bird would need help to defeat the snake and send it back to the underworld, and it would have to be one of the warriors of the tribe that rescued it.

Of course, this soon led the leader of the tribe to select his best warriors so they would be presented to the Thunderbird once it was fully healed. However, among these warriors, the great god-like beast for some reason chose Keme to help it.

Of course, no one would want to discuss with a creature of legendary power, so they accepted it, and the young wolf was prepared to face this great challenge that was coming his way. He was armed with their best arrows and lance, and the shaman presented him with a special shield that would ward off the influences of the evil of the demoniac snake.

With all of that, they were ready to set, and Keme, like everyone, was surprised when the bird lowered its wing, inviting him to mount it. He mounted, and they went.

Upon arriving, they both engaged in fight with the demon snake, and this was a battle in which both Keme and Thunderbird had to give their all to be able to push the snake back. The shield protected them from the evil of the demon, while the claws of the bird wounded the beast, but it was only when Keme jumped into the creature, with his spear ready to strike, that he was able to wound the creature enough to make it flee back to the underworld.

After that, the Thunderbird flew Keme back to his tribe, and then returned to its own kingdom. Keme lived the rest of his life as a respected member of his tribe, and their story turned into a great legend, and this legend granted Keme to have his name immortalized in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Thunderbird:_** This creature is the legendary Thunderbird from the many myths of his people, and which was said to have allowed him to ride on its back to fight off the great serpent and prevent it from consuming the world. This creature now has become his Noble Phantasm, turning into a mount that allows him to travel and also attacks the enemies for him. This creature is a giant bird with the appearance of a hawk, which is big enough to let him fit comfortably in its back, and it big enough to carry an elephant on its claws. This creature is extremely powerful, being a Divine Beast with a high ranking in _Divinity_. It can be summon at any moment, and act passively as a mean of locomotion and attack. By releasing the True Name of this beast, he is able to summon its legendary power over the storms, and by doing that, he can use the bird to summon thunders, lightning, rains, hurricane-strength winds, and many other climatic effects. He might also be able to charge the very power of the storm in the Thunderbird, and use it as a mean of attacking enemies by making the bird dive in their direction in the form of a living lightning. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Spiritual Shield:_** This Noble Phantasm is a manifestation of the symbolic shield that he received from the shaman, supposed to repel the effects of the spiritual evils. This shield was of great value to him, allowing him to be able to withstand the spiritual attacks that came from the evil spirits, as well as protecting him from their influence, and this allowed him to be able to approach them and be able to complete his mission. However, due to been made of fragile materials, it had little effect in physical attacks. As Noble Phantasm, this shield allows him to block out magic and the attacks from energy, including the effects of other Noble Phantasms. This allows him to defend himself from all of these energy attacks by blocking the mana that is behind the attack, and this confers him the ability to resist the magical attacks that are not physical in nature, like blasts of wind, fire, lightning, and even pure magical energy. This is a C++ Rank, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.


	33. Kuzuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very lovable koala who rides the back of a loyal turtle

**True Name:** Kuzuli

**Also Known As:** Traveler of the Turtle

**Species:** Koala

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands around 2,6 feet tall, and she has the body that denotes a plump and adorable individual who rarely went into battle in all of her life, and she has a kind of adorable beauty that is able to captivate most of the ones who meet her. The fur in all of her body is gray in coloration, her nose is black, and her eyes are of a deep shade of amber. When summon, she is wearing a set of clothing that is a tissue on her chest, covering her modesty, and a long loincloth on her lower part, all of it in blue coloration.

**Personality:** She is a person who is sweet and kind to everyone who she meets, and she only thinks on making other happy and on preventing others to getting hurt or sad, and she will never turn her back on someone who needs help if she can do anything about it. Needless to say, this kind of personality is one that does not combine with the Holy Grail War, once it makes her the kind of Servant who will not want to get into a direct fight with others, unless there is absolutely no other choice. She is a person who dislikes violence, and she wishes that somehow she could win the war without having to resort to it…

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Peace, looking at the stars, Daboot, traveling, making others happy

**Dislikes:** Violence, cruelty, seeing others sad

**Combat:** She is very weak for Servant’s standards, to the point of many considering her to be among the weakest Heroic Spirits. Not only that, but her own personality does not fits battle and war, making her hesitant to go into battle, and making her the kind of Servant that will not fight in battle.

At most, she will give support by using her _Flower on Earth_ to increase the power of an ally, and her _Alluring Nightingale_ to fascinate enemies and leave them vulnerable. It is not uncommon for her to use the tactic of giving support to her Master while this goes into battle, with her increasing their power and leaving enemies open for attacks.

Her greatest power, however, comes from _Daboot_ , which will come to her aid at any time when she is in danger. The turtle Noble Phantasm is also more inclined to combat than Kuzuli herself, especially if she is in danger. This makes him the perfect support for a support Rider-Class Servant.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Riding:** This is a skill that she receives as a Rider, and it allows her to master any mount and vehicle. At this ranking, it allows her to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in during the time when she was alive. However, she is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. The ranking of this skill increases significantly when she is dealing with any mount or vehicle that is aquatic by nature. **B+ Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This is the skill that allows the user to resist to the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows her to effortlessly nullify all of the magic and spells that are bellow two chants. However, it does not protect her from the effects of the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. She is also vulnerable to the Sacraments of the Church, made specially to fight spiritual entities like her. **C Rank**

**Traveler of the Great Blue** **:** during her life, she made her legend by travelling across the water, and this now has manifested in this skill that she possesses along with her Noble Phantasm. Thanks to this, both her and _Daboot_ receive a huge bonus in all of their actions and in combat so long as they are close or into the water. **A Rank**

**Flower on Earth** **:** During all of her life, she was a source of happiness and positivity to everyone around her. She is still a symbol of light and happiness to everyone around her, and she is able to increase the morale of others only with her presence. When in combat, she is able to use this skill to be abler to give several bonuses to someone else, who might be an allied Servant or even her own Master. **A Rank**

**Alluring Nightingale** **:** This is the skill possessed by ones who has a beautiful singing voice. At this ranking, it works like a fascinating skill towards others, but it can be avoided with _Magic Resistance_ or simply through a strong will. **C Rank**

**History:** She lived in the great ancestor homeland, and she grew up as a young koala who had a great love for the people around her, and who seemed to bring a lot of happiness to the ones around her. She was so kind and so sweet that many people used to compare her to a flower that grew in the desert, to illustrate the great happiness that she gave to others just by being near them.

One day, the coast in which she lived was hit by a powerful storm, and she was dragged into the sea into a great tree branch. She was lost in the sea for days, and she survived by eating the leaves of eucalyptus that were on the great trunk, until the was washed away into a shore into a land that was mysterious to her.

She was lost and alone, and she spent days and nights crying to the beach, and her voice called the attention of a great creature that was passing. A gentle and giant sea turtle, which seemed to take piety into the suffering of that poor mammal, and had decided to help her.

The sea turtle let the young koala ride on his back, and by this, she started to cross the seas on the back of that creature, and started the long journey back to her home.

The travel lasted for a long time, and in this travel the turtle protected her by avoiding and even fighting sea predators, and by providing her with food from the sea weeds. She remained on its back during the whole travel, and in this travel, they made many stops as they tried to find the right path to her homeland.

Each time that they stopped, they saw themselves in front of a situation in which there was someone who needed help. Of course, being who she was, she was unable to turn her back on the ones who needed help, and she soon put herself to help, and Daboot (that was how she named the giant turtle) also was induced to help.

In one occasion they had to help the lost son of the leader of the tribe to return to his home. On another, they had to rescue the shaman of the tribe who was kidnapped by raiders of the sea. In another they had to make creatures of the sea that were plaguing the inhabitants of the island to leave the place. On another, they had to prevent two tribes from entering into war by negotiating the peace between them.

At each adventure they got, they made friends, and the bond between them grew, to the point where Kuzuli loved the sea turtle as if it was her own sibling. At each travel, they were getting closer and closer to her home, until the moment of their last adventure together.

In this last adventure, they entered in fight with a giant monster of the sea, and Daboot was mortally wounded. Still, the sea turtle managed to continue, and to swim a great distance, until it finally arrived in the shore from which she had fallen, and she could finally reunite with her family.

However, the effort was too much for the sea turtle, and it died in the beach as Kuzuli reunited with her family. The koala hugged with the creature, and cried his death for three days and three nights, before she finally let go, and asked her people to give Daboot a proper burial, as if he was one of them.

That was probably the first time that a non-mammalian, non-sentient creature ever received funerary treatment.

For all of the adventures that she lived, and for the people who she helped, Kuzuli became a legend, along with her loyal turtle, and she had her name written in the legends of the places she visited and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Daboot:_** The legendary giant sea turtle that she rode in the back in her travels across the coast of her land and across the nearby islands, and which seemed to care for her as much as anyone else in her own homeland ever did. This gigantic creature is slow in the earth, but is able to move swiftly in the water, and to cross great distances when swimming, being able to carry her and many other mammals on its back, thanks to its great shell that had a very wide area. This creature can also act in her defense, because it can recoil and use its nearly indestructible shell to block out the attacks of the enemies, being able to block nearly all kinds of attacks that are bellow A Rank, be they physical or energetic, forming a very powerful barrier that can protect whoever is behind it. Not only that, but Daboot is also capable of attacking. By recoiling all of his limbs inside his shell and spinning at great speeds like a disk, he is able to fly in direction to the enemy and cause extreme damage to whatever is on his way. This is an A+ Rank, barrier-type/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	34. Avalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight of the Table Round who carries a lot of guilty on his shoulders...

**True Name:** Avalf

**Also Known As:** Knight of the Moon

**Species:** Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a little over 5 feet, and his body denotes someone who has been through the harsh life of a knight, even having some scars on it. The fur of his whole body is of a silvery-grey, and his eyes are both colored yellow. When summon, he is wearing a silvery armor, which is decorate with a shield of a feral wolf’s silhouette against a full moon, which is his family’s crest. Underneath this clothing, he wears lightly clothing that consist into a white shirt and black pants, but he can easily discharge this in favor of some clothes that are more fitting for this modern age.

**Personality:** He is a wolf who suffered in the last days of his life, and this shows on his way of behaving. He is gloomy most of the time, but he is able to give the occasional laughter and smile, even though his mind is still plagued with the guilty of that he did to his own sister, and how that affected everyone. He still blames himself for that, and this is something that prevents him from being completely happy. He learned from his past, and now, he does not judges others, and he is much more receptive with different things, especially in what comes to romance between different species. He is also a knight through and through, and he has a great dedication to the cause of justice and defending the defenseless, and he will do his best to help others, and will not hesitate in sacrificing himself for the good of others. Sometimes he over criticizes his own mistakes, and this makes clear to others how hard the wolf is on himself.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Roasted chicken, looking at the moon, helping others, spending good times with others, having the chance to laugh, acceptance, living to his oath as a knight

**Dislikes:** The memory of his sister’s death and all that came afterwards, betrayal, cruelty, prejudice and bigotry, broccoli, people who talk too much

**Combat:** As a knight of the Table Round, he was a great warrior in life, and he would also qualify to be summon as a Saber. Asa  Rider, he is a warrior who makes justice to the class with the power of his Noble Phantasms, relying on his loyal mounting bird to carry him to battle. Other than that, he relies on his _Knight Tactics_ to fight opponents stronger than himself, reading their movements and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Also, he counts on his Dragon Slayer skill to fight better any creature that has traits of dragon in them.

If the battle proves to be too challenging to him, he will summon the power of his _Shield of the Moon_ Noble Phantasm to be able to gain an edge of advantage in battle by strengthening himself.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Riding:** At this ranking, this skill allows him to handle any mount and vehicle with above average skill, even the ones that existed after his time. However, he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

**Magic Resistance** **:** This skill allows him to be able to resist the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to nullify effortlessly any spell bellow two chants, however, it does not protect him from the High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. **C Rank**

**Knight Tactics** **:** This is a battle methodology in which he grasps the flow of battle and induces the opponent to make a mistake. This is not for his own strengthening, but to invite the enemy to make a mistake that will allow him to get the upper hand in battle. **B Rank**

**Dragon Slayer** **:** He killed a single dragon in his life, and this made him gain the skill to gain a bonus in damage and attacks to any dragon or creature with dragon qualities. This includes even Leonidas Pendragon and Mordred, once they both have (allegedly) dragon blood in their veins. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born as a member of an old and very respected clan of wolves, and he grew up along with his sister, who was the only survivor of their clan, along with himself. They both grew up in a harsh environment that demanded them to be loyal to the clan, and he grew up as a strong knight, carrying the crest of his family and living to their moto of dedication, honesty and loyalty.

This were the qualities that led him to be summoned by the new king, Leonidas Pendragon, to become one of the knights of his Table Round. That was a great honor to him, and he accepted it without a second thought. He soon started to make a name for himself among the legendary knights.

He served in may missions to the great King Leonidas, and among them he was the most famous for having slaughtered a gigantic dragon that was terrorizing a land. He was said to have reached a victory that was impossible, and many associated it to the fact that he fought the dragon when there was a full moon in the sky. He was famous for his connection with the moon, be true or not.

He made many friends among the knights, and he was able to consider them all his friends. However, he was among them when things started to go wrong, like when Laval went insane and Leonidas had to kill him, on the betrayal of a knight with the king’s wife, and when two knights, one of them his own cousin, died when the adoptive son of the condemned knight tried to rescue him. Things were very difficult to the king.

Things would only get more dififcult when he learned something about Mordred, the only ram among the knights. Avalf learned that the sheep not only was the son of an old enemy of the kingdom, trained by his father to destroy Leonidas, but he also discovered that the ram had an affair with his sister Lucina, and had made her pregnant!

Avalf flew in a blind rage, and stormed in the lovers’ house to kill Mordred. They fought, and in the battle, Lucina was mortally wounded. When he saw her laying dead in Mordred’s arms, it was like something had snapped in his mind, and he broke free of his rage, and fell into a deep despair when he realized what he had done.

They all would later discover that this was a trick of Mordred’s wife, as away of punishing her husband for his infidelity. However, this did not diminished Avalf’s guilty, and he was ready to be punished for killing his own sister, but the knights had decided that maybe it was better to tell another tale. The image of the knights was already shaken in the eyes of the people, and they would not accept a knight to have had an affair with someone outside of his species and using magic to get her pregnant.

Mordred was made the responsible, with a lie that he killed her for her species. This destroyed Mordred, and made Avalf feel even worse for all of the situation.

Once he and the others returned from their crusade, and saw Mordred on power, ordering them all to be killed, he was not much surprised, and in the last battle, he was face to face with Mordred, and he actually dropped his weapons, and allowed Mordred to kill him. His last words to the ram were “I’m sorry…”

**Noble Phantasms: _Darlass:_** This was a legendary mounting bird that was said to be his personal mount. This creature was specially breed to serve as a war mount, and to be able to handle things that other mounting birds would not be able to handle. This mount was said to be deadly loyal to him, as it fearlessly charged with him in direction to a great dragon, and it follow his commands even if they go against its most basic instincts. This bird also had a fame of being influenced as it saw the symbol of the moon, which was so common in Avalf’s armor and household, becoming encouraged to fight more and to charge straight to battle. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he can cause this creature to run at speeds that are described as “blinding”, and it is able to run and move so fast that it is able to cause heavy damage to enemies. This is a C+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Shield of the Moon:_** This is the legendary crest that belonged to his family, and which was said that remounted to the ancient times, when his species was still tied to their love to the moon, and it was a symbol that he had in all of his weapons, and also on his armor. This shield of arms was a symbol of the force and determination of his clan, and about the way that they embraced the natural power and relied on the protection of the moon to face their challenges and win their battles. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon this shield in the environment, and it liberates a light that is similar to the one of the moon, and this light allows him to increase his own production of mana, as well as temporarily increase his own parameters and even the power of his other Noble Phantasms, so long as the shield continued to work. This work with more power if its summon under real moonlight. This is a B++ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Moonlight:_** This is his loyal sword, said to be blessed and made form the same light of the moon and it was said to be able to summon its power to fight. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the sword to gather the power of the moon on its blade, and release it in the form of a silvery-blue beam that can eradicate his enemies. This attack might work on full power when is under the light of the full moon. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	35. Chakha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a true queen of birds

**True Name:** Chakha

**Also Known As:** Chakha Khan, The Great Khan of Birds, Queen of Birds

**Species:** Mongolian She-Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands around four feet tall, and she is the kind of person who is clearly a female warrior, and she is quite pretty on her own right. The fur on her whole body is of a grayish coloration, with a stone closer to sand on her stomach, chest and jawline. Her eyes are of a deep red coloration, making them seem like rubies. When summon, she is wearing fur-fitting clothes of cream coloration, which kind of look like an explorer attire, but with an older design.

**Personality:** She is surely a determined mammal, and this is to be demonstrated by the way that she acts and how she never backs down for anyone. There was a time when she was more submissive, but these days are long gone, and she has long learned to never lower her head to anyone and to never let others convince her to give up on what she thinks that she deserves. She is very stubborn, and she is the kind of girl that will not let anyone get on her way, and this might, of course, put her at odds with her Master. She is a noble soul, and she is willing to hear the troubles of others and to help them overcome their problems, as long as there is a good reason to do so.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Birds, riding her bird, taking long walks, good wine

**Dislikes:** People trying to give her orders, chauvinism

**Combat:** As a Rider, she is not as powerful in direct combat as other Servants would be, however, she more than makes up for it with the power of her skills and of her Noble Phantasms.

One skill that is very useful to her is her _Summoning_ skill, which allows her to summon any of the birds that once lived in her land, and to use them for several purposes. One of them is to serve as spies, sentries and scouts, and when combined with her _Animal Dialogue_ skill, it allows her to “talk” with them so she can know what them saw, making them very efficient in these roles. They can also serve as mounts for her allies, and they can even fight directly in combat, even though they have no chance of posing threat to other Servants.

In combat, she will mostly resort to _Khuchar_ , her giant ostrich that can easily kill a mortal elephant with no difficulties. This big creature is much more powerful than the birds call to existence by her _Summoning_ skill, and it is easily able to pose a threat to other Servants, being able to trample them and to slash them with its claws, being a fierce foe.

Of course, if the enemy is far too strong for even Khuchar, then she will resort to her second Noble Phantasm, which summon a great horde of birds. This Noble Phantasm is directly connected to her _Summoning_ skill, and these birds are all of the birds she can summon. Of course, separated they would pose no threat to the weakest Servant, but all together they are a force to be recognized. However, this consumes a great amount of magic energy, so it must be used carefully.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A

**Skills:** **Riding :** This is the skill to be able to master any form of mount or vehicle. At this ranking, it allows her to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time she was alive. Of course, she is not able to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species… unless they are bird-like creatures or possess bird qualities. **B+ Rank**

**Magic Resistances** **:** This is the skill that allows resist to the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows her to nullify passively all magic or spells that are bellow two chants, but it does not protect her from Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy, and neither from the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

**Charisma** **:** In life, she became the leader of a whole clan and land, proving to be a great leader. Due to the conditions of her legend, the power of her Charisma shows itself at full power on birds. **B+ Rank**

**Animal Dialogue** **:** This is a skill that reflects the ability to communicate with unevolved creatures, like birds and reptiles, but the kind of communication is limited by their own capacity of understanding. This skill is not born of a proper gift of communicating with beasts, but to the multiple anecdotes of her being someone who was able to bond with any bird. Also, due to this, she can only use this skill with birds. **C Rank**

**Summoning** **:** She is able to summon some of the mounting birds of her horde as familiars, and she is able to make them act as messengers, scouts, or even as mounts for her allies. **B Rank**

**History:** The first years of her life were hard, with her family living isolated and working hard to be able to take their sustain from the little land they had, until the day that they were attacked by a horde that destroyed their land and killed her parents, with her being able to escape only barely.

She had to roam for herself for a few months, until she saw herself rescued by another group of individuals, who were the tribe that ruled that great country. She soon saw herself being taken under the wing of no other than the Khan himself, the great leader of that group, and the one who lead that whole country.

She grew up under his watch and teaching, and she soon was proving to be a very promising individual. She showed to be skilled with the bow, with the sword, and mostly, she proved to be extremely good with their mounting birds, or any kind of bird, by that matter. Many even associated the way that she bounded with the birds to be some short of hidden sorcery, and they even raised the possibility of the girl being a witch.

She soon fell under the graces of the Khan, who never had children of his own, and he saw her as his own daughter. So much that, upon his death bed, he declared her as his heir, and the future Khan of that country.

The Khan died, and she was left in charge, but not for a very long time. That was a patriarchal and conservative land, and there never was a female Khan before, not to mention that she was not a blood heir of the title, so the rest of the country did not accepted her. They made pressure on her, until she finally decided to abandon the title and leave the country.

Now, it is not clear if she done it on purpose, or if the initiative was from the birds themselves. However, what we know is that while the males of the country wanted her gone so another one could take the title of Khan, the birds of the country, namely the mounting ostriches, had other ideas.

As she left, all of the birds of the country went after her. The mounting ostriches of all breeds, the flying animals of the country, and even their chicken and other birds kept as livestock. They all followed that she-wolf, and they only came back when she returned to the country, invited back by the same people who tried to shoo her away.

Soon she was taking charge of all the privileges and responsibilities that came with the title of Khan, and she soon was able to gain the respect and admiration of even the ones who didn’t believed her at the time. This increased even more as she was able to tame the greatest war ostrich that was sever seen, big enough for an elephant to mount, and that had killed everyone who tried to get even close to it. That giant ostrich allowed her to come close and to mount it, and in a single day, she had it fully tamed and ready to be rode by her, as her own personal mount.

She was the first Khan of her land, and she was a great leader, and she was able to build a legend for herself, by protecting her country, helping it grow, and by taming every single bird who she ever came across, gathering adoration and faith from others. For all of that, she was rewarded by having her name written forever into the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Khuchar:_** The giant war ostrich that she tamed and that became her favored mount in her life. She is able to summon him as a Noble Phantasm, cover in an armor of plates and ready to attack and kill enemies with his claws. He is able to run at great speeds and to deliver powerful blows with his legs, strong enough to send an elephant flying, and his claws are strong enough to rend through the skin of an armored tank as if it was paper. By releasing his True Name, she is able to cause him to run so fast that his speed easily breaks the sound barrier, and it allows her to run into him across great distances, and to attack enemies with great power. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Aguu Süreg (great flock/herd):_** The sublimation of the event in which all of the birds of the country followed her when they banished her, and back with her as they accepted her back. By calling out this Noble Phantasm, she can summon into existence all of the birds who have ever lived into her country, in a number of hundreds of thousands, and she leads them ridding in Khuchar. She leads them in direction to the enemy, and this massive quantity of birds trample, stomp and crush anything in their way, being able to overwhelm even the strongest Heroic Spirits, unless they have special qualities that allow them to deal with such an massive attack. This is an A++ Rank, anti-country Noble Phantasm.


End file.
